Second Chance
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: What happen if the quantum mirror wasn’t destroyed as every one first thought, and Mayborne is on earth. There is a big surprise in store forever one at the SGC, especially for SG1. SECOND CHANCE HAS BEEN NOMERNATED FOR 2008 FF STARGATE AWARDS
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Second chance

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: .nz

RATING: R

SPOILERS: all seven seasons

CATEGORY: Romanic

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam, Daniel & Shar'ra, Janet & Charlie K

SUMMARY: What happen if the quantum mirror wasn't destroyed as every one first thought, and Mayborne is on earth. There is a big surprise in store forever one at the SGC, especially for SG1

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Achieve

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

AUTHOR NOTES: Thank you Judy for beta reading this story for me.

SONGS: None

*********************************************************************

Chapter one

Alternate reality.

They knew that they were almost out of time; Anubis' weapon had almost destroyed the stargate. The countdown had only five minutes left on it. They all knew that they were going to die.

There was General Jack O'Neill, the leader of the SGC and his wife, retired Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter/O'Neill, who was also a member of SG1. There were also five young sons; Charlie Jonathan O'Neill, who was thirteen years old, Jonathan Jack O'Neill junior (Jon) and Jacob Charlie O'Neill, twins 18 months of age, and George Daniel O'Neill and Harry Sam O'Neill, twins two months of age.

Also there was Lieutenant Colonel Charlie Kawalsky, the leader of SG1 and also the 2IC of the base, his wife, Dr Janet Fraser and their two-year son, Jack Kawalsky.

In addition, there was Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Sha're, who was eight months pregnant with their second child, and their three year old daughter, Abigail Jackson.

They all knew what was going to happen.

They knew that they were going to die together and their children won't have a chance to grow up.

Jack and Sam were together in their room, lying on the bed, holding their sons close to them. They were saying to one another, 'I love you'. Sam had tears falling down her face as she was giving Jack one last kiss.

"I wish there was a way we could save our children and our friends' children. They will never have a chance of growing up. We'll never be able to grow old together!" Sam said quietly to Jack.

"I know, sweetheart, I know!" Jack said, looking into her blue eyes.

"Mum, remember what you told us about different realities" Jacob asked.

"What about it Jake?" Jack said. Sam's eyes opened wide.

"That's it, that is how we can save our children, Jack. The mirror that's in the store room, is it still there?"

"Yes, yes it is, why?"

"Jack, come on! Help me with the kids, we can get the others as well. We can send the kids through the mirror, at least they will have a chance."

As she got up from the bed, she put George and Harry in their car seats. Charlie picked up Jon in one hand and carried Harry in the other, while Sam picked up the photo album and Jacob in one arm and carried George who was in his car seat like his brother. Jack called the others, to tell them to meet them in the storage room. They knew that there wasn't much time left on the clock.

Two minutes later, they all were in the storage room together. While Sam was working the device, they heard over the speakers,

"_Thirty seconds to detonation!_"

"Ok, this is the only one I can find that's got no goa'uld in it" Sam said.

"What do we do mum?" Charlie asked.

"Well, all of you kids will have to touch the mirror together, it will take you to the other side."

"Ok, we love you mum, dad!"

"We love you all," Sam said.

"We do love you, don't forget us son!" Jack said.

Charlie picked up George and put both his hand and his brother's hand to the mirror. It worked, by the time they all said their goodbyes to their children and told them that they loved them all, there were only ten seconds left. All the parents were holding on to one another, when Share's water broke.

"Dan yel, my water just broke!"

Daniel let go of Sha're, still looking at her, when a contraction hit her. Janet put one hand on her back while still holding on to her husband's hand, when there was a flash of light in the last two seconds of the countdown.

This reality.

There was quiet for few seconds, when Sha're screamed again when another contraction hit. Not knowing what just happened, Charlie Kawalsky looked around and noticed that the mirror was dead.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Auntie Sha're, went to grab the mirror, then you guys appeared and there was a flash of white light on the other side of the mirror for about a second then it shut off."

Then the alarms went off all around them. Both men and women came in to the big room with guns pointing at them. One man stepped forward.

"Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?" they were all shocked.

"Mr President?" Janet said, while rubbing Share's back.

"No, I'm Senator Kinsey. You still haven't answered my question."

By that time he was yelling at them. Sha're was screaming when another contraction hit, the twins woke up screaming as well.

"Before we can answer your question: one, this woman has gone in to premature labour, and I need to get her to the hospital or somewhere where she can have the baby; Two, the twins need to be fed and changed. If you can do that for us, my husband here will answer your questions, ok?" Janet said.

He looked at them all, then nodded.

"Ok, we will help you, so long as you answer my questions."

They all went into different rooms. Charlie K went with Kinsey, while the children went into another room with three women, who helped Charlie O out with the kids. The twins were fed, burped and changed, and the other children had something to eat and drink. Janet stayed with Sha're during the labour. Kinsey asked Charlie K,

"Were did you come from?"

"We came through the mirror. It was an accident, we sent the children through, but then Sha're Jackson's water broke and she went into labour, I was holding my wife's hand while she was checking on her and Sha're touched the mirror by accident. We should have been dead by now with our friends instead of being here," Charlie said, looking down at his hands thinking of his friends who had just died.

"What happened?"

"A goa'uld named Anubis used some sort of weapon on our Stargate. Sam and the other scientists tried to think of something up to counteract it, but nothing worked. I guess half of the planet will have been destroyed because of it." Then he looked up at Kinsey.

"That didn't happen here, did it?"

"Well, yes it did, but a alien by the name of Jonas Quinn gave Major Carter an idea and it worked. Col. O'Neill used the X302 to take the Stargate away from earth and it was destroyed. Earth was saved yet once again thanks to the famous SG1."

"Wow, did you say Col. O'Neill?" Charlie said, with both eyebrows raised.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, where I was from, it is Brigadier General O'Neill and he is married to Dr. Samantha Carter/ O'Neill. They are not together in this reality?"

"No, they're both on SG1 with Dr. Jackson and the alien Teal'c, who is a Jaffa."

"Wow, that is amazing. Teal'c, I knew, risked his life to save Sha're Jackson, Daniel 's wife, from becoming a queen Goa'uld for Apophis." Kinsey raised an eyebrow.

"Now that is interesting alright, what happened to Apophis?"

"Well, Teal'c knew that he was a false god, so he killed him by shooting him with his zat gun three times, and the same with the one who was carrying the queen, they are no more."

Then there was a knock on the door and a guy in a suit like the others walked in. "Yes, what is it?"

"I thought you should know sir, the woman just gave birth to a boy a few minutes ago, they are both doing fine."

"Thanks, you can take the Colonel. To the others, that will be all." Kinsey left the room.

"What's up with him? I noticed that he was shocked when he saw my wife."

"Well, I know that I shouldn't tell you this but, come on, I'll tell why he was shocked and what's been happening that I know of. You can ask me any questions, ok?"

Charlie K got up from his chair and followed the guy to where the children were. On the way there, the guy told Charlie about what happened to Janet in this reality, What happened to him after the mission to Chulak, with what happened to Sha're and to Charlie O. By the time they reached the room where the children were. Charlie was shocked then turned to look at the guy in front of him.

"Thanks for telling me all this and what's happened to the SGC now. I just can't believe that there is almost three years difference between realities. If it is true, the mirror was supposed to be destroyed, but the trust has it. Is there any way we can get out of here, and get to the SGC for safety?"

"I might be able to help you, give me some time to plan things. You've got to keep the O'Neill kids safe, if the Trust finds out that they are the O'Neill kids, just think what they might do to them and it would not be pleasant. I better go, I've got some calls to make."

"Thanks, what's is your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mayborne, Harry Mayborne."

"Thanks."

"One question, did the Sam in your reality have a Goa'uld in her?"

"Yes, she did, it was a Tok'ra named Jolinar. The ash'rac tried to kill Sam, but Jolinar gave her life to save Sam."

"That is what happened here also."

Then Mayborne walked away toward a door that led to another room. At that time Charlie K opened the door to the room where the all of kids were. The twin boys were asleep. He looked around and noticed that Janet wasn't there. Charlie O walked up to him.

"Are you ok uncle?"

"Ah yeah, where is Janet?"

"She is still with Auntie Sha're. I hope everything is ok with her and the baby?"

"Yeah, me too. Has any one told you about the baby yet?"

"No, they just put us in here. Then they brought us some food to eat and some chocolate milk for all of us kids, plus some milk formula and diapers for George and Harry, why?"

He looked confused when he told Charlie K what they just brought for them all.

"Well it's a boy and he is healthy. One of those guard's told Kinsey that she had the baby, I was there."

"Well, that is good news, I think?"

"Yeah, well I hope you guys saved some food for your auntie Janet and myself?" Charlie K said, with a false smile on his face.

Charlie O knows it was a false smile and something wasn't right, but he knew that his uncle wouldn't tell him unless it was necessary. They both went and sat down at the table. Charlie K just looked at the sandwiches that were on the plates. He decided to wait for Janet to come back from wherever she was.

Janet was in another room with Sha're and the baby; Janet had a small smile on her face when she was looked at both mother and son. She was thinking that Daniel had missed his son's birth.

"Have you decided what you're going to name him?"

"Yes, I'm going to name him after his father. He looks so much like him, I can see it in his eyes."

"So his name is Daniel Jackson Jr. then?"

"Yes it is, I know he would like that."

"Yes, he would. How about we call him DJ?"

"I don't know, Janet."

"Well, when you look at him like you look at Abby, say his name and see what he thinks?" Sha're nodded, and then looked at her son.

"What you think son, do you like being called DJ?"

He looked up to his mother's eyes, then started kicking his feet, then a smile appeared on his face. Sha're looked back at him with a smile and a tear running down her cheek. He was holding one of her fingers, trying to suck on it. Janet saw what he was doing.

"He must be hungry, do you remember what to do?"

"Yes, I do."

Then she moved her hand away so she could undo the buttons of her shirt. Once done, she moved the shirt to one side, so her breast was exposed. Then she lifted her son carefully toward the nipple, she guided his head toward it and he knew what to do. Once there, he started to drink making strange drinking noises.

"He must have been hungry alright," Janet said.

"Yes, just like his father," Sha're said making Janet chuckle.

"Yeah, just like his father."

Then Kinsey opened the door. Janet saw him start to walk in and she quickly went to the door to stop him, seeing as Shar'ra was feeding her son.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Kinsey asked, with an angry look on his face, when she stopped him.

"You can't come in here, Sha're is breast feeding her son at the moment. When she has finished feeding him and she has had a shower, something to eat and drink and some rest, then you can talk to her, not before hand, ok?"

"I want to ask her some questions."

"Later!"

"Ok, I hope she will have some answers for me?"

Then he turned around and walked down the hallway. Janet noticed the two guards outside the door.

"Excuse me, can one of you get my patient and myself some thing to eat and drink please?" They both looked at her for a moment.

"Look, we haven't had anything to eat all day and nothing to drink either. So can you please, if not for me, but for Sha're, after all she just had a baby? She needs to keep her strength up, if you don't do what I ask, and Kinsey finds out, it would be your fault." They both looked at one another, then turned, looking at her.

"Ok, so long as you stay in the room!"

"Thank you, knock on the door, and I'll come to open it, just in case she is still breast feeding."

They both nodded in agreement, Janet then closed the door, then turned to look at Sha're still feeding her son. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair there.

"How are you feeling Sha're?"

"Tired but sad."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, I miss him."

"I know, but you have to think about DJ and Abigail now. They both need you more than ever. I know it's going to be hard, but just remember we are all here for you to help you though this."

"Thank you."

Then DJ finished drinking, so she lifted him up and put him against her shoulder and closed her top over her breast with her free hand. Then she carefully rubbed his back and gently patted it so it would help him burp, which he did do.

By that time, there was a knock on the door, Janet got up to answer it, when she saw the guard with a tray with two plates of sandwiches on it and two bottles of water and orange juice as well. Janet went and opened the door further so he could walk in and put the tray on the table that was in there. Once he had put the food on the table, he saw Sha're rubbing DJ's back. He smiled at her, with a small nod, before leaving the room again.

"Thanks for bringing the sandwiches and drinks."

"That's ok ma'am. I know it's not much, but that's all I could find."

"That's ok, at least it is something."

"Is there anything else I can get for you or the woman and her baby in there?"

"Well, for starters, I'm Dr Fraser, the woman in here is Shar'ra Jackson and her son's name is DJ, short for Daniel junior. Another thing is, later on, Sha're would like to have a bath or a shower and clean cloth, and for the baby, anything you can find would help."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you for your help."

Then he closed the door. Janet turned around and headed towards the table to get the plate of sandwiches and drinks for Sha're. Once done, she got her own. After they had finished eating some sandwiches and had the drinks, DJ was asleep. Janet put him in a box, that one of the guards had found, with some soft towels to wrap him in for the time being.

Once she was done, Sha're went to have a shower to freshen up and then she went back to the room. Janet went back to her family and the other children to check on them all. Once she saw that they were ok, the guards brought in sleeping bags, pillows and army cots for them all to sleep on. Luckily, there was a bathroom next door for them just in case they needed to go. They were all tired; they were all asleep before 2100 hours.

Meanwhile Harry Mayborne called Jack O'Neill on his private cell phone. Kinsey and his pals didn't know about it, the phone rang.

"O'Neill"

"Hi Ya, Jack!"

"Mayborne?"

"Yes Jack, it's me. Look, I haven't got much time but just listen to me, it's important," Harry said, with a worried tone in his voice.

"Ok, what is it this time?"

Harry told Jack about the mirror and what had happened a few hours ago, and who came though the mirror. Harry also told him that he didn't have much time till Kinsey found out about the O'Neill children, especially the four younger ones who might have both Jolinar's naquada and their mother's protein marker plus the ancient gene. Jack was listening to everything that Harry was saying; he was shocked when Harry finished explaining what had happened and what might happen if something wasn't done soon.

"Is this a joke Harry?"

"Nope, I have sent an e-mail to Major Carter, it is a copy of Charlie Kawalsky and Kinsey talking. I sent it to her SGC address, if you do believe me, you better save your family Jack, it seems that you might have a second chance of having a family, you, Daniel Jackson and Major Carter. It is your choice, Jack. It's up to you, and I better go. Just remember, you have till noon tomorrow, that is when the tests begin."

Then Harry hung up, and Jack did the same. He called Sam and found out that she was still at the base; he told her that she would be getting an e-mail from Mayborne and that he was on his way to the base to check out what Harry had sent them. Harry went back inside the building to check on the guests. He knew that Jack only had fifteen hours to try to save them all. It was 2100 hours; he knew that the younger kids would be asleep by now, so he went to check on them.

They all were asleep, including Charlie K and Janet. He knew what they were going through. After all, if it hadn't have been for Jonas Quinn's question about how they got the gate down to level 28, it would have happened to them. Jonas' question had inspired Sam, and she had an idea, and with Jack, risking his life once again to save the world, it worked and the world was saved once again, thanks to SG1.

Harry looked around the room at the young children who had lost so much from their reality. They came here for safety, but lost their own parents. If all went well, they would also have a second chance if Jack came through and saved them. Harry closed the door quietly, and then turned to walk down the hallway.

Jack arrived at Sam's lab to see both Daniel and Teal'c there waiting for him. "Carter, did you call Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Yes sir, after I checked my mail, sir, I followed Col. Mayborne's instructions from the first message I got."

"Which was what?"

"To down load the other messages on to a disk then delete the copies that were in the mail, just in case the N.I.D was checking out my mail, sir."

"Ok, show us what Harry has sent you."

Sam got the first disk out and put it in her computer, then used her mouse to get things started. What they all saw, shocked all of them!

"Stop the play, I think Hammond should see this himself."

Sam stopped the video recording from one of the security tapes that was sent to her. Jack called General Hammond. Once he finished on the phone, he hung up.

"He'll be here in few minutes."

"Ok, while we are waiting, I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want some?"

"Yes, thanks Daniel," Sam said.

"Well, since it's going to be a long night, you can count me in also," Jack said.

"I will help you Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Then both Daniel and Teal'c left to get some coffee, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"Carter, what else was in the first message?"

Sam got out a piece of paper and showed it to him. He took it from her hand and read the message from Harry.

Major Carter,

You will be getting three video records through your e-mail. You must immediately copy them to disk and also send copies to Major Davis at the Pentagon and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. This is important, they must get these tonight. Once you're done, call Major Davis and let him know about the messages that he will be getting in the mail, also tell him to call the Joint Chiefs about this matter. It has to do with Kinsey. The families and the mirror are held at a warehouse in Los Angeles, the address is 1750 Dixon drive. Remember you have till 1200 tomorrow. Harry Mayborne.

After Jack read the message, he passed it back to Sam.

"Well sir, what do you think?"

"Did you pass it on?"

"Yes, I just finished talking to Major Davis about it, he was going to watch them then he was going to call me back."

"Ok, all we can do is watch them for ourselves and wait for the phone call."

Then General Hammond showed up with Daniel and Teal'c in tow.

"Col., Major, what is this all about?"

"Sir, the rogue N.I.D has the quantum mirror, sir," Sam said.

"But that was destroyed over three years ago, wasn't it?"

"Well, it seems that somehow they swapped it with a fake one sir, like what they did with the second Stargate."

"I see, have you got proof of this Major?"

"Yes sir, Col. Mayborne contacted me earlier this evening at home, he told me about the mirror and who came through it sir. He told me that I have till noon tomorrow to save all of them before ...," then Jack paused for a moment looking at his CO.

"Before what col?"

"Sir, before the N.I.D goon's find out about the four of the young kids, who they related to."

Jack then looked at Sam with a sad face, knowing that he was thinking about his young sons, although they were the alternate Jack and Sam's sons. He hadn't had a chance to tell Sam about them yet.

"Col., are you ok?" Sam asked.

She got up from her chair, took two steps forward, standing in front of him, when she noticed that he was white as a sheet, and it looked like he was about to cry. Jack just quickly put his arms around her, then started crying. Sam put her arms around him rubbing his back up and down. The others were shocked when they saw what just happened to Jack, breaking down like that in front of every one, including his CO. They all just looked; they waited for him to calm down. They all could hear Sam talking to him.

"It's ok, Jack, you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"Sorry Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Is it something that Col. Mayborne said to you?"

Soon as Sam said Mayborne's name, they saw his eyes squeeze closed even tighter and his hands closed into a fist, with the knuckles turning white. When they all saw that, they knew it was not a good sign.

"It's that bastard Kinsey and his goon's, they are going to take blood samples from the boys, everyone there. When they find out what the four boys have, they will kill them to get what they want from them."

"What are you saying?"

Jack didn't say a thing, Sam managed to pull him from her, so she could look at his face.

"Jack, open your eyes for me, please. Tell me what boys."

Jack opened his eyes looking at her.

"Sam, they are going to kill our sons, our four sons, because of the gene and protein marker from Jolinar that is in the four of them. They are only babies, Sam, young babies."

Then he hugged her once again, crying. There was shock on the others' faces from what they just heard.

"It will be alright Jack, we will get them back safe and sound, all of them. If Kinsey does hurt any of them, I will personally torture him very slowly and painfully," Sam said.

Jack stopped crying and started to chuckle picturing Sam doing something like that to Kinsey. He managed to pull away a bit and Sam got a tissue from her pocket, wiping his tears away, while still looking at him.

" Are you ok now? Don't worry, I'm sure that once we get the go ahead to rescue all of them that you would want to have every available SG team helping to get them back safe and sound, no matter what happens to the goon's, isn't that right, sir?" Sam said, still looking at Jack.

"Damn right we are! How old are the boys?"

"Twins, sir, two sets of twins, eighteen months and two months old," Jack said.

They were all shocked at the age of the four boys. There was silence for few minutes, and then the phone rang. General Hammond answered it.

"Hammond… yes sir… I just found out sir… no sir… I haven't seen them yet… ok sir… I understand… I'll tell them now, sir… thank you, sir… goodnight, sir!" He hung up the phone, then turned to the others.

"Well, that was the President, he saw the tapes that Major Carter has forwarded onto Major Davis. He has given SG1 the go ahead to get all of them to safety, and you can use any resource from the SGC and any allies that are willing to help with the rescue mission."

"Thank you, sir." Jack said.

"Ok, it is late, why don't you all get a goodnight's sleep? That's including you to Col.!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ok, we will debrief at 0600 hours in the morning, now get some sleep!"

"Yes sir!" Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"Ah guys, before you all go, there is something you all should know, that's including you too, sir," Jack said.

They all looked at him.

"Before I start, Daniel, I think you should sit down for this, you too Sam. I think I better also."

When everyone sat down somewhere, Teal'c closed the door, so that the airmen outside wouldn't hear what was going on in the room. Jack told them all what Harry had told him, about who came though the mirror and how old they were, what had happened to their alternate reality, and what would happen when they found out about his kids. They were all shocked after Jack had told them all.

"Jack what about Cassie, how are we going to tell her about Janet?" Daniel said.

"Well, first things first, we have to rescue them, then I think that Sam and I should go and get Cassie ourselves once it is over and everyone is back. Sir, I was thinking, how about giving Thor a call? Perhaps he could help us on this one. Oh we should also contact the Tok'ra as well."

"Why the Tok'ra Jack?" Daniel asks.

"Well, we have to let Jacob know that he's a grandfather again."

"Ok, I'll take care of the messages, you four get some sleep. See you all in the morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

With that, everyone left Sam's lab. Sam shut everything down, and she grabbed the disks, so she could put them in a safe place just in case there were N.I.D spies on the base, that they didn't know about.

Hammond went to the control room where Sergeant Walter Davis was. He asked him to send a message to the Tok'ra, asking for Jacob, and to use the device that Thor had given to Jack to send a signal to Thor asking for help. Once done there, he went back to his office to call the President, to let him know what was happening, and he found out that Major Davis was on his way from the Pentagon to the SGC.

Teal'c and Daniel went to their rooms to get some rest, since they had a mission in the morning. Sam walked to her room when she saw Jack standing outside her private quarters waiting for her. She knew that he didn't want to be alone tonight. He knew that she would be there for him, no matter what.

"Sir, are you ok?" She asked as she unlocked the door but didn't open it. They were both looking at one another. Sam could see how he was still upset after what had happened in the past few hours.

"Sam, can we talk in private?"

"Ok, come in."

Sam opened the door and walked in; she went to her side cabinet and turned the light on. Jack walked in and closed the door behind him. Sam went over to her chair and put her jacket over it and then she sat on her bed and took off her boots. Once done, she looked up at Jack.

"Come and sit down sir."

She patted the bed so he could sit next to her. He took a deep breath before he walked over to her bed and sat next to her. She turned so she could look at him. She knew that he was worried about the mission in the morning. He was used to fighting the Jaffa, the Goa'uld and aliens off world, but when it came to something like this, it hit him right in the guts, in his heart.

Sam knew that she would try to do her best to let him know that everything was going to be ok, but she didn't know if everything would be ok, after all she was still in shock herself after what he had told her and the others what Harry Mayborne had told him and the footage that was sent to Sam.

Sam couldn't believe that in another alternate reality she and Jack were married and her alternate self had two sets of twin boys. Now, if they did get all of them out of there, she would be a mother, not just to the four boys, but also to Charlie, who Jack had lost in this reality from a shooting accident almost eight years ago. She knew that once everyone was safe and alive, things would surely change not only for SG1, but for all of the SGC personnel and Cassie also.

"Sam, I know that what I said to you tonight was a shock to you, I know it was for me. I just can't believe that Charlie is alive and that the other you and me got married and had four more children together!" Jack looked at Sam when he said it.

"Yeah, I know, all boys. I was thinking it is a shame that one of them wasn't a girl. I know that that is what I would love to have, after all, imagine being in a house full of males and no female company!"

It made Jack chuckle thinking about the five sons and no daughters, then he just thought if it was the other way round, all girls and no boys. He thought that his cabin would look good every time to get away from all the females in the house. Sam heard him chuckle to what she had just said. She also noticed a smile on his face. When she saw that, it made her smile also and she noticed that he was starting to relax a bit, which was a good thing.

"Yeah, I can imagine that also. You would have been a great mother Sam. Let's just hope that things will work out for tomorrow's mission."

"Sir. Jack, with you being in charge of the mission, everything will work ok, after all you will have your favourite doctor scientist major, 2IC watching your six and don't forget a sneezing archaeologist, Daniel, and ex-First Prime jaffa, Teal'c. Don't forget the rest of the SGC as well to back you up. Plus, don't forget your favourite Asgard Thor and my father and Selmac, of course, they will be behind us one hundred percent."

"Sam, why do you have to make things look positive for me, and be beautiful and smart as well?" Sam raised both eyebrows when he said that she was beautiful.

"Wow, Jack, that is the first time that you've said that to me, I'm shocked." That made Jack's smile grow even bigger.

"Well it's true Sam. You are the most beautiful woman on this base, on this world, hell, in this galaxy and I do care about you. Hell Sam!" He reached for both of her hands, still looking into her eyes.

"Sam, you remember that whole za'tarc thing a few years ago, when we had to tell the truth?"

"Yes, I remember, do you want to take it out of the room?"

"Yes, Sam. Well Anise or Freya, you know who I mean. Well, if she had carried on with her questions, there is one thing that I would have said back then, now you should know." Then he took a deep breath,

"Sam, I love you, I have for a long time. I fell in love with you from the first moment we met in the briefing room. The way you stood up for yourself in front of Ferretti, Kawalsky and me. I knew right there and then that I was falling in love with you, the way you looked at me, the way you challenged me in arm wrestling in front of every one to prove, not just to me, but to all the other men who were sitting at the table that you were a good officer. The way you smiled at my silly joke about Samuels. You are the only one that laughed at it, even if no one thought that it was funny."

"Jack, I knew that there was something about you, I love you too. I have for a long time. I knew that there was something special about you when I first met you, how you admitted to everyone, including me, that you hated scientists, but it was what you said when we were walking up the ramp for the first time. You said that you adored me already, my heart was beating so fast, when you said that, I was shocked, but I tried not to let you know about it."

"Really? Wow, so you do love me!"

"Yes, Jack, I do love you, I always have and always will."

"Sweet, what about?"

"Pete? Well he keeps asking me out on a date, but I keep saying no and that I'm busy, but he won't give in. He is starting to be like the Goa'uld, being a pain in the ass. It was Mark who introduced me to him. What are we going to do and what about the regs?"

"I could retire again."

"Jack, no! You are too important here. SG1 needs you, the SGC and the Asgard need you, and I need you, Jack. We will work something out, but for the mean time, we should get some rest."

"Yeah, you're right, we should. Sam, if it's ok with you, Can I?" As he looked at the bed, Sam knew what he was trying to say.

"Jack, it's ok, you can stay, but where are you going to sleep?" Jack raised both eyebrows as he still looking at Sam. She realised what he was thinking.

"Oh, ok."

So Jack got up, took his jacket and his boots off, while Sam moved a couple of blankets from her bed and sorted them out for both of them. Jack got in first; he was against the wall but on his back on the bed. Sam put the blankets over him, then she got on the bed, and she lay on her side, snuggling up to him with her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. Jack put his arm under her head, using it as a pillow, and his other hand on top of Sam's hand. Sam looked up at Jack, who was looking at her.

"Goodnight Sam!" Then he gave her a kiss, when they broke apart.

"Goodnight Jack!" Then she gave him a kiss herself, before snuggling under the covers. They both closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, Jack?"

"It's not my side arm, I swear!" Sam giggled, and then she remembered when they were in Antarctic.

"I know, no giggling."

"You remembered, didn't you?"

"Yeah, at least we aren't sleeping on ice this time and you don't have a broken leg." "How could I forget that little avenger, let's get some sleep." Then he kissed her forehead, before they both fell asleep in one another's arms.

Early the next morning, the alarms went off. General Hammond had just gotten up from a few hours sleep and had just poured his cup of coffee, when the alarms went off, he arrived in the control room.

"Who is it, Lieutenant?"

"Receiving IDC code, sir. It's the Tok'ra."

"Open this iris!"

When it opened, a figure came though the gate. Hammond went down to the gate room. When he got there, the gate shut down. He greeted his old friend.

"Stand down people!" When they did that, they all left the room.

"Hello Jacob, sorry to call you, but we had no choice."

"Hello George, where is Sam, is she ok?"

"Well yes and no. She's not injured. Something has happened Jacob. Do you remember Sam telling you about the quantum mirror?"

"Yes, Sam told me about it few years ago after I had blended with Selmac, wasn't it destroyed?"

"I thought it was, but, Kinsey and the N.I.D have it now. Some people came though the mirror yesterday morning. Harry Mayborne was able to send out information about who came through and the names of the rogue group that are involved as well."

"So who are the ones that came through?"

"I think it's better if Col. O'Neill tells you everything. You better sit down when he tells you. I know that you will want to help out on this mission. Come on, let's go and you can talk to him, ok?"

"Ok, one question, is it good or bad?"

"Well, it depends on how the rescue mission goes Jacob."

"Ok!"

The two generals walked out of the gate room heading towards Jack's quarters, which were on another level. When they got there, Hammond knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he tried again, with the same results. So he opened the door to find it empty. The two men decided to walk to Sam's room, to find out where Jack was.

When they got there, Hammond knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he opened it up. They both were shocked with what they saw in front of them. Jack and Sam were asleep in one another's arms. The only light that was on was the bedside lamp. Hammond walked over to the bed, he was going to yell at them both till he saw both of their faces. It looked like they had cried themselves to sleep. Then he remembered what Jack had said the night before.

He realised that they were like that just to comfort one another, to give them both the strength that they both needed. He forgot that Jacob was close by. When he saw them both together, he wasn't happy that Jack was sleeping in Sam's bed with her, but when he saw both of their faces, he knew that something must have happened, or was going to happen, to do with the mission that was coming up. He noticed that his friend didn't yell to wake them up.

Sam woke up with a sense of a Goa'uld presence. She knew it wasn't Teal'c since he didn't have junior any more, so she opened her eyes and turned her head. She blinked few times and saw the two Generals looking at her, she was still sleepy.

"Dad, sir?"

"Shh, go back to sleep Sam, we'll talk later."

"Ok dad, it's good to see you."

Then her head was back on Jack's shoulder with her eyes closed, asleep. They both watched it happen, then Jacob nudged Hammond's arm. They both walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Then they both walked down the corridor towards the mess hall. When they got there, they both got a drink. Hammond got himself some coffee and Jacob got himself some orange juice. They both sat a table away from the other personnel so they both could talk.

"George, what's going on?"

George looked at his old friend and decided to tell him what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. About an hour later, Jacob was shocked after what George had told him.

"Oh my god! No wonder Jack didn't want to be alone last night."

"Yeah, even I was shocked also, when he told us about the phone call from Mayborne."

"Is there any thing I can help with?"

"Yes, for one, don't be angry with Jack for sleeping with Sam. If you noticed, they still had their clothes on for one and the only thing I saw was that their jackets were on the chair and their boots just under the bed."

"Yeah, you're right, George. Anyway, he is in love with her, although it's a shame about the regs interfering with what they both want."

"That is true, but since you have been away for a while, well, Sam has been seeing someone else. That is one thing I should talk to you about."

"Sam seeing someone? Who is it, if it is not Jack?"

"They guy's name is Pete Shanahan, he is a cop from Denver. He did a background check on her a couple of months ago."

"He what?" Jacob was angry at that time.

"Jacob, take it easy, ok? Anyway, he followed her on a stakeout, with the rest of the team, to catch Osiris. But luckily, so was Harry Mayborne. One of his mates from the F.B.I. called him about what another agent was doing, so he was following Pete Shanahan. When he noticed that SG1 was on a mission, he called me and asked me about it. I asked him why and he told me that he was there and that Pete was following Sam on the mission. So I had no other choice but to tell him to do what he had to do to stop him finding out what she really does, so he did."

"What did he do?"

"Well it seems that Harry had a zat with him, so when Pete made the move, so did Mayborne. As soon as he had a chance, he zatted him and then drugged him, without SG1 knowing about it. He put him in his car, then took him back to his hotel and put him to bed, and then called a taxi to take him back to his own car. By that time, Osiris was caught and drugged and SG1 was on their way back here with Osiris. That's when we called the Tok'ra."

"I see, so she doesn't know what happened then?"

"That's right, Jack doesn't even know about what had happened and I'm not telling him because of what he might do to the guy."

"True, I have seen Jack angry, the cop wouldn't stand a chance against Jack"

"Yeah, that is why I didn't tell him or Sam about it, although she does have a right to know."

"Well, I'm glad you told me George. So I'm a grandfather then, with four more grandsons." Jacob was now chuckling now at the thought of it.

"Well five, if you include Jack's first son."

"Wow, I wonder who they are really like?"

"Well, hopefully, they are like their parents."

"What Sam's brains and Jack's sense of humour? Now that would be interesting combination!" both of them laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Then Teal'c and Daniel walked into the mess hall. They spotted the two generals together laughing, so they went over to say hello.

"Good morning sir, hello Jacob," Daniel said.

"Hi Daniel, Teal'c. George here has informed me about what has happened and we are going to help rescue them all before the O'Neill boys become lab rats."

"Indeed, perhaps the Tok'ra could use some human N.I.D as lab rats, General Carter?" Teal' said making all of them laugh.

"Teal'c, I can't believe you made a joke and Jack missed it," Daniel said.

"Well, we will keep that in mind, Teal'c." Jacob said.

"I'm getting some coffee, Sir, would you like another cup?"

"Yes, thanks, Dr. Jackson."

"Jacob, Teal'c, want some orange Juice?"

"Yes, thanks, Daniel," Jacob said.

"Indeed, thank you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said with a slight bow.

Daniel went to get the drinks, while Teal'c sat next to General Hammond.

"Teal'c, I think you've been hanging around Jack to long," Jacob said.

"I'm still learning the Tau'ri ways, General Carter."

"That's ok, it does take years alright, look at Selmac and me, we are still learning ourselves."

Then Daniel walked over with the drinks on a tray. Once they got their drinks and Daniel had sat down, they started talking.

"So Daniel, what is the latest on the grape vine?" Jacob asked. He knew that both the late Janet Fraser and he talked about what was happening with the SGC personnel.

"Well, nothing much has been going on, but there has been talk about Sam and a guy she is seeing, and it's not Jack."

"I know all about Pete Shanahan. George has been telling me what's been going on. What do you think of him, Daniel, Teal'c, the truth?"

"I do not trust him, he's been asking me questions about Major Carter and her work. I told him that he should ask her. He was not happy!"

"I see, Daniel?" Who was sitting next to Jacob.

"Teal'c is right, he has been asking lots of questions about what we do and if there was something going on between Jack and Sam. I told him to ask Sam about that."

"I see, so nothing much ha been happening then, so no one knows about this mission except for us and Jack and Sam?"

"Yes, for the time being, but soon the whole base will be talking about it in about five minutes or less, especially about the kids. The grape vine will be working over time then."

"Well, would you like some juicy gossip for the time being?"

"Like what?"

"Well, why don't you go and let Sam know that I'm here, then I'll tell you when you get back," Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, it's about time they get up any way, we have a briefing in half an hour. Jack gets grumpy first thing in the morning if he hasn't had his morning coffee." Daniel said making Jacob laugh. Daniel stood up and left the room to go and let Sam know that her father was there.

"Jacob, do you just realise what you have done?" Hammond said.

"Yep, I know what I am doing George, trust me. Don't worry Teal'c, you will find out soon enough." Daniel walked down the corridors heading towards Sam's quarters, when he got there, he saw Siler.

"Morning Siler!"

"Morning, Dr. Jackson!"

Then Daniel knocked on Sam's door. There was no answer, so he tried again and called out her name. Same thing; no answer; so he opened the door. He was shocked with what he saw in front of him. Jack and Sam were sleeping together.

He blinked a few times, but saw the same thing, so he went back out to the corridor and he saw Siler again. He called him over and asked him to look in the room and to let him know what he saw. So he did that, then he was out of the room quickly and he turned to Daniel.

"Let me guess, you saw Jack and Sam sleeping together, right?"

"Yes, that is what I just witnessed, Dr. Jackson, sir."

"So this must have been the gossip that Jacob was talking about. Thank you, Siler, you can go now," Daniel said, with a smile.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir," Siler said with a smile, and then he left.

Daniel knew that the grapevine would be busy working this morning, so he went back into the room to wake them both up. When he did, he had a big grin on his face like the cat that ate the cream's smile.

When both Jack and Sam woke up together, they both tried to stretch, then realised that they couldn't. They both quickly opened their eyes, looking at each other, then everything came back to them both in a rush. They both closed their eyes and groaned at the same time, not knowing that Daniel was standing near the bed with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning, campers!" Daniel said. When they both heard his voice, they said

"Shut up Daniel," at the same time, and then Sam started giggling.

"Sam, please stop that giggling, will ya, and what the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Actually Jack, you are in Sam's bed."

"Great, just great! Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, for one, we have a briefing in less than half an hour and two, to let Sam know that her dad is here."

Then Sam remembered when she woke up earlier seeing both her father and Hammond looking at both her and Jack in bed together.

"Oh crap!" Sam said as she put her head under the blankets.

"What's wrong Sam?" Jack asked.

"General Hammond and dad were in here, they must have seen us together like this." She said when she removed the blanket, so Jack could look at her.

"Oh that's just peachy, now we are in trouble!"

"Well, I better let you two get up. See you both at the briefing," Daniel said,

Before leaving the room with a grin on his face. As soon as he was gone, they both were still lying there in one another's arms.

"You know Sam, this feels good, lying here with you next to me in my arms, waking up like this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Jack, this does feel good, it feels right, but we do need a bigger bed for one thing and another thing is we do have that briefing to attend to this morning, plus I need to go somewhere first."

Then she tried to get up, but Jack held her there. He gave her a morning kiss, then smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him back also, then he let her go. When she got up, she held out her hand for him. He took her hand in his and she helped him out of bed. Once out, he quickly put his arms around her, then gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Jack, I would love to stay like this but I need to go to the bathroom and you need to go to your quarters."

"Yeah, true, if I don't see you before the briefing," he gave her another kiss when they broke apart.

"See ya later, sweetheart" Jack said with a grin on his face, making Sam smile right back.

"Ok, see you later, honey!"

"Sweet!"

Then he gave her a quick kiss before putting his boots on and grabbing his jacket. Then he left her room with a grin on his face. Then Sam put her boots on then went to the women's toilet, which was just across the corridor.

When she finished there, she went back to her room to make her bed. As she was about to put her pillow down on the bed, she put it up to her noise and inhaled the smell of Jack's colongne and sweat. She smiled when she could smell him, then she put the pillow on the bed. Once done there, she grabbed her jacket and then turned off the light before leaving the room.

Both Jack and Sam had a shower to freshen up before the briefing that morning. As soon as Sam was freshened up and in clean BDUs, she went to the control room to see if everything was ok before heading to the briefing room. When she got there, Jack was just behind her as she walked in. Daniel and Teal'c were already there in their chairs. Daniel had a big grin on his face.

"Morning, Teal'c," Sam said.

"Morning, Major Carter, O'Neill!"

"Morning, Teal'c! Carter would you like some coffee?" He asked as he was heading towards where the pot of hot coffee was.

"Yes, thank you, sir!" Sam said as she sat down in her normal spot.

Then he walked back over with a coffee cup in each hand. He passed one to her, then he put his on the table before sitting down, next to Sam. They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Then they looked away, Sam saw Daniel smiling at them both.

"Daniel, what are you smiling at?" Sam asked.

"I'm happy for you two, it was a shock when I saw you two together, but I'm happy about it."

"Ok, Danny boy, spill it! Who did you tell about what you saw this morning?" Jack said.

"No one Jack! I told no one and that is the truth!"

"Well, how come I saw Siler talking to a couple of airmen, they all looked very happy about something."

"Oh Siler, well, when I saw you two together, well, he was just walking by, so I asked him to look in the room and then tell me that I'm not seeing things. Well we both weren't seeing things, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh that's just great! You're telling me that everyone on this base knows that Sam and I slept in the same bed last night?"

"Yep, some of the airmen came and asked me about it just before. Don't worry Jack, I told them that the both of you were fully clothed."

"That's just great, now they are going to be smiling all day about the latest gossip."

Then one of the doors opened and Hammond and Jacob walked into the room together laughing about something. Then Jacob saw Jack and Sam, his smile widened. They both looked at the two generals.

"Dad," Sam said. She got up and walked around Jack to give her father a hug.

"Hi ya kiddo, how are you?" As they both pulled apart, she said

"I'm fine, thanks dad. Dad, were you and General Hammond in my room earlier this morning?" Jacob laughed.

"Yes we both were. We were shocked with what we saw. I was angry that we found you two together in bed like that, but when George here didn't yell at you two for sleeping together like that, I realised something must have happened and you both were just comforting one another." Then Jack got up.

"Hi Jacob, ah, about what you saw this morning." Jacob put his hand up to stop Jack from talking.

"It's ok son, George told me what has happened, and I just can't believe what Kinsey and his pals are up to."

Jack went behind Sam and put both of his hands on her shoulders. Jacob saw what Jack just did, but didn't say anything.

"Sir, did you tell Jacob what Sam was planning to do with Kinsey?"

"Sorry Jack, I forgot that part, do you want to tell him?"

"Sam, what do you want to do with Kinsey?"

"Slow torture, nice and slow. I haven't decided what to use first, but we have to catch him first!" Sam said with a smile. Jacob raised both eyebrows in shock.

"Sam, I'm shocked, I never thought you would do something like this!"

"Well, when you've been fighting the Goa'uld for seven years and you have parts of memories of a Tok'ra in you and you've been tortured several different ways, you learn a trick or two alone the way." Jacob just shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Well, even Selmac was surprised with what you just said and she says hello and it's about time you two get together. She is happy for you both and is also willing to help save our families."

"Thanks, Selmac, and you too, dad. Sir, any word from the Asgard?"

"Nothing yet, but they might show up at the last moment to help out."

"Yes, Thor has great timing when he comes to rescue us!"

"Ok, we better all sit down and decide what plan of action we are going to take." Everyone sat down. Jacob sat next to Sam.

"Well sir, I was thinking, the first thing we need is a copy of the blue prints of the building and to find out what sort of alarms that they have. I have a couple of devices that might knock them out and the same with the cameras. We need to find out where the main power source is and if there is a back up generator about as well. We also need to know how many men and what weapons they have and where everyone is being held. With that I can rig up a heat sensor device, which might help us out also sir"

"Sam, what about the Zats, could they knock them out?"

"I have thought of that, but they might be using Goa'uld technology. But if I can knock them out long enough, you could use the Zats to finish them off."

"How many times?" Jack asked.

"Three would take care of it, I think two would work, but just to be on the safe side."

"Ok, how long would it take to do up Major?"

"Well, with dad and Selmac's help, about two hours to start, but we could do the rest on the way to Los Angeles on the plane, sir. Plus with your permission sir, I would like to take the Asgard transporter devices with us. Thor can let us know that he is close by and he can make the devices glow to signal us that he is here, that is if we haven't seen him before we go in."

"That's a good idea Major, but what would happen if you get caught and they get hold of the devices?"

"Well, it would be a shocking experience for them, sir. It would be like getting a zat shock, just enough to knock them out. When I was with Thor a few years ago fighting the replicators, on the way back, he said that he would give us some of the devices. He has a copy of our DNA and our fingerprints, which is included on the devices. They would know who we were as soon as we touched it. It would know if say, Senator Kinsey picked it up. It would notice that his prints or DNA did not match and he would get a shock from it." Sam said, with a grin on her face.

"Shocking!" Jack said, making Sam giggle and Jacob and Hammond chuckled. Daniel just smiled, shaking his head. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

"I do not understand, O'Neill!"

"Teal'c, what the Colonel. was trying to say was, well, think about Senator Kinsey getting an electric shock from one of Thor's devices."

Teal'c thought about what Sam had just said.

"I understand now, thank you for explaining it to me Major Carter."

"Sam, what about me and Selmac?"

"Well, Thor has a copy of Jolinar's protein marker and my DNA, so you can use the devices as we have the same blood type and the same protein marker as well because of Selmac, that was one thing I did talk to Thor about. The Asgard now know the difference between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld, so there should be no problems at all."

"How do they know when they don't have any symboites to get samples from?"

"Yes they do dad, the protein marker and Naquada left from Jolinar and the symboite from Teal'c, that is how."

"Oh, ok, that's a good idea."

"Daniel, can you get a copy of the building plans, wiring, that sort of thing from the net for us to look at?"

"Yeah, sure thing Sam, anything else? "

"Yeah, find out who owns the building while you are at it."

"Ok, I'll go and start doing that now. Teal'c want to come and help me on this one?"

"I will help Daniel Jackson." Then they both left the room.

"Sir, have you got a plane for us to use?"

"Yes Major, there will be one ready and waiting on the tarmac."

"Good, now I better get to work and get things started, dad, are you ready?"

"Yep, we are ready."

"Ok, you know where my lab is, I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Ok!" Then Jacob left the room.

"Major Davis should be here shortly. I'll let him know what's happening and I'll go and let the president know what is happening so far. Oh and Colonel, Major, good luck! "

"Thank you sir," they both said at the same time.

Then he left them alone to talk. Sam turned to look at Jack; she took her hand and put it on his. She noticed that he was quiet throughout the briefing.

"Jack?" He looked at her.

She could see how sad he had been through the whole briefing, thinking about the boys and everyone. She stood up, and pulled him with her. She then put her free hand on his face. He closed his eyes when her hand touched the side of his face and she saw a tear falling down his cheek. She let go of his hand and stepped forward and the wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He put his arms around her, holding onto her. She rubbed his back like she did last night.

She could see General Hammond through the stargate chart on the window. He was looking at his two best officers, and he knew that Jack was quiet during the debriefing. Then Major Davis walked into the briefing room and he was shocked with what he saw. Sam put her finger to her lips, and waved her hand for him to leave them alone.

He turned to see General Hammond wave for him to go into his office. Once in there, Hammond asked him to close the door. When he did that and sat down, General Hammond explained what he just witnessed. At that time, Jack and Sam pulled apart.

"Feeling better now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thanks Sam, you know how to make me feel good"

"Yes, well when this is all over, and everyone is settled in, how about you take me to your cabin and we go fishing? As I recall, you said that the bass grow to this big?"

She showed him with her hands stretched wide, making him chuckle and smile. Jack knew that she could make him smile and cheer him up.

"Come on, we've got heaps of things to do this morning and time is running out!"

They both left the briefing room and headed towards Sam's lab. When they got there, Jacob was waiting for Sam.

"Sam, is there anything I can do, since I can't concentrate on the mission?"

"Yes, for starters, my brain needs fuel, and so does yours, so how about you get us something to eat? Anything is fine by me," then she turned to look at her dad.

"Dad, would you like something to eat from the mess hall?"

"Yeah, I'll have whatever Sam's having Jack, and thanks!"

"That's ok, Jacob, I'll be back soon as I can," Jack said with a sad smile on his face. Sam grabbed his hand.

"Jack, remember everything is going to be ok. When you get back with the food, we can talk some more then, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Sam gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

Then he left to go and get them some breakfast. Sam turned to look at her dad, before heading over to one of the drawers. She opened it up and got some doohickies out, then closed it. She turned to put the items on the table before going over to another part of the lab to retrieve some more parts from two of the cupboards. When she got them and put them on the table, she looked at her father.

"What?"

"Do you think Jack will be ok, Sam?"

"Well, we will know when the time comes. He is still in shock dad, and I can't blame him. Don't worry, when the time comes, his command mode will take over. When that happens, then we know he is ready to kick ass." This made Jacob chuckle. Sam started working on her one of her doohickies

"Sam, you've been hanging about Jack too long!"

"Dad, we have known one another for over seven years, what did you expect?"

"Well, you should have heard what Teal'c said this morning."

"What did he say this morning?" She asked while she went to open up a drawer in front of her to get some of her tools out.

"He said a joke."

Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at her father with both raised eyebrows.

"A joke, you're kidding right?"

"Nope, you can even ask George and Daniel about it, it's true!" Sam just shook her head, then went back to doing what she was doing before.

A few minutes later, Jack showed up with a tray in his hands and an airman behind him with a tray in his hands also. After they both put them on the bench, Jack dismissed the guy. Jack got all three of them pancakes and maple syrup, bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. Jacob and Jack started eating while Sam was still working on the device. Jack noticed that she hadn't eaten anything so he cut up her pancakes for starters.

"Sam, come and get your breakfast, will ya?"

"In a minute, sir."

Jack knew that she would keep on working, so he got up from the chair and picked up her fork. He got a piece of the pancake with it and picked up the plate. He walked over to where she was. Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Jack.

"Open wide," Jack said,

Sam looked at what he had in his hands, so she opened her mouth and he put the fork in her mouth. She closed it and he pulled the fork away from her mouth. He let her chew the pancake and swallow.

"Sir, you should eat your breakfast."

"Nope, you first, ok, now open wide!"

She did what he asked her to and he did the same thing. Jacob was watching what was happening in front of him. He carried on with his breakfast, while watching Jack feed Sam, while she was working. Every now and then he ate some of his, and he also gave her some juice. He must have known what she was like because he had a straw in her drink. After breakfast, Jacob helped Sam with finishing and testing the device.

Jack took the trays back to the mess hall before rounding up some men he knew he could trust for the mission. He and the men he had selected met in the mess hall. There were eight of them, including Ferretti, who he had known since the first Abydos mission. Jack had explained what had happened in the past twenty-four hours, and what might happen if they didn't rescue the visitors. They were all shocked and they agreed that they would all help with the rescue.

Daniel and Teal'c got all the information that they needed from the Internet. Once they were done and had printed out the paper work that was needed as well a copy of the building plans, they went into the mess hall where Jack was talking to the men. Sam and Jacob had finished with the two devices and they had been tested.

Sam called General Hammond to let him know that it was done and that they would meet in the mess hall. Sam and Jack finished half an hour earlier than Sam had planned. When they all arrived there, Sam looked at the layout of the building.

Jack and Jacob talked about where the security devices might be hidden. Once that was sorted out, they decided to use tranquilliser guns to knock them out. Once that was done, they all geared up and they shipped out earlier then first thought. Major Davis went with them so he could keep contact between General Hammond and Jack, since he was in charge of the mission. Teal'c got the Asgard transporter devices from four of the safes. He put them in the cases where they would be kept till it was time to use them, just in case Thor showed up to help out.

They were on their way to Peterson Air Force base, which was fifteen minutes away. Hammond contacted the Joint Chiefs to let them know that they were on their way. They knew when they get on board the plane, and how long it was going to take them to get to Los Angeles Air Force base. Luckily, Major Reynolds knew the area well, so to save everyone time, they would take the helicopters from the base to an area where they could land to drop them off and then use Air Force SUV trucks to get to the address, which was only three blocks away.

When Sam did some working out, she informed Jack and the others that it would take them twenty minutes to get in, disable the devices and cameras. Tranquillise the NID men and women, and rescue Dr. Fraser and everyone else that was in there and get them out, hopefully with the mirror as well.

At the building where Senator Kinsey and the rogue NID have kept the alternate reality Janet Fraser, Charlie K, Sha're Jackson and the kids in the locked rooms there, the detainees did not know that they were going to be rescued soon.

Harry Mayborne showed up at the building. Two of the guards saw him and recognised him, so they carried on checking the area out. He went inside the building and went up the stairs, to where Charlie K was. He walked into the room, after he unlocked the door, to see them there. Charlie K walked over to him. They noticed that the guards were outside and wouldn't be listening to them talk.

"Is every thing ok here? Did you all get enough sleep last night?" Harry said.

"Yes, thanks, we did and the kids had some breakfast this morning."

"Have you seen Mrs. Jackson yet?" Charlie knew what he was up to.

"No, I haven't yet, but Share's daughter has been asking for her and for Daniel as well."

"What's her name?"

"Abigail."

"Ok, can you get her, and I'll take her to see her mother and brother. Is Dr. Fraser with her?"

"Yes, to see if everything is alright."

"Ok, good. Can you get her and I'll take you both now?"

"Ok."

Charlie K went over and picked up Abigail, and followed Harry to where Sha're and DJ's room was. When they got there, one of the guards unlocked the door for them and opened it. When they walked into the room, Janet and Sha're looked to see who it was, when Abigail called out.

"Ma ma!"

Charlie put her on the bed and she crawled over to give her mother a hug and a kiss.

"I missed you mama."

"I missed you too Abby," Sha're said as they both hugged. While that was happening, Harry whispered to Charlie.

"I have made contact with someone who you know. Hopefully they will be here soon, have you told the others yet?"

"Yes, my wife and Charlie O'Neill. He will know what to do when the time comes up."

"Good, I better get you back to the kids, before Kinsey shows up."

Charlie and Harry left the room after Charlie gave his wife a kiss before leaving. Soon as they got back to the room, Harry left to do a couple of things before the cavalry arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Air Force plane touched down at the Air Force base just outside of LA. There were seven helicopters waiting for them. Sam went to one of them with some equipment and started setting it up with some help from Teal'c and Jacob. She was putting three different cameras on the bottom of the helicopter.

One was the heat seeking camera so they could tell where everyone was. The second one was to help let them know where any alien devices were, as the building would show up blue and any alien devices would show up green. The last one was to know if there were any snipers about, just in case something goes wrong. It didn't take long to get set up. Once everything was in the choppers, Sam and her father left first so Sam could tape the area with her equipment.

The rest left five minutes later. Sam told the pilot where to do the sweep and what speed to go at, so she could get everything taped. Jacob looked at the two monitors with the heat seeking camera and the other for alien devices. After a few minutes, they were over the target area, so they started recording.

At that time, Jacob found four snipers. He told Sam where they were, so Sam decided to have them and any others that were on the rooftops taken out straight away. Within less than five minutes, the four snipers and eight men that were on the rooftops were taken out with the tranquilliser guns. Then they headed toward where they were meeting the others.

When they arrived, everything was set up and both Sam and Jacob went though the tapes to find out where everyone was and how many NID men there were, and where the alien devices were kept and what they looked like. Once done, Jacob showed them on the maps that Daniel had printed from his computer. Sam was able to get a good picture of one of the devices.

Once everyone was debriefed and Jack told them their orders, Teal'c got out the Asgard transporter devices and passed them to everyone there. Once done, they all got into the SUVs and left. It would take them few minutes to get there.

Major Davis contacted General Hammond and told him what was happening. Hammond told Major Davis that Thor had just arrived and he was informing him of the situation, and he would be on stand by with his ship for them to transport up with Janet and everyone else before transporting them down to the SGC.

He could transport up the mirror straight away, but first of all, he was going to make a fake copy of it before doing the swapping and making sure that the NID didn't know what had just happened. Major Davis contacted Jack to let him and the others know that Thor was on stand by with his ship.

Once that was sorted out, they split up into three groups, since there were two doors, one in the back and the other in the front. They started to move in slowly, when Jack spotted two of the devices, Sam used her device to shut it off. Once off, Teal'c used his Zat three times and it was gone, then he used it on the camera.

When that happened, two guys came out of the building, then two of the SG team members use the guns to knock them out. Once that was done, they moved in, the first group carried on while the second kept watch on the door just in case any more showed up. The third team made their way to the other door, to keep a look out just in case there were any more surprises waiting for them.

Within fifteen minutes, they made it to one of the rooms, taking out any NID agents along the way, but there was no sign of Kinsey, which Jack was starting to worry about. When they got to the first room, they managed to open it to find Janet, Sha're, Abigail and DJ in there. They were all shocked.

Jack put his finger up to his lips; they all knew what it meant, to be quiet. Jack got them up. Janet held onto Abigail, while Sha're held onto her son. Then he signalled Major Davis to let him know whom they had found so far and to let Hammond know that there would be four guests showing up in the infirmary. Once done there, he signalled Thor to warn him that two were beaming up.

Which meant that two of the transport devices were being used. Major Reynolds held on to Sha're's arm, then they disappeared. Then about a minute later, Captain Thomson held on to Janet's arm, then they disappeared up to Thor's ship, then down to the SGC, where General Hammond was waiting for them, to greet them in person.

They carried on down the hallway, knocking out some more NID guys along the way, plus destroying all the devices and cameras on their way. They finally reached the room where most of the heat signals were coming from. So Jack opened the door slightly to have a look around to find out how many agents were in there. Then he signalled the others when they were ready with the guns. Luckily, there were only three in there, so it was easy to take them out without their realising what just hit them.

Jack, Teal'c and Ferretti were ready. Jacob quickly opened the door, and they were able to knock out the agents before they had a chance to react with what just happened. Then they walked in there and were shocked to find Kawalsky standing there in shock. He walked over to Jack, then gave him a big hug, before he saw Ferretti there, then gave him a hug as well.

"Gee Jack, what took you so long?" He said, making them all laugh.

"It's good to see you to Kawalsky." Then there were two clicks on the radio.

"What is it?"

"Sir, Kinsey just showed up with three other men in suits, should we take them out sir?"

"Do you know who the three men are?"

"No sir, we haven't seen them before."

"Ok, knock them out, we will be there soon as we can, O'Neill out."

Then there was a baby crying. Sam went over to where one of the beds was. She saw the young baby between two pillows. She picked him up at looked at him, he had blue eyes. When Sam picked him up, she felt a strange sensation; it was a warm, good one. She put him against her shoulder and rubbed his back, which made him calm down.

"Ok, is everyone else here?" Jack asked.

"No, my wife."

"We got her and Sha're and the kids, they are safe. Ok guys, you can beam this lot to the SGC, we will be there in a few hours, just some last minute things to take care of before we all leave."

They all nodded. They all took care of the children and Kawalsky. Within a couple of minutes, they were all transported to the SGC infirmary. SG1 and two other SG team members headed back the way they came. When they got there, Jack ordered the other team to meet them back at the SUV's.

Jack got four of the men to transport Kinsey and the three men to the SGC holding cells. When they were gone, the rest went back to the SUV trucks that were waiting for them. Before they left, Sam had them checked out, she found little parcels on the bottom of all the trucks. When she looked at them, she noticed that there was Naquada in the middle of each parcel. She showed one of them to Jack. He took all of them and went back into the building again. A few minutes later he came back out.

When Sam saw him, she was relieved. When they all got into the SUV trucks they all started to drive away, headed back to the Air Force base. Three hours later, they all arrived. Major Davis was there waiting for them to return. Half an hour later, they were all on the plane heading back to Peterson Air Force base. They all were happy that the mission had gone well. Sam was getting a strange sensation again like she did when she was next to one of the SUV trucks. Jacob and Selmac sensed it also.

"Dad, can you and Selmac," As she looked at her father, he just nodded.

"Ah sir, we have a problem" Sam looked at Jack.

"What is it Carter? The mission was a success." Sam looked at her communicator.

"Thor, can you hear me?"

"Carter, what's going on?"

"Major Carter is everything alright?" Thor asked.

"Thor, can you scan this plane, please, for Naquada?"

"Jack, we are sensing a present of Naquada on the plane." Jacob said.

"What! I hope you're joking?" Jacob shook his head. Minutes later,

"Major Carter, I have scanned the plane you are on and there is naquada on it. I'll beam it up to my ship for you, but there is a timer on it."

"Thor, I'm coming up, I might be able to dismantle it."

"I don't think you can Major Carter."

"How much time is left on it Thor?"

"Two minutes!"

"Ok," then she turned to look at Jack.

"Sorry sir, I have to do this."

Then Sam transported up to Thor's ship. She looked at it and picked it up in both hands. "Thor, can you bean me down to the gate room please?"

Then Sam was transported down to the gate room. She turned to see Walter standing there looking at her.

"Sergeant, dial the gate anywhere now," Sam said.

So he started dialling when he saw what was in her hands. She turned back looking at the gate and the timer. General Hammond showed up at the control room. He turned on the microphone.

"Major, what's going on?"

After the seventh chevron locked and there was a whooshing sound, Sam threw the device in the hole, then turned around, and looked up at the control room. "You can turn the gate off now Sergeant."

By that time Hammond had showed up at the gate room.

"Major, care to explain?"

"I just threw an NID naquada bomb into the wormhole, sir. Sorry, I had no choice. The bomb was big enough to cause an earthquake in midair and would have done lots of damage on the ground sir, even if it was on Thor's ship, sir, it would have done damage to the ozone layer. This was the only option left, sir"

"Good thinking Major, how much time was there left on the bomb before you threw it in the worm hole?"

"Ten seconds, sir. It was a close one. I'll do a full report about it, sir. Permission to leave, sir?"

"Permission granted Major."

Then Sam beamed herself back up to Thor's ship.

"Well, Earth and your ship is saved once again." Thor looked at her as she smiled at him.

"What did you do with the device?"

"I threw it in the worm hole as it was forming."

"I see, that was a stupid idea, Major Carter and it worked."

"Yes, thank you for helping us out today."

"You are welcome, Major Carter. Is there any thing else I can do for you?"

"Well, have you got the mirror?"

"Yes, I have already replaced it with a fake one."

"That's good news then. Is there any chance of destroying it?"

"There is one way, I could send it into the sun, that would destroy it."

"Ok, do it please, then I will know that it has been already done."

Thor moved three stones and Sam watched them leave Earth and start to head towards the sun. Two minutes later, the mirror was transported close to the sun. They both watched it slowly melt as it was heading into the sun, then it was gone. Then Thor returned back to Earth, once again back in orbit.

"Thanks for that Thor. Can you return me back to the plane? Col. O'Neill will be worried about me disappearing like that."

"As you wish Major Carter, while I'm still here, I will scan your planet for any more naquada, then I'll beam the rest of it up."

"Thanks for that Thor. If you want to, you can send it to my lab. I know that we could use it for our reactors for the Alpha site."

"Once I have finished scanning your planet, I'll beam all of it down to your lab."

"Thanks, Thor!"

Then Thor moved a stone and Sam was transported back onto the plane.

When Jack saw her, he quickly went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around Jack also.

"Sam, don't you ever disappear on me like that again!" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Jack, I had to do something."

Then they pulled back from one another so they could look into one another's eyes.

"Sam, what were you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

"No, but I did save Earth and Thor's ship from disaster." Sam said with a small smile.

"What did you do? You were gone for over ten minutes and I was worried about you."

"Well, when I saw the size of the bomb, I had only one option and that was the Stargate. So I got Thor to beam me to the gate room and I got Sergeant Davis to dial the Stargate to any address. When the wormhole was forming I threw the bomb into it."

"What would have happened if you or Jacob hadn't sensed it?"

"Well for one, the plane would have blown up!"

"Funny!"

"Jack, I'm serious, it would have been the worse disaster in US history. Imagine an earthquake hitting all of California right through to Texas and the tidal waves would have wiped out everything on Hawaii, New Zealand, Fiji and many other places. That would have only been just the beginning!"

"Wow, that's big!" Jack was shocked by what Sam had just told him.

"Yes, I reckon there was enough naquada in that bomb for at least one hundred reactors, possibly more."

"What about Thor's ship, the shields?"

"No Jack, it wouldn't have worked. It would have destroyed half of the ozone layer, not to mention the fallout of Thor's ship coming down in pieces!"

"Whoever built the bomb didn't think about what might have happened after they blew up."

"I guess not!"

"Well, I'm glad you thought up the idea to save Earth once again."

"Don't forget Thor's ship and your best buddy Thor!"

"Yeah, that two. Hey, what did he say once you got rid of the bomb?"

"He said it was my stupid idea that it worked."

Jack laughed, then he gave her another hug. Everyone heard what Jack and Sam has said about the bomb and what Thor had said and they all laughed. When Jack and Sam pulled apart, they looked at everyone there. Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c gave Sam a hug, and then Jack did one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Two hours later, they all were back at the SGC, showered and changed into clean BDU's and checked out by Dr Brightmen. SG1 and Jacob sat at the briefing table with General Hammond. Major Davis was also there for the debriefing.

They all took turns telling Hammond about what had happened and what they all did. Then Sam told him what had happened to the mirror and about the bomb that she threw into the Stargate when it was forming. When they finished, Dr Brightmen showed up.

"How are our guests, Doctor?" General Hammond asked.

"They are all fine, including the baby. I ran some tests and they are who they say they are sir. I didn't know about the children, so I ran DNA tests. Col. Charlie Kawalsky was telling the truth about the children, sir."

"I see. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes sir, we need baby things, like diapers, clothes, baby powder, things like that, sir!"

"Ok, thank you for that Doctor. You are all on down time for a week so we can get our guests sorted out. In the mean time, they can have the guest quarters. Is there anything else?"

"Sir, what about Cassie?" Sam asked.

"Ok Colonel, Major, why don't you go and get her. Now, is there anything else?"

"Sir, someone knew that we were there, but whoever they were, they failed to kill us," Jack said.

"Is there any idea who it might have been?"

"No sir!" Jack said.

"It could have been the NID. After all, the SUV's weren't left alone. Perhaps one of the drivers might have been an agent, but perhaps we will never know now," Daniel said.

"Ok, is there anything else?" General Hammond looked around the table.

"Ok, people, dismissed."

When General Hammond stood up, so did Dr. Brightmen, Jack and Sam. They all waited for him to go into his office.

"Sir, what time should I meet you on the surface?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was thinking about seeing the kids first. I know that Daniel will want to see Sha're and the baby, so why don't we all go down to the infirmary for a bit before getting changed, that is if it is alright with you, doc?" Jack said.

"That is ok with me, but the woman there, Janet Fraser, was trying to give me orders just before I came here."

"Well, it sounds like our Dr. Fraser alright!"

"Did you say Dr! Fraser, as in Dr! Janet Fraser, the one who was killed last month?" "Yes, the very same. So I think you better watch it with her around. She doesn't mince her words!"

"Don't forget her large needles too, Jack!" Daniel said, with a grin on his face.

"Oy, trust you to remember that Danny boy." Everyone chuckled to what Daniel had just said.

They all left the briefing room to head towards the infirmary. When they got there, Jack dismissed the guards, while they were all there. Even Ferretti was there talking to Kawalsky. When they all walked into the room, Daniel walked over to Sha're's bed where Abigail was sitting on the end of the bed, while Sha're was holding DJ as she had just finished feeding him.

They both talked for a while. Jack and Sam talked to Janet and Charlie K for a bit, then Charlie O walked through the door. Jack looked at him for a moment before going up to him. Then gave him a hug. Everyone looked at what just happened. They all knew what had happened to Jack's son who had died about nine years ago after a shooting accident. When they pulled apart, Jack had his hands on Charlie's shoulders and they were looking at each other.

"Uncle Charlie told me what happened to your son. I know that this must be hard for you after what had happen to him. I know that I can't replace him, but I'm willing to try."

"I would like that also, son," Jack said, with a tear falling down his cheek and a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, but I don't know what to call you."

"How about calling me dad?"

" Ok, dad!"

They both smiled at each other, and then gave one another a hug.

When they pulled apart again, two nurses walked in to the room with the twin babies in their hands. Charlie walked over to them. The nurse gave him one of the babies then turned to look at both Jack and Sam. Then he walked over to Sam and passed the baby to her arms. She could sense a presence within the baby.

"This is Harry Sam O'Neill, your son!"

Sam looked down at the baby who was moving around in her arms. The baby looked up at her with his blue eyes, he grabbed one of Sam's fingers and then started to suck on it.

"Someone is hungry here," Sam said.

Jack walked over to her, looking at them both. Sam was smiling at Harry. Then Charlie went and got the other baby from the nurse, and then he passed it to Jack.

"This is George Daniel O'Neill."

Jack looked down to the bundle in his arms. The baby was also looking up at him with his blue eyes.

"Sam, they have your eyes!"

"I know, they have your dimples and they have dad's nose," Sam said, as she looked at her father.

"Where are the other two boys?" Jack asked, as he looked around the room

"They were hungry, so Colonel Reynolds has taken them to the mess hall for something to eat." Ferretti said.

"Oh, Ok, who is hungry here?"

"Harry is, so I'll feed him first, and it looks like George is also." They noticed that George O'Neill was doing the same with Jack's pinkie finger.

"Well ok, why don't you guys go to the mess hall for something to eat, Sam and I will feed these two. Is there any milk or something for these two?" Jack asked.

Then the door opened and a nurse walked in with two baby bottles in her hands.

"Ah, just in time. Thank you."

The nurse passed the bottles to Jack and Sam. They both sat down next to one another, feeding the twins. Everyone else left. Sha're just put DJ down for a nap. Daniel picked up Abigail in his arms and they all left the infirmary, leaving Jack and Sam feeding the baby twins.

"Sam, I want to thank you for helping save everyone today."

"Jack, I'm glad to help, after all, we did save three families, and one of them is ours."

"Yeah, our children, there is one problem, what are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know Jack, after all, they are part of us or sort of , you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean Sam, they are just beautiful these two are."

"Yes, I wonder what the other two look like?"

"Well hopefully, like you."

"And you also, Jack."

Sam smiled at Jack before turning to look at Harry, who had just finished his bottle. Sam carefully put him on her shoulder while rubbing and patting his back. George just finished his bottle also. Jack did the same thing. While they were doing that, General Hammond showed up seeing his two best officers holding the twin boys, while talking. Jack turned to see his CO standing there with a grin on his face.

"Sir, is everything ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is, Col.. Who have we got here?" The General asked as he walked over to them.

"Sir, may I introduce to you, Harry Sam O'Neill," Sam said.

She stood up and turned around so General Hammond could have a look at the baby's face.

"Hello there, Harry," Hammond said, still smiling. Then Jack stood up.

"Sir, this is George Daniel O'Neill."

When General Hammond heard what Jack had just said, both eyebrows rose up in a surprising look.

"Hello there, George" He said as he looked at the other baby who Jack was holding.

"I see that they have your eyes, Major."

"Yes sir, they do alright!" Then he looked at both Jack and Sam.

"Where are the others?"

"In the mess hall sir, getting something to eat and drink," Sam said.

"Ok, then. Well, I thought that you should know, they all can stay here till we get something sorted out, home wise."

"Well, there is no problem with the Kawalsky family. Janet still has her house, remember she left it for Cassie? Damn! We have to talk to Cassie," Jack said as he pulled out the communication device.

"Thor buddy, are you still there?"

"Yes O'Neill, I'm still in orbit. Is there something you want?"

"Ah, yes, can you track Cassie Fraser for us?"

"Yes, I have found her."

"Good, is she alone?"

"Yes, she is in her room. Do you want me to beam her to where you are?"

"Yes thank you, we would like that."

Then a few seconds later, there was a bright light and Cassie was standing in front of them.

"What the… ! Jack, Sam, General Hammond, what's going on?" Cassie said, as she looked around.

"Cassie, come over here and sit down, please? We will explain."

"Ok!"

Cassie sat on one of the beds while Jack and Sam put the twins on another bed with pillows around them. Then they put a sheet over them, since the room was warm, and then they sat down on the chairs in front of her. General Hammond also sat down, so he could listen to them. Twenty minutes later, Jack and Sam told Cassie what had happened in the past twenty-four hours, about the mirror, and who came through it, the NID, everything. Cassie was shocked with what they told her.

"Oh my god, mum alive, but she's not my mum," Cassie said.

"Yes, she knows about you and where you came from. She would like to meet you." Sam said

"Yeah, me too."

Then the doors opened and everyone came back from the mess hall. Jack, Sam, General Hammond and Cassie all stood up, looking at them. Janet and Charlie K were the last ones to walk in with Jack K between them. Cassie was shocked when she saw her mother who she had known for seven years, standing there, alive.

Jack put his hand on Cassie's shoulder. Janet looked at Cassie, then at Jack, he nodded to her, so then she knew that it was Cassie who was standing in front of him. She let go of her son's hand and walked over to her. Cassie's tears started falling down her cheeks. Janet wrapped her arms around Cassie. At the same time, Jack took his hand off her shoulder and Cassie wrapped her arms around Janet. Then she really started to cry. Everyone looked at just what had happened. They embraced about fifteen minutes till Cassie stopped crying, and then they both broke apart and looked at each other.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I just can't believe it, that's all. I only just found out about you a few minutes before you came through the door."

"Yeah, I was shocked also when I found out how the other me died and about you also."

"True, I think it is going to take time for all of this to sink in. My mother, you, left me the house. It is big enough for all four of us to live in, although I'm at university now, but I'm at home on the holidays and long weekends. Jack, Sam and the others here at the SGC have been taking care of the place when I'm away."

"Are you sure you want us there?"

"Yes, I would love to have you there, after all, you are my mum," Cassie said with a small smile on her face. Janet gave her a hug one more time.

Jack introduced Cassie to everyone else who she didn't know when they came through the door. They all talked for a bit before they left the children in the infirmary. The young children were falling asleep, so the nurses would be taking care of them with the help of Cassie and Charlie O.

In the briefing room, George, SG1, Jacob, Janet, Charlie K, and Sha're were sitting at the table.

"Ok, Col. O'Neill and Major Carter know what's going on and I have heard from the President that you all can stay here. Now all we have to do is find homes for all of you."

"Sir, Cassie said that we can stay at her house, although it is mine, and once we are settled in, I would like to start working here again, as well at the hospital, if that is ok sir?" Janet asked.

"I don't think that there would be any problem with that, Doctor. Col. Kawalsky, if you want to, you can be assigned to an SG team when your wife starts back to work. We will need some details from all of you, including the children, so the government can sort out the paper work."

"Thank you, sir." Charlie K said.

"Now, Mrs. Jackson, you and your children can stay on the base till we can get you a place to stay."

"Ah sir, Sha're and I have been talking, and she would like to come and live with me, her and the children. Abigail is happy about the idea sir, so you won't have to worry about finding her a place to live."

"Daniel, you would need a house to live in, your place will be too small with all your stuff and it's not childproof either," Sam said.

"True, but I'm sure we will think of something."

"Sir, what about Charlie and his brothers? We all know that the two sets of twins are Sam's and mine, well not actually ours. Any ideas, sir, on what to do there?"

"No! So for the time being, they well have to stay on the base."

"What about Charlie's schooling, sir?" Daniel asked.

"That is a good question. I'll see what I can do. Is there anything else?"

"Sir, I might have an idea." Everyone looked at Sam.

"What is it Major?"

"Well sir, remember when SG6 came back from PX3 151 about three months ago? They found some old ruins and they also found some sort of ship, big enough to go though the Stargate." Sam said.

"Yeah, I remember that. I went back with them to have a look at the writing. I've got a copy of it on my computer. From what I remember, the ship is from the Ancients and one of them managed to master time travel." Daniel said.

"I read the report about that, what's so important about it?" Hammond asked.

"Well sir, we know that Col. O'Neill here has the ancient gene, so he is the only one that can make it go, sir. What I was thinking was that if I can get it going, we could go back in time. If it does work, sir, and Col. O'Neill and I, well… get married. . ."

"What! Sam are you nuts?" Jacob said, yelling.

"Major, you would be court martialled if you and Col. O'Neill got married." General Hammond said.

"Please, let me finish."

"Ok, carry on Major."

"I know that we don't want to disrupt the time line, much like we did about six years ago, when we ended up in 1969."

"Ah, that was a good year! Oops, sorry," Jack said.

"Well sir, what we could do is get the ship working, then travel to PX2 495, that is where SG4 found the hot spring near a village where the people were looking young because of something in the water. What we could do is, use the spring for about three weeks so we would look about nine years younger, and then use the ship to travel back in time. Then gate here to earth when Ra was here and then travel forward in time to 1995. That was the year Col. O'Neill retired, so we could get married then say in Las Vegas, but if we do this, sir, we will need to take cash with us, we can't use our credit cards."

"Major, how would you get to Las Vegas and what about the ship?"

"If the ship is big enough sir, it can stay up at my cabin. I know that I wasn't up there in February in 95 and it's a good place to hide it. Teal'c can stay with it while we are in Las Vegas, sir"

"How are you going to get to town?"

"Well, I can drop Sam off just outside of town, I know where a car rental place is. She can hire a car for twenty four hours, sir."

"But won't you be needing it for longer than that?"

"I know what Jack is thinking, sir. We hire the car on Monday at a place called Fargo, then get the bus tickets and the plane tickets the same day, catch the bus to Duluth airport, then catch a flight to Las Vegas, where we hire a car, then go to the MGM grand hotel there. Then we can spend two nights there. On the second day we get married, have dinner and spend the last night there. The next day, we check out and head for the airport, then catch a flight back to Duluth, then a bus back to Fargo, where Teal'c can meet us with the car. Then we head back to Jack's cabin for the night. The next day, we use the ship and go back till it is Tuesday, then I take the car back to town, then meet the ship at the same spot at a certain time. Then we head back to Egypt. On the way, we go back in time again, go though the gate to PX2 495, and then back to this time. That is how long we will be away for if everything goes to plan. Then we return back to this day in time, and then gate home. To you sir, it would be only five minutes and we come back nine years younger."

"Major, that is some plan you've got there. What about your wedding? How would it affect the time line and how would your past selves know?"

"Well sir, for one, both the Col. and I never dated anyone else or have been with anyone in that time. What we could do is get our marriage licence, wedding photos and our wedding rings, send them to JAG headquarters, someone that dad knows back then who will be still there today, have the marriage licence and the rings together, in a sealed box with a letter attached to it for whoever it is to follow the instructions to the letter having it sent to you sir. I would have a note attached to it with the Stargate Earth symbol on it, for you to give to Col. O'Neill. If all goes to plan sir, and we do this, day after tomorrow, you will receive the package the next day after, sir."

"Ok, let's just say this plan of yours works, who will be going?"

"Well, Janet, if she would be my matron of honour, Col. Kawalsky, but that's up to Col. O'Neill, sir, and me. Sorry dad, you know what it was like back then between us!"

"Sam, I will be honoured to do it again," Janet said, smiling.

"Yeah, Jack, same here." Everyone looked at them both because of what they had just said.

"You two were… With us?" Jack asked.

"Yep, we had heaps of fun, us guys did. In our reality, when you two got married, well, our bucks night was interrupted by the women from the hen night. They decided to barge in on what we were up to. Some of us guys were trying to get Jack drunk, strip him down to his boxers and cuff him to a pole at the gateway with a sign on it reminding everyone about the wedding the next day. But, I was the one who ended up getting drunk and waking up in the morning cuffed to the pole with a sign around my neck, saying '_Never cross soon to be Mrs_._ J_._ O'Neill and end up like this'_!_" _

Everyone laughed, with what he had just said, Charlie K was blushing.

"He was wearing black boxers that said, '_I'm to sexy'_. Well, it is a shame we don't have any photos of that, but he did learn his lesson," Janet said.

" Sam, if everything does go according to plan, when you get back and George gets your package, how about doing it all over again, this time with everyone, family and friends?"

"Well, we will talk about that when we get back, dad."

"Ok people, it seems we have things to plan for tomorrow. What do you need, Major?"

"Well sir, Janet and I will need to go shopping for a wedding dress and get some money out of the ATM for the long trip, sir. Col. Kawalsky will need dress blues for it and so does Col. O'Neill. Plus, we have to sort out the rings also, sir."

"Ok, do what you have to do. You will be leaving the day after tomorrow. If there is anything you need before then, let me know. Dismissed!" They all left the briefing room.

Sam and Janet went into town to look for a wedding dress and bride's maid dress, while Jack was helping Charlie K sort out his uniform for the wedding. Sam had her father's dress blues at her place. The four met up at a coffee shop in town. Sam had her wedding dress sorted out and Janet's dress as well. Then she withdrew enough money for the next few days, while they were away.

After they all had coffee, Sam and Jack gave Janet and Charlie some money so they could buy themselves some clothes for themselves and for their son. Jack and Sam went to the jeweller's shop to look at wedding rings. While there, Jack saw an oval blue topaz gem with twelve small diamonds around it set in an 18ct gold band. Once he saw it, he went back and helped Sam look at wedding rings. They both chose plain gold wedding bands, both in 18ct.

Once they were both paid for, Sam had to go across the road to the pharmacies to get her usual shower gel and facial cleaner. While she was getting her stuff there, Jack went back to the ring again, once he had a closer look at it, he decided to buy it for Sam.

Once he paid for it, he waited for her outside the shop. When she arrived back with her stuff, they walked down the street towards her car. Once there, Jack helped her put the bags in the back seat. Once done, they went into the shop that was in front of them. It was like a baby factory with everything in it.

While in there, they both bought the four young boys clothes and cotton diapers and two basinets for the young twins. They decided to put them into Jack's truck, which was parked next to Sam's car. Once done there, they both talked for a bit, and then Charlie K and Janet showed up with both arms full of bags with clothing in them.

They put the stuff into both the cars and the truck. Jack and Charlie went back to the base to get some things sorted out, while Janet and Sam carried on shopping in town for a bit longer. While they were in one shop, Sam decided to Get Charlie O some clothes, since she had an idea what his size was, she got him some clothes to last for the next few days till everything was sorted out.

When they both walked out of the shop, Pete Shanahan saw Sam and Janet heading towards Sam's car, so he followed them. When they got there and the bags were in the car, Sam stopped what she was doing as she sensed that someone was watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I dont know, Janet. I sense someone is watching us, the hairs on the back of my neck just rose up a minute ago."

They both looked around to see if any one was watching them, then Sam saw Pete. He walked towards them.

"Just great!" Sam muttered to herself, Janet heard her and saw a guy walk towards them.

"Hello Sam."

"Pete."

"Whos your friend?" Pete was looking at Janet with a smile on his face.

"Janet. this is Det. Pete Shanahan. Pete, this is my friend, Dr. Mrs. Janet Fraser Kawalsky."

"Hello! Sam, we better get going, Jack is due to wake up in half an hour from his nap." Pete laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked.

"I just cant believe that your CO takes naps in the afternoon"

"Well, you can rub that silly smile off your face Det Shanahan. Janet here is talking about her three year old son, Jack Kawalsky, not Colonel Jack ONeill. Is that clear, Detective?" Sam said yelling at him in her Major tone.

People stopped in the street looking at what the yelling was about. Janet looked around and she noticed that people were looking at them. Sam also noticed, but she was angry with Petes being a smart ass.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry."

"Goodbye! Come on Janet, your son will be waking up soon."

Sam went to open her door, when Pete grabbed her arm. She looked at where he grabbed it.

"Sam, why dont I take you out to dinner? Im going to be in town for the next few days, so how about it?"

"I said it once, and Im going to say it again. The answer is no! Got that? So, can you please let go of my arm?"

He didnt, and Sam was getting angry. A car stopped just behind Sams car. A guy got out of it and Janet recognised him as Sams father, Jacob Carter.

"Is everything alright here Sam?"

"Yeah, everything is just peachy, this guy was just letting go of my arm."

"Listen, I dont know who you are, pops, so why dont you just move along. This lady and I were having a private talk.

"Like hell you are. I am warning you, if you dont let go of my arm, Ill break yours!"

"You know Sam, I could have you arrested for threatening a cop."

"If you dont release my arm by the time I count to three, I will break it." He just laughed.

"You better let go of her, or you will pay for it!" Jacob said.

"Yeah right."

"Ok, that does it one two three!"

She used her other hand to grab his wrist and twisted it. Once he released her arms, she let go and then she opened her car door. He grabbed her arm again. This time he squeezed it, so she twisted her body quickly, and his arm hit the open door. There was a cracking sound that came from his arm when it broke. He let go of her, while screaming, and she got into her car... Janet was already in there, waiting for Sam.

"I warned you and you didnt listen! Now you can suffer all you like and leave me alone!"

Then she slammed the door of her car shut. Jacob was almost in his rented car when he heard what Sam said to the guy, he was cradling his arm at the time. Jacob got into his car and slowly moved away in his car watching for Sams car. Then she was just behind him.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the base.

Sam was still angry. On the way there, Jacob contacted George and told him what had happened in town with Sam and a cop, just in case he got a call from the police department. As soon as they both found a car park, Jacob got out of his car and walked over to where Sams car was. He noticed that George, Charlie K and Jack were also heading towards her car.

Janet got out and saw her husband. She ran straight into his arms. Sam was still in the car gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white and she was still so angry about what Pete did to her. Jack opened her car door and bent down so he could see her face; he got one of his fingers under her chin and made her turn her head so he could look at her.

"Sam, look at me, please," Jack said, with a calming voice.

She turned and looked in to his brown eyes. Tears were starting to fall. Jack stood up and held out his hand to Sam. She undid her seatbelt and got out of her car, she held on to his hand and looked in to his eyes.

"Come here," Jack said. Sam took one step forward and they both hugged one another and she started crying. Jack was rubbing her back to help calm her down. A few minutes later, he asked,

"Sam you want to tell me what happened?" Sam pulled away and looked at Jack.

"Pete Shanahan!" Then she hugged him again.

Jack knew what she was talking about. He looked at both Jacob and George, he could see the questioning look on their faces.

"Sam, would you like for me to tell the others?" Sam just nodded her head while it was still on his shoulder.

"Det. Pete Shanahan is from the Denver police department. Mark was the one who introduced Sam to him about three months ago. Hes been calling her, asking her out on a date. As Sam said to me that he is a bit like the Goauld, a pain in the ass. It seems that the guy wont leave her alone. Sir, is there anything you can do? It sounds like he is a stalker or something. He wont take no for an answer!"

"Ill see what I can do. Major, have you got everything you need for tomorrow?"

"No sir, I just need to go to my place and pick up few things that Ill be needing," Sam said.

"Sir, Ill take Sam to her place so she can get the things she will be needing and then to my place so I can pick up few things also," Jack said.

Sam pulled away from Jack a bit, so she could look at her father.

"Dad, can you call Mark? Talk to him, I dont think he will listen to me."

"Sure, why dont I follow you guys then?"

"Sure, ok," Jack said.

"Sam, we forgot to get Charlie some clothes."

"I know, its already taken care of it, I got him some clothes for at least three to four days. Can you guys help me with all of this stuff?"

They all helped Sam unload the car and take it all down to the infirmary, except for the wedding gown and Janets dress and other accessories. They went into Sams private quarters for the time being. Once both dresses and other items had been put away, Sam walked into the infirmary where everyone else was.

Jack was feeding one of the twins, she smiled when she looked at him feeding one of them. Next to him, sitting on the bed, were Jon and Jacob ONeill; they were talking to Jack and to Jacob, who was sitting next to Jack, feeding the other twin. She didnt know who had whom. George saw her in the doorway, he walked over to her.

"Are you ok Major?"

"Yes sir, I wish I had a camera with me right now!"

George turned to see what she was talking about, then turned back to look at her.

"I see what you mean, but there is someone missing in the picture, dont you think so?"

"Well actually two, sir, Charlie and me!"

"True, I better go to my office, Ill leave you lot alone."

"Ok sir."

George left the room to go to his office, then Sam walked over to where Jack was sitting, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yea, Im fine."

"Mummy, sit!" Jon said, as he patted the gurney next to his brother.

So Sam sat between to two young boys. As soon as she got comfortable, they snuggled to her side, so she put both arms around them. She looked at one then to another, they both had blond hair and brown eyes like their father. They both put their thumbs in their mouths and closed their eyes; they both fell asleep within minutes. Sam looked at Jack and her father, they both were looking at her with the twins.

"What?" Sam said, quietly.

"Motherhood suits you Sam," Jacob said.

"True, your dad is right, you know. You would be a great mother with these kids Sam."

"Thanks, Im so used to doing my job here or fighting the Goauld off world, I never really stopped to think about having a family. Now, it looks like that is what Im going to be thinking about after tomorrow and everything is sorted out. That is one thing we will have to do, sir, when we get back."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Family sir, these kids. One thing, my house it too small and its only a two bedroom place, and youve only got three bedrooms."

"Sam for one, call me Jack, after all we are getting married, and secondly, we have about a week to talk about what we are going to do, ok?"

"Ok, I hope you like the dress I got for tomorrow."

"Im sure I will Sam. Come on, we still have heaps to do before tomorrow, so, Im going to pass this little fella to auntie Janet and put these two to bed for their nap. Then we can head off to get some stuff from home."

Jack passed George to Janet, then he carefully lifted Jon up into his arms, and put him onto one of the beds; Sam did the same with Jacob O. Once that was taken care of, Jacob passed Harry to one of the nurses who was there. The three of them left again after giving the boys a kiss.

When they got to the surface, Sam went with Jack in his truck and Jacob used Sams car. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Sams place, and got out. They were walking up the path when Sam suddenly stopped in her tracks. Both Jacob and Jack did the same and they looked at her.

"Jack, he is here!"

"Who Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Pete!"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yes, I had the same sensation when I was in town with Janet, he is watching us."

"Come on, we better get inside the house. Dont worry, we are here for you."

Jack put his arm around Sams shoulder and they all walked up the steps. Jacob was just about to put the key into the door when Sam stopped him.

"What is it Sam?"

"Someone has been in the house," Sam said.

Both Jacob and Jack pulled out there guns.

"Are you sure, Sam?"

"Yes, because look on the ground at the door way, see that ribbon half way out the door?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Well, I had that against the door up in the top corner, so if someone opened the door, it would have fallen to the ground, that is how I know."

"Ok. Jacob, you stay here with Sam, call the base, let them know what has happened. Im going to have a look around back."

Jack left to go around the side of the house, while Jacob called George to let him know that someone had been in Sams house. A few minutes later, Jack showed up out the front.

"I cant see anything, I dont know if anything is out of place, Sam."

"Ok, come with me," Sam said. They both followed her around the back of the house, she opened a door that led under the house.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Just after I bought this place, when I was doing some renovations in the laundry room, I found a trap door. It was nailed shut, so it wouldnt open. I fixed it so it can be used for any emergency."

"How far is it Sam?" Jack asked.

"About five meters, there is a white rope dangling down. When you find it, you will find the door, just turn the wooden latch and lift it slowly just in case my laundry basket is on top of it. Dont worry, theres not much in it and I know that you want to go in and not me."

"Too right, we dont know if the front door is booby trapped or not."

"Ok, if you want to, open the laundry window and dad and I can climb though it then."

"Ok!"

Jack crawled under the house till he found the rope. He slowly turned the latch and lifted it up. He looked around and there was nothing, so he slowly opened it a bit more. He could see that the door was partly open to Sams hallway, so he carefully opened the door and then he grabbed the basket before it fell over. He moved it out of the way and then he got out of the hole and moved to the door.

He saw a shadow moving down the hallway toward the kitchen. He only saw the back of the guy. From what he saw, the guy had a plaster cast on his arm. Then he remembered what Janet had told him that Sam had broken the guys arm. Jack closed the door and then went to the window and opened it.

"You are right Sam. He is here. It seems he is waiting for you."

"Oh God, now what?"

"Jacob, call Hammond, let him know what has happened. Sam, you will have to go though the front door normally. Dont let on if you can, and Ill be waiting just in case he goes nuts."

"Ok, Ill do it"

"Sam, be careful, ok!"

"You too, Jack!"

Then Sam took a deep breath while looking at Jack, he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, then turned to go back to her front porch. Jacob just closed the cell phone and looked at Jack.

"George said, do what you have to do, so long as you dont put any holes in Sams house." Jacob said, with a grin.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Jacob. What are you going to do?"

"Ill go around the front and wait. If you need my help, call me, Ill be at the front door waiting."

"Ok, you better go, I just heard the door open."

Jacob nodded, then ran around the side of the house. Jack closed the window and locked it, he closed the trap door and put the basket back, then went to the door again and opened it slowly, so he could hear everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Sam opened the door like she normally does every time, but she didn't close it right up, just in case her father came through the door in a hurry. She walked down the small hallway that led to her kitchen. She put her purse and keys down on the counter, then turned the answer phone on. There was only one message and it was from Mark. She then went to the fridge to get a drink out when she heard him.

"Hello Sam!" Sam stood up and tried to look shocked.

"Pete, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I was waiting for you. After what you did to me earlier, I thought I'll wait for you here."

"I'm calling the police!"

Sam tried to get to her phone, but Pete grabbed it out of her hands and threw it against the wall, making Sam jump.

"How many times have I told you the answer is no, I will not go out with you?"

"Why not, your brother talks about you all the time, and when I finally meet you, you are more!"

"Stop it right there Detective. I am not interested in you, I never have been and never will be!"

"There's someone else isn't there?" Then he reached for her, grabbing her left hand.

"Let go of me!"

"Who is he?"

"It is none of your damn business!" Then he saw a gold band on her finger.

"What is this, you're married?"

Pete was in shock. Sam managed to get away from him, rubbing her wrist from where he grabbed it.

"Get out of my house right now, Pete, and don't you ever come back here ever again!" Sam said, yelling at him. Then she managed to get the ring off her finger and slip it in to her pocket, without him knowing about it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were married?"

"Because, as I said before, it is none of your damn business. Now get out, or I will call the police!" Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sam, are you home?" Jacob said, knowing what was going on.

"I'm in the kitchen." Jacob walked in to the kitchen area.

"Is everything ok? I heard you yelling from outside."

"Yeah, the Detective was just leaving."

"You… you were the one from in town, who are you, her husband?"

Sam bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but thinking about the reaction on Jack's face when he heard that one. Selmac would have been laughing inside Jacob's head with what just happened.

"Excuse me, Detective, do I look like her husband?"

Sam could see that her father was trying not to laugh.

"Well if you're not her husband, then who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your business, now, get out of my house!" Sam said, walking towards Pete with an angry look on her face. Pete just stood there.

Then Sam grabbed his arm the way he grabbed her earlier, pulling him to the door. He managed to lose Sam's grip soon as they reached the door.

Sam opened it to notice that Daniel and Teal'c were walking towards her house.

"Now, get out of my house right now! If you ever step foot on this property, I'll have you up on charges so fast, hopefully you will lose your job, now get out!" Sam said again, yelling.

She managed to push him out the door, when Daniel and Teal'c were walking up to her door.

"Hi Sam, we thought we'd come around to see if you were home," Daniel said.

"Oh hi, guys. Yeah come on in, how have things been?"

"Good, thanks. Is Jack here? We need to go over a few things we need for the trip tomorrow."

"Yeah, he is inside, come on in."

Pete just stood there looking at the two men as they walked inside her house, Sam looked at Pete.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have guests waiting for me that I invited into the house, not broken into."

Then Sam slammed the door in his face. She moved down the small hall into her kitchen area. Teal'c waited in the room next to the door. He looked out the window behind the curtain to make sure that Pete left, which he did after a minute. Then Teal'c walked out to the kitchen area.

"He is gone, Major Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c, Daniel anything?"

Daniel used a device to locate any listening bugs and cameras in her house, just in case Pete planted any. While he was doing that, Sam went and opened the door to the laundry room where Jack was hiding out. She took one look in. to his brown eyes then started to cry, Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's ok, Sam, you did great out there," Jack said whispering into her ear.

Jacob walked in and saw them hugging and he could hear Sam crying. Jack saw Jacob and gave him a small nod, and then Jacob left them alone. Sam pulled back, wiping her tears away with back of her hand.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I will be."

"Come on, let's go and see Dad."

Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder as they both walked out to the kitchen area. Jack was just about to say something when Jacob put his finger to his lips, when that happened; they knew that Daniel has found some bugs. After about twenty minutes, both Daniel and Teal'c found twelve of them.

Sam got a container out and filled it with water, then grabbed the bugs and put them into the container and then into her freezer. When that was done, she went and sat down on the couch. The others followed her and all sat down. Jack sat next to Sam and held on to her hand.

" Thanks guys!"

"Hey, no problem, Jacob asked us to check it out just in case," Daniel said.

"Oh, ok thanks Dad."

"That's alright," then he started to laugh, everyone looked at him.

"Sorry kiddo, it's Selmac, she's reminding me about with the detective said, that's made her laugh!"

"What happened Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Pete thought that Dad was my husband!" They all started laughing, even Teal'c.

"You're joking Sam!"

"Nope, he still doesn't know who he is."

"God, I wish I was here to see that!"

"Daniel, you would have given it away ," Sam said. Then Sam 's cell phone rang, Jacob looked at it.

"It's George, would you like for me to answer it?"

"Yes ok, thanks."

"Ok, I'll go in to another room." Then Jacob answered the call while walking into another part of the house.

"Sam were you wearing the ring when he grabbed your hand?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I was just trying it on, just before we arrived. I was just about to take it off when I was distracted when we were walking up the path, sorry."

"Hey, it's ok Sam, at least it was a shock for him anyway."

"Yeah, one thing though, I have to buy a new phone since he broke my cordless phone."

"You know, I was thinking when we get back, since I have a huge back yard, why don't we come back to this time and go to see the cops say at 17:20 hours, then we can make the complaint about him breaking into your house." Sam thought about it and smiled.

"Jack, that is a great idea, after all, we will be younger then. Then, when they talk to him, they will think he is nuts when he describes me."

"Yep, then they can send him to the nut house !"

"Ah Sam, what about the marriage?" Daniel asked.

"Well, about the time Jack here was retired, I was in a car accident, which left me in a coma for two weeks. When I came out of it, I didn't have any memories for the six months before then, even today I still get some flashes of memories just like with Jolinar."

"Is that true or are you making it up?" Jack asked.

"It is true, I was with her everyday sitting next to her bed till she came out of it." Jacob said as he walked into the lounge.

"What about you Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I got myself drunk while I was in Washington after the first Abydos mission. I don't remember much about being there."

"When was that Jack?" Sam asked.

"September, why?" Sam smiled.

"Were you drunk, say about February the fourteenth?"

"Ah, yes, why?"

"You see I had a week off at that time, I went away somewhere, but I can't remember where. Just before I started back to work I had the accident."

"I see where you are going Sam, since you both don't remember what happened at that time, it would be a good idea to get married then," Daniel said.

"Yep, but we need to quickly change something while we are back in our past. We should get a safety deposit box in Las Vegas and leave the key where Dad can find it. Then when Dad finds the key but doesn't know what it is, he will have to speak to a friend who might know something about the key. then since he would have been on the move back then, you would of lost contact with him, right?" Sam said, looking at her father.

"Yeah, I know a guy who would have had contacts back then, but I don't know if he is still around or not."

"Jacob, give Hammond a call, he might be able to find out where the guy is today, that is if he is still alive."

"Good Idea Jack! While I'm talking to George, Sam, why don't you start packing?"

"Ok, Dad!"

Sam got up from the couch and headed to her bedroom to start packing for the next few days that they would be away. Jacob walked into the spare bedroom, Jack followed him in there. Jacob turned around to see Jack closing the door.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it Jack?"

"Well, for one, I would like your blessing for Sam's hand in marriage. You see, I do love her a lot, and I want to do the right thing by really asking her to marry me."

"I know you do love her Jack, I can see it in your eyes every time she is around, I also have seen it in her eyes as well, Jack. I know you are a good man and you will do anything for her. I have seen it time and time again, not just as her CO, but as Jack O'Neill. Selmac and I have little chats about you and Sam. She has seen it thousands of times before in lots of couples, and the hosts before me. She says that you two are different. She's not too sure what it is about you two. We see the way you love and care about one another as you have shown in the past couple of days. Even when we come to visit, we see Sam glowing every time, and we know that you have something to do with it. Selmac says go for it, but if you hurt her in anyway!"

"Hey, Jacob, Selmac, you two should know me by now. If I hurt Sam in any way, think about who would come after me and kick my ass and don't forget Doc's needles as well. Anyway, you know I won't hurt Sam, I love her too much."

"Ok, Jack, you have my blessing. I know that you will look after her."

"Thanks Jacob, anyway what do you think of this?"

Jack pulled out the ring box from his jacket pocket and opened it up for Jacob to have a look at it.

"Wow, Jack, it's beautiful, what stone is it, a sapphire?"

"Nope, blue topaz. It reminds me of the Stargate for one and remember when I first meet Sam, it was in December."

"Gee, I know Sam would love it."

"I know, when we were looking for wedding rings, I saw it there. After we had finally chosen our wedding rings, she had to pick up few things across the road. So, while she was there, I had another look at the ring and well, now you see it."

"Go on Jack, go and see her now while she is packing. I'll contact George, after all when we get back to the base, we all are going to be busy, that's including Sam."

"Ok, thanks Jacob, Selmac."

Jack closed the box with a smile on his face, before leaving the room. Even Jacob had a smile on his face.

Jack poked his head behind Sam's bedroom door, she had her back to him. Jack walked in and closed her door. When she heard her door close, she quickly spun around to see Jack standing there.

"Jack, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, there is something. Sam can you please sit down for a minute?"

Sam moved her bag over so both she and Jack could sit down on the bed. Sam sat down looking at Jack.

"Sam, I want to do this marriage thing right."

Jack moved forward and he got one of her pillows and put it on the floor in front of her. Then he got down on his good knee and pulled out the box and opened it. At the same time he did that, he said, "Sam, you know that I love you and I won't hurt you. Would you do the honours of becoming my wife for real?"

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful. Yes I love you too. I would love to be your wife," Sam said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Jack pulled the ring out of its box and slipped it on to her finger. When that was done, they both kissed then pulled apart to look at each other.

"Ah Sam, my knees."

Sam got up and then helped Jack get up from the floor, then they both lost their balance and landed on the bed still holding onto one another, laughing. When they stopped laughing, they looked into one another's eyes.

Jack noticed that Sam was getting a sore neck, so he grabbed a couple of pillows with his free hand and slipped them under her head. Once her head was on them and she was comfortable, he leaned over and kissed her. Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck to pull him closer. Jack put his free arm around Sam's waist to hold on to her. Then there was a knock on Sam's door; they broke apart but were still holding on to one another.

"Jack, Sam are you guys ok in there?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, we are ok, come on in," Jack said, and then he gave Sam another quick kiss as the door opened and Jacob walked in.

"Oh, ah, I just got off the phone with George, he is going to make some calls for me so by the time we get back to the base, we will know then."

"Ok, well I better let you finish packing, then head to my place."

They both got up from the bed together. Jacob looked at them both, and then he saw Sam's left hand. Jacob smiled and walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. Sam looked confused as they broke apart.

"Dad, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is alright Sam." As he lifted her left hand, Sam looked from her father to Jack and then back again.

"You knew, didn't you, Dad?"

"Jack asked me just before while you were packing. We gave him our blessing, Sam, and I am proud of you," Jacob said with a grin on his face, which made both Sam and Jack smile as well.

"Well Dad, I do need to finish packing before we leave, so why don't you two go out to the lounge to see what Daniel and Teal'c are up to. I won't be long."

"Ok, yell out if you need any help!"

"I know, so go!"

Sam shooed them away with her hands. Jacob walked out of the room then Jack wrapped his arms around Sam then gave her a kiss before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Sam walked out with two bags full of clothes. She put them next to the front door. She was just about to turn around when she noticed a black SUV just across the road. She moved the curtain back to find out who it was. When she saw who it was, she wasn't happy.

"Jack, he's back!" Jack came up behind her.

"Who, Sam?"

"Pete. He's just across the road there!" Jack pulled the curtain back a bit to have a look.

"Just great! Now what? Any ideas Sam?"

"Yep, I'll be right back," Sam said, before going out the back door.

Jacob walked over to the front door to find out what was going on. Jack told him who was outside watching the house, and then they noticed Sam sneaking up behind Pete's SUV.

Jack chuckled when he saw what she was doing. Then Jacob noticed it also, he started laughing. Then Daniel and Teal'c showed up, so Jack told them who was across the road and what Sam was doing to the wagon.

Sam was slowly letting down his tyres and turning his licence plate's number upside down as well as putting popping corn up the exhaust pipe and a potato up it as well and she also tied some tin cans under the car with strings attached to them. Then she got some sort of marker out and wrote something on the back door of his wagon, she noticed that his side windows were down.

Then she disappeared till Jack saw her again pulling something from one of the trees. Jacob knew what it was and started laughing again. He told them what it was and they all burst out with laughter.

It was old seeds from a tree that makes stink bombs when you crush the old seeds. They watched as Sam held her breath, while crushing some of them and then saw her put them in the back seat through the window.

Pete got out of his truck to get some air, he went for a walk about three houses down from where his truck was. When he did that, Sam got in and removed the seeds that she had put in his truck. They saw her disappear under the dashboard. A few seconds later, they all saw her heading back towards the house. They all waited for her to come back inside. When she did, she had a big grin on her face. Jack wrapped his arms around her as they all looked outside. By that time Pete was back in his truck.

"Sam, what did you do inside of his wagon?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, I just played around with some wires. In about three minutes, the neighbours sprinklers will start up, so he will have to wind up the windows. They will all wind up at once, so we can leave once that happens. Oh, another thing I did was glue some seeds to his peddles as well." They all laughed, Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Sam, you can be dangerous sometimes!" Jack said.

"Hey Sam, what did you write on the back of his wagon?" Daniel asked.

"Oh that, I put '_Come close at your own risk'_, so if any one goes near his wagon and opens the door, they will get stunk out" they all laughed.

"Sam, how could you? That is so cruel, but funny!" Jacob said.

"Well, I got some of the seeds and crushed them to get the juices and I put small drops of it on the steering wheel and on his seat belt and on the seat as well!"

"Woo, man is he going to be high!"

"Yep, well not just that, but the juices will get into his hands, and it will take about a week for the smell to disappear, cause the juices will get into his pores of his fingers."

"Well, how come you don't stink?" Daniel asked.

"I used gloves, so there will be no finger prints for them to find and no smell. Lucky they are disposable gloves!" They all laughed. They all could see Pete had his head out the window.

"Ok guys, it's time to move. The sprinklers will start any second now." Then it happened, the sprinklers turned on and all the windows went up.

"Ok guys, we meet up at my place, and please try to hold a straight face when you walk outside" Jack said, laughing.

They all left Sam's place together, Jacob used Sam's car, while Sam went with Jack. On the way there they all laughed thinking about what Sam had just done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

They all arrived at Jack's house, still laughing. Jack went in to his bedroom to gather a few things that he would need for the trip. Sam walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Jack heard her walk in to the room and close the door.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing, I thought I'd come in here and help you pack."

"Oh ok, what are the others doing?"

"Daniel and Teal'c are sitting on the couch still laughing and Dad is on the phone talking to Mark . I hope he will be able to get through to him."

"Yeah, me too, I still can't believe what you did Sam! I didn't know what you were up to at first and when we saw you picking something up from the tree two houses down, Jacob laughed and told us what it was and what happened when you crushed them. Is the smell that bad?"

"Yep, I use to do it at school when I was a teenager. There was this one guy who used to pick on me because I was smart. So one day he took his shoe off because there was a stone in it and just as he was putting his shoe on, I flicked one of the seeds in it, so he crushed as soon as he put his foot down. Well, we couldn't get near him for a week!"

Jack laughed thinking about Sam doing something like that. Sam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, then he kissed her.

"I hope I don't get you mad and you do something like that to me," Jack said as he rested his fore head against hers.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you Jack, because then that would be teaching the boys bad habits."

"True, anyway I just finished packing everything up for our trip. Come on, we better get going. It looks like we are going to have a long night ahead of us and I have to go to the shops to get a few things before heading to the base."

"Ok, want a hand with anything?"

"Yeah, you can carry my suit out, it's in the wardrobe, and I'll carry the two bags."

Sam got Jack's suit out of the wardrobe and Jack carried his two bags. They both left the bed room and headed to the lounge where the others were. They all left together. Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c went back to the base, while Jack and Sam went to the supermarket.

They both got a trolley and started to put different foods in it for the next few days. They also bought shampoo, shower gel, and razor blades, deodorant, Tampons for both Janet and Sam and even soap to wash their clothes. Sam thought about washing powder but was thinking of the space plus Sam remembered her Grandmother use to use it when she was young and when the family went camping.

Once they got everything they needed and it was paid for, they put the stuff in the truck and headed to the mountain. When they arrived, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Charlie K and three airmen help unload the truck. A few minutes later, they put the stuff into containers. Once done there, Jack, Sam, Janet and Charlie K started to get their BDU gear together with their sleeping bags and tents, since the two planets they were going to were like summer both day and night.

Once that was sorted out, Sam got her battery for her laptop to charge overnight and other things she would need to help fix the time ship. Once done and everything else was packed up, she noticed a device that she had been working on last year. When it was next to her computer, if she was playing slots and she pressed the button, she would win every time, so she took into town with her one night and tried it out on the slot machines and roulette wheel in town. She only spent five dollars and she walked out with over twenty thousand dollars, so she hadn't used it since. She decided to take it with her to see what would happen when they were in Las Vegas.

Once that was packed away, she then closed everything down and turned the lights off before going to check on the boys who were in one of the VIP quarters. When she arrived there, Jack was there. He was changing George, and Sam stood there watching him with a smile on her face.

"Hey, need a hand there?" Sam said. Jack turned around as Sam walked over to him.

"Nope, all done. Now he needs a feed. Harry is due to wake up any time soon, so do you think you can handle him, or will you need my help?"

"I can handle him, you go and feed George here. I'll meet you in the mess hall."

"Ok, if you're sure?" He said as he picked George up with his blanket.

"Yeah, sounds like Harry's awake now, see you soon." Then she gave him a kiss before he left.

Ten minutes later, Sam walked into the mess hall with Harry in her arms. She was smiling at the young baby. One of the cooks walked over with the warm bottle for Harry. Sam sat down with him and she started feeding him, while talking to the others there.

Jacob told George, Janet, Sha're and the two Charlie's what Sam had done to Pete's car! They all laughed. Charlie O asked why Sam did it. Sam told them all how she had met Pete and how he had been bugging her ever since, so she got her revenge. Once the twins were fed and burped, they all got the young ones their dinner, then got their own.

George asked an airmen to get the two car seats from the VIP room. A few minutes later, he showed up with the twins' car seats so that Jack and Sam could put down the twins so they could eat. After dinner, they all put the kids to bed for the night before Daniel, Sha're, Janet, Charlie, Jack and Sam went out for couple of hours of shopping since it was late night shopping at the mall.

They all went together in Jack's minivan. When they arrived, they all went to different shops, including the baby shop, where Daniel bought some baby clothes for DJ and Jack and Sam did the same for the twins. There were two shops where there was a sale on, so Sha're, Janet and Charlie bought themselves some clothes there; Sam bought herself three bikinis for the trip away.

Once finishd there, it was getting late, so they all went to O'Malley's for a few drinks before heading back to the base. While there, Sam had a go at the slots, Janet was with her. Janet decided to have a go, not knowing that Sam had the device with her. So as soon as Janet put the dollar coin in and pressed the button, Sam also pressed the button on the device which was in her pocket at the same time. When it reels stop spinning, Janet won the jackpot, she was shocked that she had won ten thousand dollars.

Everyone else at the bar was also shocked. The owner showed up when the alarms went off at the machine. So she headed out the back with the guy. Sam went as well, just in case. The owner of the place paid Janet in cash. Then just as they were leaving, Janet passed almost all of it to Sam, so she could put it into the pockets of her jacket, since Janet didn't have a jacket with her, before returning to the others.

Janet bought their family a couple of drinks each before leaving the place. They were all happy when they left. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the mountain. They all headed towards the VIP quarters to check on the kids before heading to bed.

Sam gave Janet her money back before following Jack to their own quarters. Before they left, Janet paid them back because Jack and Sam loaned them some money earlier so they could get some clothes for themselves as well for Jack K. Jack walked Sam to her quarters, and kissed her goodnight, before heading to his quarters for the night.

The next morning they were up early so they could have an early breakfast and then get everything they needed to the gate room. It was just after eight when the gate started spinning and there was a whooshing sound. They all knew it was time to go, all five of them went through the gate with a F.R.E.D that had all their gears and equipment on it.

When they reached the other side, they started heading towards the ship.

Half an hour later they arrived. Sam started to work on the ship, while the others set up camp. Three days later, Sam got the ship to work. Once the camp was packed away and loaded onto the ship, they headed to the Stargate. When they got there, they dialled to PX2 495 and they managed to get through the gate.

When they arrived, they decided to travel back in time five thousand years, where there was no one on the planet at that time. They all set up camp, not to far from the hot springs. Janet and Sam started setting up the tents and getting everything else done, while the men started clearing a path to the hot springs.

Later that evening, they all went for a swim in a swimming hole that Sam made next to the river with some C4 and naquada that she had dug up from the cliff side. Luckily she warned the men before she blow a hole in the planet. They all took turns giving one another privacy.

Teal'c went first. He enjoyed the swim and he had his before dinner. Then, after dinner, Charlie and Janet went to have a swim. The weather was warm at night but hot during the day, so the swim would have been really good for them all.

Later that evening, Jack and Sam went for a swim. Sam wore one of the new bikinis that she had brought with her, it was black. Jack and Sam enjoyed themselves together. They both swam and splashed one another, as well hugging and kissing.

After spending some time in there, they decided to get out and get changed so they could head to the camp to get some sleep. Over the next two days the men cleared the path to the hot springs, while Sam and Janet took care of the campsite. They washed all of the clothes by hand, in the shade, on the third day there.

Then the men talked about the two different realities, while Janet and Sam did the same. At night time they all swam to cool down and to relax. When the men told Janet and Sam that they had finished clearing the path, they were all pleased it was done. Every second night they gave each other privacy; on the other nights they all had fun together.

They all worked together in the morning doing things like gathering wood for the fire and going to check out the land as well. In the afternoon, they all relaxed in the hot springs there. They all talked, laughing and joking. Janet and Charlie told Jack, Sam and Teal'c how their Jack and Sam got married and about the boys.

"Well, they both were infected by a virus. Everyone on the base were except for Daniel and me," Janet said.

"Who were the people from the light? The ones who were infected who were acting like cave men?" Sam asked.

"Yes, when SG1 and SG3 went though the first time, SG1 went through first. As soon as they got to the other side, they were attacked. By the time SG3 went through and fired their guns in the air, both Jack and Sam were missing, so the six of them went looking for them, but they only found few of the wild ones around a campfire. They seemed to be both male and female. They heard a woman scream, so they ran to where it was coming from. When they got there, they found three of the men unconscious but still no sight of Jack and Sam. They had started to head back to the gate when they came across the ones from the light, I found out what had happened when they got back six hours later. General Hammond wasn't happy that they didn't report back straight away, because he would have sent more teams through to look for them."

"So what happened? Did Hammond send anyone back?" Jack asked.

"Yes, five teams went through. While they were looking for both Jack and Sam, some of the personnel started to act like primitives. I had my hands full at that time. Within six hours of SG3's and the remainder of SG1S return, I had five men in the infirmary. All I could do was to put them into bunker holding cells. Two of them were from SG3. Twelve hours after they returned, the five teams came back with five of them acting like the others who were affected. General Hammond ordered the mountain closed till further notice. It took me five days to find out how come three men from other teams, Daniel and myself weren't affected. I did some checking, and I found out it was histamine which was the cause of everyone acting they way they did, so I gave all the nurses who were affected an injection first. Two hours later, they were back to normal, so between the four men, six nurses and myself, it took us ten hours to give everyone injections. The first one was General Hammond because I knew we needed some more antihistamine injections for everyone."

"Wow, the Janet we knew tested it on me first, when it worked she started injecting everyone on the base. She has been doing that ever since just in case it happens on another planet." Jack said.

"Did anything happen between you two at the time?" Charlie asked.

"Ah, well almost, but nothing happened," Jack said.

"What do you mean almost, come on!"

"Sam tried to seduce me in the men's locker room, but the virus took bit longer to affect me. Janet told me that the female primitive would tend to chose their sexual partner by who would give the stronger off spring."

"Well, that would normally happen with some women," Janet said.

"Yeah, well I remember what she did to me and afterwards, we had a chance to be alone to talk, to get things sorted out," Jack said.

"I remember, you said that you didn't remember a thing then you asked about my scar, and that if it didn't heal, I wouldn't be able to wear what was it, oh yeah, that sweet little tank top ever again." They all laughed.

"Well, you haven't since then."

"Well, someone took it. I don't know who or why. That is why I haven't worn it since. Anyway, I bought some more the other day, I might wear one tomorrow," Sam said, as she gave Jack a wink.

"Dr. Fraser, what happened to Captain Carter and O'Neill then?" Teal'c' asked.

"Well, once everyone was back to normal, General Hammond sent three teams through to find them and also give 'the touched', as they call them, injections. One week later, with the help from the people on the planet, they found them. They were in a cave, and they were both naked at the time having sexual intercourse. Luckily I was there. I had both tranquilliser guns. I went in first just in case, I went in slowly and quietly, as soon as I could see with the night vision goggles, I shot them both and waited for them to fall asleep. When they did, I called out to let the others know that I had found them and needed a blanket to cover them both up. We took them back to the SGC for them to recover, which they did. General Hammond didn't court martial them because of the virus that affected them. Two months later, Sam found out she was pregnant, so she was transferred off SG1, because we didn't know what gate travel would do to the baby. She told Jack that she was pregnant when SG1 got back from three day mission and they had a week down time. Jack wanted to do the right thing, so he asked his son if it was ok. Charlie though it would be great to have a mother again and for him to be happy, so they went to las Vegas and got married and spent the next five days up in his cabin for a short honey moon."

"What happened to the baby?" Sam asked.

" Two weeks later Jonas Hanson was transferred to the SGC. When Sam found out, she freaked out about it. When he bumped into her one day, he tried to ask her out. He said that he was a changed man, but Sam knew that he hadn't changed at all. She said no to him. He asked why not and she told him that she was happily married and pregnant with their first child. Well, as Sam would said, he showed his true colours!"

"Yep, it doesn't take much to tick him off," Sam said.

"Well, he got angry with her and started to beat her up and kick her, luckily some people heard her screaming and ran to her. Two airmen managed to drag him off her while another called me and told me what had happened. When I got there, she was bleeding and I knew there and then that she had lost the baby. She was unconscious, she did lose the baby and with the blows to the area, it had done a lot of damage. General Hammond ordered SG1 back. When they arrived at the gate room, Jack took one look at General Hammond and then to the others around him who were upset with what had happened and somehow he knew and he ran straight to the infirmary and went straight to Sam's side. He took one look at her and asked what happened. I told him that she lost the baby and that she would never be able to have any more children because of the amount of damage done to both ovaries from the kicks. Jack took it hard, he wanted to kill him; I told him that he should stay with Sam that she would need his love and support when she woke up. She did two days later and knew she lost the baby. Jack stayed with her and asked what happened. She told him what happened the day she lost the baby and about Jonas Hanson. He was court martialled and sent to prison for what he did. One of the prisoners found out the real truth about why he was in there, and spread the word. I found out that some of the prisoners in there knew Jack from his black ops days. When they found out that Jonas had killed his unborn child and beat up his wife, well, they beat him up. He spent more time in the hospital than in his cell. Six months later, he died from blows to the head from lots of punches from several guys for what he did!"

Sam had tears falling down her cheeks and Jack noticed it, he wrapped an arm around her for support.

"What happened to them?" Jack asked.

"Well, General Hammond put SG1 on down time. When Sam was released from the infirmary, Jack took her up to their cabin and they were there alone for two months. Charlie stayed with me at that time. When they both got back, they went back to work again. We all could see how hurt they both were from what had happened to them. About a year later, Daniel found the quantum mirror and went though it. When he got back, he warned all of us that Earth was in danger. SG1 and Sam went through the gate and saved Earth at that time. Anyway, after SG1 and Sam had destroyed the two ships and they had returned, they were court martialled by Kinsey for disobeying an order. They were supposed to shut down the program, but in the end, the charges were dismissed because of what they had done and they received medals for it. It was just after that we found out that George Hammond was murdered. He had testified that what they had done was heroic, risking their lives to save Earth on more than one occasion."

"Wow, that sounds like what almost happened to us," Jack said

"Yea, I'm sure it did. After that, Jack was promoted to Brigadier General and ended up being the CO of the SGC."

"General O'Neill, that has a ring to it!" Jack said. They all laughed, including Sam.

"Three months later we found out what happened to Jonas Hanson. Then, not long after that, Sam had a Goa'uld enter into her. We found out after an ash'rac tried to kill her, but Jolinar gave up it's life to save Sam. She told us that Jolinar wasn't a Goa'uld but a Tok'ra. She explained to us the difference between the two. Just before Jolinar died, she told Sam that she had given her a second chance for happiness. Sam didn't know what she meant till about year later when she found out that she was pregnant. Then she had a flash of one of Jolinar's memories and she remembered what Jolinar had said to her just before she died."

"Second chance of having a family," Sam said.

"Yes, seven months later Jon and Jacob were born. Sam's father Jacob died two months later, but he was happy that they named one of the twins after him."

Tears were falling down Sam cheeks thinking about how she would have lost her father if they hadn't met the Tok'ra after Sam had a dream about where they might be, if they were still there. Jack noticed the tears, he wiped them with his hands.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yea, just think what would have happened if my Dad had died because we didn't find the Tok'ra and they weren't asking for a host!"

"Well, we were lucky, after all we have been given a second chance, Sam!"

"Yes we all have, and we are going to help one another out, no matter what" Charlie said.

"What happened to Sara, my first wife?" Jack asked.

"She left Jack. The government and the Air Force wanted him to go on mission and she gave him a choice, the Air Force or their marriage. Jack spoke to Charlie, and he supported his father's decision, knowing that whatever he did would save lots of lives, so he went on the mission. A week after he came back from Abydos, she gave him the divorce papers, and he could see his son on weekends and holidays." Charlie said.

"What happened to her?"

"She remarried about a year later and had two more children, twins, a boy and a girl. Her new husband didn't like Charlie at all. So when they moved to Washington, Jack had to go there if he wanted to visit Charlie. When he did visit, Charlie told him that his step father use to beat him up, saying that he was useless like his old man. When Jack saw the bruises on his arms and the cut lips, he wasn't happy about it, so luckily he had a friend in Colorado springs who was on the police force. He spoke to him one day and told him about what his son had said and about the beatings, so he contacted a friend who was a detective in Washington. He did some investigating and found out the Charlie's stepfather's other two wives had left him because he was beating up the kids and sometime the wife also. Jack went to court and won his case. He got full custody of Charlie. At that time, Jack and Sam were married, and it was two months later when Sam found out that she was pregnant with the twins."

They talked for bit longer, before getting out of the hot springs. A week later they all noticed that they were getting younger. Jack and Sam went to take the ship for a run around the planet to check the place out and while they did that, they decided to go back in time about ten years. Sam had some seeds from the green and red apples, oranges, lemons, black, red and green grapes, apricots, plums and pears that they had with them. They knew that the ground was fertile and everything would grow big. They planted them not too far from the hot springs and they stayed there for a month.

Then they went forward ten years into the future but three months before they originally showed up. They planted all sorts of veggies, potatoes, pumpkin seeds, carrots, lettuces, beans, peas and other vegetables as well. They stayed there for two weeks. Luckily, they had fruit to eat from the seeds they planted ten years earlier.

Then they moved back to the same time as they left. When they landed where they had the ship before, Janet was shocked when she saw them. Jack had grown a beard and his hair was a bit longer than before and there was less grey in it. Sam's hair was bit longer than before as well. When Charlie and Teal'c showed up, Jack and Sam told them what they did, since they all decided to stay bit longer.

When Jack and Sam showed them where they planted all the fruit and vegetables, they were shocked. At least they could eat the fresh fruit and vegetables every day. They even told them that they had gone back to Earth and brought back two nannies and one Billy goat, plus the same with sheep. So they could stay on this planet, they worked it out that some people from Earth would be there in the next fifty years, so at least there would be fruit and meat for them all. Since the river was fresh water, they also got some female trout and salmon, so when the time came for them to lay their eggs, they would be on a new planet. Everyone was surprised with what they did even though they were away for only five minutes.

Both Jack and Sam had a hot shower to freshen up and Jack had a shave, then Sam gave him a hair cut. Once that was done, they all got dinner sorted out. They all did the same thing every day for a week, they went out to collect enough wood for the night fire and collect fruit and vegetables for lunch and dinner, plus they all went for walks around the place. They only went to the hot springs twice a week.

Sam found a good place to make a cave because they knew that the storms weren't too far away. Sam made some small naquada bombs with some C4. She put them in a spot against the cliff, then she got Teal'c to shoot the C4. When she first did it, the hole was bigger than the Stargate, so over the next two weeks the hole got deeper.

Then they made some steps on the side of the cliff, with Teal'c's staff weapon. When they found a good point, they made another cave about twenty meters above the first one.

Then a week later the storm arrived, they put the ship in the lower cave, and they all moved to the higher cave. Sam and Janet picked enough fruit and vegetables and stowed enough water for four days, while the men gathered enough firewood for four to five nights.

Once everything was packed away, they settled in the cave, just in time before the storm hit. All they could do was listen to the wind blowing outside of the cave and the rain falling down.

Five days later the storm passed them, and they all went to the cave entrance to check the damage of the area and also check on the Stargate. They found lots of trees had fallen down from the storm and there was some damage done to the fruit trees and to the veggie patch and there was no damage to the hot springs pool area.

They all had a look around and started to clean up the area and set up camp once again. Later that afternoon, they all had a swim and hot shower by using the hot spring water and portable shower unit they had with them. Later that night after dinner, they all want to bed early since it had been a long day for them.

Jack and Sam took the ship out of the cave and went for a ride. They went back in time for about three months, then went though the wormhole to earth, then to the future to 1995 for a try out. Luckily the ship was invisible, they landed it out side of a supermarket, Sam went in there to buy some more things that they needed, like shower gel, shampoo, toothpaste, coffee, Tampons for Janet and for herself. Deodorants as well, plus she got some packs of potato chips, dip, marshmallows, beer, soda and some meat as well.

Once paid for, she walked out of the shop and around into an alley way where the ship was. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then gave Jack the signal, the door opened and Sam quickly got in and Jack shut the door. Then they left to go to another shop, where Sam bought five sleeping bags, and three tents as well, plus two new hunting knifes and a sharpener as well. They went back to the ship once again. They went back in time like before, back through the Stargate, then forward in time to where they were before. They were away for an hour, to Janet, Charlie and Teal'c it was only two minutes.

When Jack and Sam showed up with bags full of stuff, the others couldn't believe what they had done, but they were pleased, because they all knew that they were getting low on things. They help put the new tents up and put the old ones away, same with the sleeping bags.

This time Sam brought enough supplies for three months. The chips, marshmallows, beer, and soda lasted for a week. The meat only lasted for one day. Jack and Charlie put the drinks in the small water pool in the cave that Teal'c had dug up, Sam and Janet used a bucket each to take the water from the river and put it into a newly dug hole. The water was cool and it kept the drinks cool for them all. Both Janet's and Sam's hair was longer than before.

They all looked almost ten years younger, but Jack decided to stay in the hot springs little bit longer so he looked almost fifteen years younger. Somehow the water from the hot springs, not only made them younger, but it made their hair grow twice as fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Three days later, they all decided to head back to Earth. So, the next day they packed up everything and made sure they had left nothing behind before they left. Once on the ship, they headed to the Stargate, then back to Earth. Once there, they went forward in time to February 1995.

Jack dropped Sam off at the park, and he told her where the Avis car rental place was in St Cloud. Luckily it was only two blocks away and then he dropped Teal'c off at a road corner, since he knew where Jack's cabin was. Once he did that, he headed to his cabin, since he knew how long it would be before Sam reached the corner of the road where Teal'c would be.

Sam made it to the car rental place. Once she paid for the car; she only hired it for two days, she went to the bus station and got the four bus tickets that they would need. As she was heading out of town, she stopped off at a supermarket and bought some food and drinks for Teal'c. Then she went across the road to a travel agency. She paid for the airfare for the four of them, plus car rental as well as book the hotel that they would be staying at as well book the chapel for them. Once she paid for all of it in cash, and got the tickets for them all, she went back to the car, then drove out of town.

Jack arrived at his cabin five minutes after dropping Sam off at the park. They all unloaded the ship, and sat down for a cup of coffee. An hour later Jack and Teal'c left in the ship once again. A couple of minutes later, they landed the invisible ship on the side of the road. When it was clear, Jack opened the door and Teal'c got out, and then Jack closed the door once again. He waited for about five minutes, just in case something went wrong. Sam showed up, and Teal'c got in the car and they headed off towards Jack's cabin. Then Jack left also. He arrived within a minute. Once the ship was out of sight, he started to relax for a bit. Ten minutes later, Sam and Teal'c showed up. Sam could see how Jack loved his cabin, when she got out; he greeted her with open arms.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a kiss.

"This place is beautiful Jack, I should have come up here sooner."

"See, I told you would like this place!"

"Well anyway, can you give Teal'c and me a hand with the food? Where are Janet and Charlie?"

"Oh they went for a walk about half an hour ago," Jack said with a grin on his face.

They unloaded the car and then put their bags in it. Jack got Sam a cup of coffee. She showed him their tickets and hotel and car rental tickets also. When Janet and Charlie returned from their walk, they all got into the car and headed back into town. Once there they all took their bags out and gave Teal'c a hug before he left to head back to the cabin.

While they were waiting for their bus, Sam knew that they were running low on money, so she went to where the slots were. She put money in and hit the button three times and nothing, so when she did it one more time, she pressed the device that was in her pocket as she hit the button. She hit the jackpot, she tried to show that she was shocked. She used her top to catch all of the coins that were coming out, Jack showed up to see what Sam was up to, so he helped her with the money.

They went to the counter and the guy behind it was shocked that someone had hit the jackpot. He counted the dollar coins up. Jack knew that they only had five minutes before they had to get on the bus, but they were lucky, the bus was ten minutes late. When the guy finish counting the dollar coins, Sam and Jack had won over eight hundred dollars. Sam knew that it would last them for a little while once it was changed into notes. They left and got onto the bus with Janet and Charlie.

Five hours later, they arrived at Duluth airport; they ate something at the café there before getting on the plane to Las Vegas. Once on the plane, they all relaxed for a while. Jack got some rest because of what he had been through in the past couple of days.

The plane arrived at the airport and they all got in the SUV, which Sam had hired, and then they were on their way to MGM hotel. An hour later they arrived and checked in. Sam paid for their first night there plus for the spa package and for the hire of the chapel and paid for the minister up front.

The woman gave them their keys for their rooms. They were next to one another; the beds were king sized. They were looking forward to sleeping in a real bed. Once they were settled in and all had had a real hot shower and had freshened up, they all went downstairs to the casinos for about an hour before heading to a restaurant for their dinner at the 'craft steak'.

Janet and Charlie went to the slots, while Jack and Sam went to the roulette table. Jack picked a number and Sam kissed the ten dollar chip, Jack put it on 14. Once everyone else had put their bets on the table, the dealer did his thing. When he started, Sam pushed the button and said fourteen in her head over and over till the ball stopped.

When everyone checked, it had landed on fourteen. Jack gave Sam a kiss, they did it five more times and won every time, then they decided to leave the table to try some thing else. They played slots for a bit. Sam put a dollar coin in and won fifty dollars. In the end, they spent ten dollars and won ten thousand dollars. So they called it quits for the time being and had some dinner.

Two hours later, Janet and Charlie went back to their room for the night, so Jack and Sam went back to the slots for a while before going to bed themselves. On their way to their room, Sam had one more go on one of the dollar slots and won the jackpot. They won a hundred thousand dollars. It was put into chips for them, and put into both of their names. Then they both went to their room and then they went to bed for the night.

The next morning they ordered room service for breakfast, before heading down to where the chapel was, so they could fill out the papers before the wedding. Once done there, they all went shopping and checked out different casinos for a few hours before heading back.

They went to three different casinos and won some money in each of them. Janet and Charlie won ten thousand dollars in all, while Jack and Sam won over three hundred thousand dollars, so they decided to put all of it into a bank safety deposit box. When they arrived at one of the banks, they had to open up an account which they did do.

Then they headed back to their hotel rooms for about an hour's rest. Jack noticed that Sam had been quiet, so he knew something was wrong, so he asked her as they were lying on the bed snuggling in one another's arms.

"Sam are you ok?"

"No!"

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"This Jack, we, I, have been cheating."

Sam showed him the device. He took it from her hand to look at it closely.

"What is it, what do you mean cheating?"

"Well, it started last year when we got back from PX4 826 with all of the gadgets that were in my lab. I was playing slots on my computer one night when I picked it up. I pressed the button and it glowed at the same time I thought to my self, it would be nice to win the jackpot. At the same time, I accidently hit the mouse key, and what I saw I couldn't believe. I won, even though it was for fun at the time. So I tried it again thinking of something else like four aces, I pressed the button and it dealt four aces. So, one night, I went into a casino in town to try it out. I won twenty thousand dollars!"

"How many times have you used it since then?" Jack could see that Sam was starting to cry.

"The next time I used it was when Janet won that money at O'Malley's. I'm sorry Jack, I'm really sorry! You shouldn't have to marry me. I should have been honest with you before we left Earth!"

Then Jack could see she was really crying. He held her in his arms, and he kissed her forehead.

"Sam, why did you do that?"

"Well for one, to help Janet and Charlie out till they could get on their feet, and for us to help the boys out. After all, we do need to buy a new house. When we were at the bus station, I knew we were running a bit low on cash, so that is why I used it then. I know I should have told you Jack, but now we are getting married in a few hours, I just wanted to honest with you, get it of my chest. If you don't want to go through with it, I'll understand."

"Sam, look at me!"

Sam looked at Jack, she looked into his eyes. All she could see was love and understanding. Jack bent over and kissed her.

"Sam, I love you! I will always love you! I can see what you were trying to do here. Have you paid for everything?"

"Yes, the flowers, the cake, the second night here, the Champaign and chocolate for tonight, the meals we had last night as well for breakfast, the drinks we had at the mini bar, the same for Janet and Charlie."

"Ok, so all we have to pay for is the meal tonight and breakfast?"

"Yes, but you still haven't answered my question Jack, about marrying me after what I have done!"

"Sam, you have been open and honest, I know you too well. I knew something wasn't right with you the night we were at O'Malley's, so I waited for you to talk to me about it, and the answer is yes, I still want you to be my wife. So tomorrow when we go back to the bank, I want you to put that thing away, ok? And also, with the money we won here, we will put all of it onto one number, ok? If we win, we win, ok?"

"Ok, I don't know if you will ever trust me again?"

"Sam, I love you and I will always trust your judgment, ok?" Then he gave her another kiss and a hug on the bed.

"I love you too, Jack!"

"I love you too, Sam!"

They both hugged and kissed one another till there was a knock on the door. They both realised it was time. They both got up and grabbed the suit and dress that were in their bags with the other things that they would need.

"Sam, we will keep this between us. We won't tell the others about it ok?"

"Ok, let's go to the spa!"

Sam gave him a quick kiss before opening up the door, where Janet and Charlie had been waiting for them. As they all were in the elevator, Jack asked,

"Ok, what package did you get us Sam?"

"The works!" Sam said with a grin on her face.

"Ok, this is going to be interesting, what about the cake?"

"Chocolate ghetto with white chocolate icing on top and with a white bride and a blue groom," Sam said.

"What? I'm a blue groom?"

"Jack, you are going to be wearing your dress blue uniform so I had to find a groom wearing a blue Air Force uniform."

"Ok, chocolate cake, yummy!" Both Janet and Sam giggled, then the doors opened, they walked out and headed to spa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Two hours later, Jack and Charlie were waiting down in front of the altar. When the music started, the doors opened. Janet was the first to walk in, she was wearing a light blue two piece dress. The top was short sleeved with low cut down the front with shirt tail front, the skirt was long but not to wide, she had white roses in her hair, with a small white bouquet of roses. When she reached the front, the music changed.

Then Sam walked down the aisle, her dress had a heart shaped neck line with small straps with a 'V' down at the waist, with the bottom flowing outward. She had a five foot train behind her. She wore a diamante princess heart shaped tiara with a long veil with two layers at the back and one over her head. Her hair was put up so the tiara could fit on her head. She also was wearing a double pearl necklace and earrings as well and carried larger white roses for her bouquet. When she reached the front and was standing next to Jack, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

A few minutes later, the minister pronounced them man and wife and that Jack could kiss the bride. Jack lifted the veil up and over Sam's head, then cupped her face, then kissed her. At the same time, they both wrapped their arms around each other. Then they broke for air.

The minister congratulated them both. Then there was the signing of the licence and the wedding photos taken and then there was a toast to them both and also the cutting of the cake.

Jack noticed the bride and groom on top of the cake, they were standing on a silver heart shaped disk with a silver heart shaped archway with lace sewn onto the heart archway with the bride and groom standing in front of it. They all had a good time. The rest of the cake was put into a box for them to take with them. They were all happy.

After thanking the minister and the others, they all left and went to their rooms to get changed. The people from the spa had their clothes taken back to their rooms for them. Once there, they all got changed. This time Jack helped Sam out of her dress. While he was doing that, he was also kissing her neck and her shoulders, then the dress fell to the floor.

"Jack, we have to get ready! We'll have plenty of time for fun later!"

Jack gave her his sad puppy look.

"Jack did you notice that the bath is big enough for two?"

Sam gave Jack a mischievous smile. He raised both eyebrows as he looked at her.

"It is a shame we have to go to dinner now," Jack said.

"I know, but think of the fun we could get up to in that bath full of bubbles!"

She put the dress away and took off her veil and tiara, then put them away.

"That would be interesting alright, ok!"

They both were getting changed when Jack noticed the blue garter she was wearing. She was just about to take it off when he stopped her. He made her sit on the bed as he got down on his knees and lifted her leg.

"I might as well start practicing now!"

As he grabbed the garter with his teeth and pulled it off her leg, she started laughing. Once it was off, he threw it over his shoulder. Then he spread her legs so he could lean forward and give her a kiss when they parted.

"Sam, you looked absolutely beautiful today in that dress. You were breath taking and I love you!" Then he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too Jack. We can finish this later. I promise I'm going to give you a night that you will never forget!" Then she gave him a kiss back.

Then Jack got up and helped Sam up. They both got dressed. Once they were done, Janet and Charlie were just about to knock on the door when Jack opened it. they both burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Jack, why are you wearing Sam's lipstick?" Charlie asked as Jack went to look in the mirror.

"Crap!"

Then he disappeared into the bathroom to remove it. While he was doing that, Janet and Charlie walked into their room and closed the door.

"Ah Sam, your lipstick!" Janet said. Sam looked in the mirror.

"Crap, I better fix it up!" Then she also disappeared into the bathroom.

A minute later they both came out, blushing. Then the four of them left to go to dinner. They really enjoyed themselves for the night. Then a couple of hours later they all went to their rooms for the night.

Sam ran a hot bubble bath for her and Jack. A few minutes later, they were lying in the bathtub relaxing. Sam was leaning against Jack's chest with her eyes closed, they had been eating the chocolate hearts and drinking the champagne while in the tub.

"This is nice."

"Yea, I could get used to this every night!"

"Same here, but when we get back, we will have five kids to worry about!"

"True, but when they are all in bed, we could do it!"

"True, I miss them, Jack." Then she turned around to look at him.

"Yea, I know what you mean, I miss them also."

As Jack put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it while still looking into his eyes.

"I still can't believe we are married. It's like a dream or something," Sam said.

"Well, if it is a dream, I better kiss you then before you wake up."

Then Jack leaned forward and give Sam a kiss. Later that night, they both showed one another how much they loved each other, making passionate love over and over again till they both fell asleep in one another's arms with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Jack called Janet and Charlie to tell them to order room service for their breakfast, because he wanted to spend the morning with Sam. They agreed to it and they would meet outside their rooms at 11:30.

After that, he called room service and ordered pancakes and bacon and eggs with orange juice and coffee for breakfast. Once done, he crawled back into bed without waking up Sam. Then he snuggled up to her back, kissing her shoulder up to her earlobe, then he kissed it and then sucked on it. When he let go, he could see that she was smiling, so he kissed the spot behind her ear that made her shutter down her spine. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Morning, Mrs O'Neill!"

Sam rolled onto her back and Jack bent over and kissed her lips, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid on top of her between her legs without breaking the kiss at the same time. Then when they did break apart, Sam opened her blue eyes looking into his brown eyes, still smiling.

"Morning, Mr O'Neill!"

Then he gave her a passionate kiss. Then they made love once again. Afterwards, Jack was lying on his back, with Sam snuggled up to his side, with her head on his chest and arm across his waist.

"I could get used to this every morning," Jack said.

Sam turned her head so she could look at him.

"What, lying likes this?"

"Well, that and waking up with you lying next to me, naked, having made passionate love together first thing in the morning. Yep, I sure can get use to it all right!" Sam started giggling.

"Yea, I know what you mean!"

Then her hand started to move south, Jack's eyes widened.

"Sam, what are you up to?"

" Just checking that the equipment is ok. After all, it hasn't been used in years till last night!"

Then she disappeared under the covers. Jack lifted them up to see what she was up to when there was a knock on the door.

"Shit, just as I was just starting to check on the equipment," Sam said,

As she worked her way back up to the headboard, Jack got out of bed and put on a bathrobe. Then he answered the door, it was there breakfast. Once the door was closed and locked, Jack wheeled their breakfast over to the bed. Sam propped herself up against the pillows. Once she was comfortable, Jack put her tray across her lap, then he also got his tray and put it on the bed, then got back in and got himself comfortable before putting his breakfast tray on his lap. Jack got a piece of bacon from Sam's plate and put it in her mouth, she did the same.

"Jack, what about Janet and Charlie?"

"I called them earlier, we will be meet outside at 11:30, so it give us time to ourselves and take care of few things before we leave."

"Oh, ok. Then you called room service and ordered us this?"

"Yep, our first breakfast together as husband and wife," Jack said, smiling.

"Thank you, Jack. You can be full of surprises, you know that!"

"Yea, I know. After this, we can go and take care of the money down stairs."

"Ok, what number should we chose?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking of the number two. After all we are getting a second chance."

"Ok, number two it is!"

They both finished their breakfast and both had showered and dressed, then they both went downstairs to play roulette. When they got their chips, they asked what the limit was to put down on one number. The limit was fifty thousand dollars, so Jack put fifty thousand dollars on number two.

Jack didn't ask knowing that Sam didn't have the device with her because Jack put it in his wallet. Once everyone else put their chips down, the female dealer spun the wheel and dropped the ball. When it slowed down and landed on a number, she stopped it and said that it landed on the number two. Both Jack and Sam were shocked and happy. They both kissed, Jack whispered in her ear,

"Once more and that's it, ok?" Sam nodded.

They both decided on the number fourteen, so Jack put the fifty thousand dollars worth of chips on fourteen. Then they both gave one another a kiss for good luck. A minute later, they both won again. they gave one another a hug and a kiss. Once finished there, they cashed in their chips.

Once they got the cash, they headed to the bank; they put half of it in the account and had the name changed since they were married. Before it was,

'_Mr Jonathan O'Neill and Ms Samantha Carter, now it is Mr_._ and Mrs_._ Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill_._'_

After the names were changed, they went to their safety deposit box where the other two hundred thousand dollars in cash was.

They put the other half in the box except for five thousand dollars, which Sam needed to pay the rest of the bill when they got back to the hotel.

They put their marriage licence and wedding photos, the bride and groom top piece of the cake with the heart shaped archway, as well as their wedding rings and Sam's engagement ring in the box also.

Once done, they left to head back to the hotel and start packing. Once done there, they met up with Janet and Charlie who had just closed their door.

"Hey, how's your morning been?" Janet asked.

"Good, thanks, your's?"

"Yea, it was good. We didn't leave the room," Janet said, with a grin on her face, which caused Sam's eyebrows to rise up.

"Ok campers, we better get going, don't want to miss our flight," Jack said.

They all walked down to the reception area, Sam paid the last part of the bill, and then they left to a waiting SUV. Once in the wagon, they were on their way to the airport. An hour and half later they were in the air heading to Duluth air port. Since it was getting late, they stayed at the 'Radisson hotel' for the night.

They went to the restaurant there for their dinner and the next day they had breakfast before catching the bus to St. Cloud, where Teal'c would be waiting for them. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived back at the cabin. Once everything was packed away, they used the ship to travel back in time four days.

Then Sam took the car back to the Avis car rental place, then headed to the park. She waited at the spot where Jack dropped her off the day before. Once on the ship, they flew to Washington. When they arrived there, they went forward in time to the twentieth of February. They dropped Charlie off with the key, Sam told him where the accident was going to be and at what time.

Then they took off and followed Charlie to where the accident was going to happen. When Charlie got there, he waited. Five minutes later, the car accident happened. Everyone rushed there to help, Charlie was one of them. He was able to get to Sam. When he had a chance, he slipped the key into her bag while the police and the ambulance arrived and were taking everyone's statements.

Then he managed to slip past them all and headed back to the park. When he got there, he had to wait for half an hour before it was all clear to get back on the ship before leaving again. Once done there, they headed to Egypt. When they arrived there, they went back in time to when Ra was there. Then they slipped though the Stargate back to PX3 151, then went forward in time to the present day. They put the ship back to where it was then unloaded it. Then they headed to the Stargate.

Teal'c dialled the gate and Sam entered the GDO code. Once done, she used the remote controls so the F.R.E.D went through first. Then Janet and Charlie held hands and the same with Jack and Sam. All five of them went through together all at once. When they arrived, everyone was shocked when they saw them in their BDU clothing and younger. There was silence in the room till Jack spoke up.

"What, have I got something on my nose or something?" Sam started giggling.

"Welcome back! All of you look different!"

"Well, sir, the mission was a success, so mission accomplished, sir!" Jack said.

"Ok, report to the infirmary and get checked out."

By the time they walked down the ramp, Daniel and Jacob had walked through the door. They both stopped in their tracks with their mouths opened in shock.

"Daniel, Jacob, you better close your mouths before you catch a fly," Jack said.

"You guys just left about ten minutes ago. So it was a time ship then, was it?"

"Yep, we will tell you guys all about it at the briefing in about two hours," Jack said,

Then the five of them walked out of the gate room. Everyone was shocked to see how much younger they all looked plus Sam had long hair. Jack and Sam went to their quarters first with their bags, then to Sam's lab to put back the disk before they headed down to the infirmary in the elevator. They had their arms wrapped around each other as soon as they got in. After Jack pushed the button to the infirmary level, they both started to kiss one another.

Then the elevator stopped all of a sudden. There were sparks coming from above. Then they held onto each other and didn't touching the walls just in case they were electrified. Then the elevator suddenly jolted, which made them lose their balance and they both hit the wall at the same time and got electrocuted. They both fell to the floor, unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Fortunately, the airman from the security room had watched in horror at what had just happened to Jack and Sam. He called to have the power to the elevator cut off and have a medical team sent to level 21. Luckily, it was the same level as the infirmary. They were able to get the doors opened and get them on the two gurneys that were waiting for them and into the infirmary. Once there, they both were flat line.

Janet rushed in and saw what was happening, then she went in to doctor mode. She told Dr. Brightman to start working on Jack, while she worked on Sam. They both were able to get a pulse, but it was weak. They were able to remove their clothing to see where they had been electrocuted. There was bruising on Jack's right shoulder and it was dislocated. With Sam, it was just a bruising.

Janet walked out after an hour in there. She told the others outside the infirmary that both Jack and Sam had been electrocuted for about thirty to forty seconds. She also told them that their chances are survival were slim.

"George, the healing device, I could use it to help heal them both. Then they would definitely have a better chance of living," Jacob said.

"Ok, Teal'c, can you go and get the device?" Teal'c bowed then ran to get the device.

"What healing device, what would that do?" Janet asked.

"Janet, it will heal the body ten times faster than normal. The bruising on Jack's shoulder will fade away within five seconds and it will also heal his dislocated shoulder with in ten seconds." Daniel said.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Janet said.

A couple of minutes later Teal'c showed up with the device. They all walked into the room. Jacob started off with Jack since he was the worst out of the two. Within thirty seconds he was healed. His blood pressure and heart rate were back to normal. Then he worked on Sam. Then they all waited for them to wake up.

Half an hour later, Jack woke up first. Teal'c was watching over them both. When Jack started to wake up, Teal'c told the nurse that Jack was waking up. She went to get the doctor and she also called General Hammond, to let him know.

"Sam!" Jack said, with his eyes closed.

"O'Neill, it is I."

"Teal'c, where is Sam? Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary. Both you and Major Cater were electrocuted, by accident, in the elevator"

"What, how did that happen? I thought we were on some planet where a ship was?"

"O'Neill, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Going through the wormhole to some planet where some sort of time ship was."

Then Jack opened his eyes and blinked few times and then looked around the infirmary, and then he saw Teal'c.

"Teal'c, you look different, younger!"

"As do you!" Then the Dr. Bright man walked in with General Hammond behind her.

"Colonel. how are you feeling?"

"Oh just peachy!"

"O'Neill can't remember anything from our last mission," Teal'c said.

"What mission, Teal'c?"

"The last one where we went back in time so O'Neill and Major Carter could get married."

"Oh, that mission."

"Ok, if you two gentlemen would please step outside, I would like to check on the Colonel. You can come back in about an hour."

Both men left the room and General Hammond went to tell Jacob that Jack was awake. Teal'c went to let Daniel know that Jack was awake. The doctor was removing the wires from Jack.

"Ok, so you don't remember anything that happened off world?"

"Nope!"

"How is your shoulder?"

"Good, which shoulder, what happened? Teal'c said something about being electrocuted?"

"Yes, one of the wires was loose and was touching one of the metal plates in the control box of the elevator which caused the walls to become electrified. Luckily, the airman that was on duty in the security room saw what happened and he called to have the power turned off in the elevator and fortunately it stopped at this level. Teal'c managed to get the doors open. Both you and Major Carter were flat lined at the same time. Dr. Fraser walked in and took over the situation, we both were able to get a heart beat, but it was weak. General Carter used the healing device on you both, but we didn't know that you both hit your heads against the wall. That is why you can't remember what happened to you."

"Sam, is she alright? Where is she?" As Jack quickly sat up, the doctor pulled back the curtain.

He turned to look at Sam. He was shocked when he saw what Sam looked like. Sam was younger than he could remember, she had long hair and had wires around her. He could hear the heart monitors beeping in the background. Jack slowly got up, the doctor tried to stop him.

"Colonel, what are you doing, you've got to stay in bed!"

"No, I want to be close to her, so either help me or leave me alone!"

" Fine, have it your way!" Then she walked out the door.

Jack got off the bed and slowly walked over to her side of the bed. Jack moved a stray bit of hair away from her face, then bent over to kiss her lips. At the same time, he held on to her hand with tears rolling down his cheeks. Sam opened her eyes, she was shocked when she saw a younger Jack standing in front of her.

"Jack, what happened to you? You look younger!"

"So do you Sam! What was the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"You giving me a kiss goodnight before you went to your quarters. What happened?"

Jack told Sam what he was told about what happened in the elevator. He could see that she was falling asleep, so he gave her another kiss before going back to his bed.

"Stay with me, please?"

"Ok!"

Sam was able to move over so Jack could get on the bed, under the covers. They both snuggled against one another and they both kissed before they closed their eyes. Within a minute they were asleep, not knowing that Jacob was outside watching what was happening between them.

Jacob turned around and started walking toward George's office. When Jacob arrived, he sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"How is Jack doing?" George asked.

"Well as can be expected. Sam woke up not long after Dr. Brightman walked out. She was awake for a few minutes, it seems that she didn't want Jack to leave her alone tonight, they are both sharing the same bed."

"Oh ok, we will talk to them tomorrow morning."

"Ok, have you able to find Brent Ross?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with a friend of mine in Washington. He is still alive and still at the same address."

"That's good news, then."

Jacob was able to relax for a bit. They were both silent for few minutes when the phone rang.

"Hammond… yes… tomorrow morning…. Washington… ok, thank you Colonel, goodnight!" Then George hung up the phone, and looked at his old friend.

"Jacob, there will be a plane waiting for you on Peterson's tarmac at 0800 in the morning."

"George you shouldn't have done that for me."

"Jacob, you and Selmac have done a lot for Earth and you are still a General of the United States Air Force, even if you are off world. Anyway, you will be the first Tau'ri, Tok'ra to fly the X302," George said, with a grin on his face.

"You're joking, right?" Jacob sat up with a shock on his face.

"Nope, there will be someone with you when you go."

"What is it like? Was it one of Sam's projects?"

"Yep, she spent more time on the project than anyone else, and also both Jack and Sam were the first ones in history to fly the human/ alien plane."

"Wow, that is incredible. I can't believe what my little girl has done in the past few years. Somehow she always surprises me with one thing or another." George chuckled.

"Yeah, she has done a lot for the Air Force, for this country, for earth, even for this galaxy. She has done so much in a short time. Even Jack has been amazed with what she does. That is why he respects her, but he still doesn't like scientists, only Dr. Jackson and Sam. He has respect for them not because they are on his team, but for who they are. I have watched and seen things happen between the four members of the team. They are so close, it would be hard to break them up!"

"I know what you mean, George. After what happened to Daniel last year, when he ascended, the three of them bonded together, they were so close, not just as team members, but as family."

"I know what you mean. Every time we get the Tok'ra IDC, Jack always says to Sam, 'perhaps it's Dad', she always smiles back saying, 'could be.' Then they both go down to the gate room together with grins on their faces, then you come through, or one of the other Tok'ra."

"Well, at least he makes her happy and he cares about her."

"Yes, he does alright. He cares about all of them!"

The next morning, Jacob went to Peterson Air Force base. He was shocked when he saw the X302. Col. Johnson greeted Jacob and he showed him what was in the cockpit. Ten minutes later, they were airborne. Jacob was flying it and he loved it. He couldn't believe that his daughter had helped create it. At least Jacob was happy and having fun. Before they knew it, they were in Washington. When they finally landed at the Air Force base, Jacob used one of the SUV trucks to drive to see his old friend Brent Ross.

Jack woke up feeling warm and he could hear the heart beat monitor in the background. He opened his eyes to see that Sam was still asleep, then he closed them again with a smile on his face. Then he had a flash of memories, he remembered what Janet had told them about how Jack and Sam got married, about Jonas Hanson, Sam's losing the baby, Jolinar, the second chance of having a family, and Sam's reaction to what happened to the Alternate Jack and Sam. Then he opened them again to see Sam looking at him.

"Morning!"

"Morning! How are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked.

"Bit of a headache, but I'm ok. How about you?"

"Ok! Have you had any flash back of your memory?"

"Yes, when we got married, you kissing me, the photos, the cake, the champagne and you and me taking a bubble bath together, feeding one another chocolate hearts. How about you?"

"I remember when we were at some sort of hot springs, there was Teal'c Janet, Charlie, you and me. Janet was telling us about the other Jack and Sam, what happened to them."

"Oh, ok. Hopefully, I'll remember what happened. You know Jack, I didn't realise how hot you are, when you look like this!"

"Thanks, how about you and your long hair. Sam, you will always look beautiful to me and I love you!"

"I love you too, Jack!"

Then they gave one another a kiss. Then there was a cough. They both broke apart so they could turn to see Dr. Brightman standing there looking at them both.

"Morning Colonel, Major. I see that part of your memories are slowly coming back, so how about I check you both out? If everything is fine, I'll let you both go this afternoon, ok?"

"Thanks Doc!" Jack said.

"Ok, Colonel, how about you get up and go freshen up while I check on Major Carter here. Ok?"

"Ok!" Then Jack gave Sam a quick kiss before leaving her bed.

Jack went to have a quick shower and change into some clean hospital scrubs. Twenty minutes later he returned to find Sam's bed empty. He ask the nurse where Sam was. She told him that she was in the women's showers and would be back soon. Jack thanked her, then returned back to his bed.

Five minutes later, Dr. Brightman showed up to run some tests on Jack. When she was finished, she left. Then Sam walked in, went over to where Jack was in his bed, they both smiled at each other, then she gave him another kiss. Jack moved over so she could get in. Once in there, they both snuggled into one another's arms. They were kissing when there was a cough. They broke apart and turned to see General Hammond and Charlie O standing there with the twins in their arms.

"Morning sir, Charlie," Jack said.

"Morning Colonel, Major. How are you both feeling this morning?"

"Ok, sir. Dr. Brightman said that we might be out of here this afternoon. Sir, where is my Dad?"

"He is in Washington. He will be back sometime this afternoon."

"Oh, ok."

"Someone is hungry," Charlie said,

as he passes Henry to Jack. Then General Hammond passed George to Sam, and then airmen showed up with two baby bottles. He passed the bottles to Jack and Sam so they could feed the twins. Then Teal'c showed up with Jon and Jacob. He had both of them in his arms, when they saw him with them, they both smiled.

Teal'c put both of the twins on the bed; they watched their parents feed their brothers. They all talked about what they were going to do with the kids, their homes, and everything. The infirmary phone rang. The nurse, who was on duty that day, answered it and she walked over to let General Hammond know that there was a phone call for him. He walked over to the desk to answer it, they all looked, then he returned back to the group. By that time, Daniel had shown up.

"I've got some bad news. I just got word, those three men that were with Kinsey are billionaires, their lawyers want us to let them go or they will tell the news media about the Stargate program, everything."

"What! They are blackmailing us. Their bosses are interested in these kids. There's got to be some way we can turn this around, sir?" Jack said, as he was now burping his son.

"I know that Colonel. I'll talk to the President and the Joint Chiefs on this matter. Just leave it to me, ok?"

"Yes sir!"

Then General Hammond left. Jack was watching Sam, he knew that she was thinking by the way she looked, then she got a smile on her face and she turned to look at Jack.

"You've got a idea, haven't ya?"

"Yes, how did you know I was thinking, Jack?" Jack rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Sam, I've known you for a long time. I know the look, and when you smile like you just did, that means you've got an idea or a plan, so let's hear it!"

"Well, remember the foothold situation we had here few years ago?" Sam said.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, if I can make a copy of those devices and get a copy of those men's DNA, we could use that to our advantage."

"I see where you are going now Sam, but we don't know who they are," Daniel said.

"Ask General Hammond, and find out all you can about them, will ya? Then we can work it from there."

"Ok!" Daniel left to go and talk to General Hammond.

"Have you guys already had breakfast?" Jack asked. They all shook their heads no.

"Ok, how about you guys go and get something to eat ok?"

"O'Neill, Major Carter, would you like for me to get you some breakfast?" Teal'c asked, as he picked up Jacob, while Charlie picked up Jon.

"Yes, thanks Teal'c. Surprise us, will ya?" Jack said.

Teal'c did a slight bow before he left with Jacob in his arms. Charlie followed him. Jack leaned back on the bed with Henry lying against his right side. Sam leaned against Jack with George lying on her chest. Jack got his arm around Sam's shoulder as she leaned against him. They both closed their eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"I could get used to this" Jack said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yea, I know what you mean. This feels so good."

"Mmm, it does alright. I've got our son on my right and the beautiful women who I love on my left with our other son in her arms." Then Jack kissed Sam's forehead.

They both heard the doors open, they opened their eyes to see Daniel there with a camera, and he had just taken a picture of the four of them on the one bed. Then he walked in with a grin on his face.

"Why did you just take a picture of us Daniel?"

"Well you guys looked so cute together like that, I just couldn't help it. General Hammond is collecting all the information on the three guys as we speak."

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"Well, what are you guys going to do about your houses and the kids?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it, I think." Jack said.

"Oh, Ok. Well, I'm going to do some research, so talk to you guys later, bye." Then Daniel was gone.

"We should talk about it Jack."

"What, our homes?"

"Yeah, both of our homes are too small for our family. Perhaps, when we get out of here, we could go house hunting, and I should think about getting a bigger car also."

"Ok, how about this afternoon when we get out of here, and let's take the kids with us."

"We will need both cars then, won't we?"

"I could ask Hammond if we could use one of the big SUV wagons till we get things sorted out."

"Ok, we will need to buy car seats for Jon and Jacob and we will need pram for the twins and those baby carrying packs also."

"What are they?"

"They are like backpacks but they are designed to put babies in and you carry them on your front, like where George is now. They can fall asleep in them during the summer months and your hands will be free."

"Ok, if you say so."

Then Teal'c and some airmen showed up with their breakfast. They both carefully put the twins on the bed and wrapped them up in their blankets, while they went to the next bed to eat their breakfast. Jack and Sam thanked Teal'c and the airmen for getting their breakfast. Then they left the room. Teal'c got them pancakes, bacon and eggs, with toast, juice and coffee.

When their breakfast was finished, a nurse took their trays away. Sam went to check on the twins. They both were asleep as she smiled at them. Then Jack got off the bed and stood behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder whispering,

"What are you thinking about?" Then he kissed her ear. Sam put her hands on Jack's hands, and then leaned back against him.

"The twins, they look so beautiful, so innocent."

"Yeah, they do alright."

"Anyway, I was thinking about getting Daniel to go into town for us, to get the car seats for the boys as well the pram. I know I brought back some brochures from the baby shop where we got the basinets. We could have a look through them together and choose, what do you think?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Sam, but we need to get some money first."

"Yeah, I wonder how much money we brought back?"

"Well, we could go and check our bags."

"Ok, let's go."

Jack let go of Sam, they both put on the robes that were on the chairs next to their beds. Sam went to let the nurse know that they were going for a walk to stretch their legs and to ask her to look after the twins, which she agreed to. They both walked to the elevator when the doors opened. It was Daniel who walked into them, as he was reading a book at the time.

"Oh! Sorry guys! Ah, what are you up to?"

"Daniel, can you come with us for a minute, we will explain along the way! " Jack asked.

"Ah yeah, ok." Then they were back in the elevator once again. Jack noticed that Sam was shaking.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jack turned her to him so he could look at her.

"I just got a flash of a memory of when we were last in here, when we were electrocuted." Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok now Sam. Everything is going to be ok." Then he kissed the top of her head.

Then the doors opened. They walked to Jack's quarters first. He went through his bags and he found ten thousand dollars in cash. They were all shocked.

"Well, at least we have some money here. Let's go to your room, Sam."

Then they went to Sam's room. Sam also found Ten thousand dollars. Once she had that, she also got the brochures then they headed back to the infirmary. On the way there, they asked Daniel if he could get them the car seats for Jon and Jacob, plus the pram. Daniel agreed to do it for them. When they finally arrived back at the infirmary, General Hammond was there.

"Sir, is everything ok?" Jack asked as they all sat down.

"I have found out who the three men are. Here are their profiles." He passed the files to the three of them to read.

"Jack, we can't leave the base yet." Sam said

"Why, Sam?"

"Well, our driver's licences, our passports, our Air Force ID passes all have our photos on them."

"Crap! You're right Sam. Sir, is there anything you can do for all of us?"

"That has already been taken care of. The only thing they need is a photo, so the Air Force photographer is on her way now. So you will need different clothing for it, like your dress blues for one and any other tops you can wear for the photos."

"How much time do we have sir?"

"Half an hour. It will be done in one of the rooms on level two."

"Ok, thank you sir."

"That's ok. I'll leave you to read the profiles while I let the others know that we are getting the photos done this morning, so by this afternoon you should have you new driver's licences, passports, and Air Force ID passes as well."

Then the phone rang, the nurse answered it, and then she put it down and walked over to where they were.

"Major Carter, it is your father on the phone for you."

"Thank you LT."

Then Sam went over to talk to her Dad. Both Jack and General Hammond watched her for moment, then she hung up, and then walked back over to the beds with a grin on her face.

"Is everything alright Major?"

"Yes sir, Dad was calling from Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas, what is he doing there?" Jack asked.

"His friend found out that the key belongs to a safety deposit box at one of the banks there, he just called to let us know that he is on his way back and he wants us to meet him at Peterson Air Force base tarmac."

"Do you know how long before he arrives back?"

"They are leaving in five minutes sir, so it will take them about ten minutes to get to Peterson, sir."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do by getting you two released from here."

"Thank you, sir," they both said.

General Hammond went to look for Dr. Brightman, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"Well, since we are leaving here a bit early, we could go shopping for the kids things together?"

"What about the photos?"

"Well, how about we get them done when we get back from picking up Dad?"

"Ok, but we can't drive till we get our new licences done."

"Ok."

Then Jack pulled Sam into a hug and then kissed her. They both heard footsteps and turned around to see General Hammond walking over to them.

"You two can go now. Come back as soon as you can!"

"Thank you sir," Jack said.

"Sir, we will need someone to drive us to Peterson."

"I'll get your transport sorted out now."

"Thank you sir," Sam said.

They all left the infirmary. Jack and Sam went to get changed then spoke to Daniel to let him know that they would take care of the shopping. When they reached the surface, there was an SUV wagon waiting for them. They were surprised to see Teal'c driving. He also had Charlie O with him.

"Charlie what are you doing here?"

" I asked General Hammond if I could go with you guys, he said it was ok. I hope you don't mind Dad?"

"Well ok. You can sit up front with Teal'c. Sam and I will sit in the back."

Once they were all in, they left the base. Ten minutes later they arrived at Peterson Air Force base tarmac.

"Wow, that plane looks so cool! What is it Dad?" Charlie asked, when he saw the X302.

"That there, my son, is the X302. It is the fastest plane on the planet!"

"Cool, how fast?"

"Say you want to go to England? On a normal plane that would take about thirty plus hours, on the X302, thirty minutes" Sam said.

"That is awesome! Did you help build it mum?" Charlie said, still looking at the plane. Jack and Sam looked at each other. Jack smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, I helped design it," she said still looking at Jack, smiling, who grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That is so cool! Hey is that your Dad? He's got a big grin on his face. Something must have made him happy!"

Then they stopped next to the X302. They all got out, and Sam gave her father a hug.

"Hi ya, kiddo! Jack!"

"Hi Dad, what are you smiling about?"

"Well, I got everything from the safety deposit box. You guys must have won big while you were there!" he said when they were alone still on the tarmac.

"What do you mean Dad?" Sam look confused.

"Here have a look." Jacob showed them the black bag. Jack put it on the back seat and opened it.

"Oh my god, how much money is here Dad?" Sam asked.

"There is over three hundred thousand dollars in cash, plus there is a savings account with both of your names on it. I had the bank manager update it since it's been about what, eight, nine years. It came back with almost five hundred thousand dollars in the account."

"Wow, there is enough to buy us a big house," Jack said,

"Here, there is more."

Jacob pulled out three boxes and one big envelope. He passed them to Jack and Sam. They opened the boxes first. It was their wedding rings and Sam's engagement ring. They both smiled when they saw them. Then Jack opened the big envelope, he pulled out their marriage licence.

"According to this, we got married on the fourteenth of February 1995," Jack said.

He passed the licence to Sam, who looked at it then passed it to Jacob. Then he pulled out the first wedding photo. It was when Jack and Sam were holding onto one another smiling. It was a close up of the two of them. Jack smiled at the photo.

"Jack, are you ok?" Sam asked.

"What, oh yeah! Sam, you looked beautiful in your wedding gown!" As he passed it to Sam, she gasped when she saw it.

"Wow!" Then she passed it to her father.

"Sam, Jack is right. You do look beautiful in your wedding gown."

Then Jack took out the next photo. It showed them again, this time from head to toe. Jack could see the whole wedding dress with the train, then he passed it on. The next photo was the cutting of the cake and the kiss with it. The next one was with Sam leaning against his chest with their arms around each other. Jack could see both Sam's wedding and engagement ring.

The next photo was the same but the other way round so Jack could see his own wedding ring. There was one of the four of them, one of Sam and Janet, one of Jack and Charlie, and one of Charlie and Janet.

There were four more photos of each of them signing the licence. The last two were of the cake and the centrepiece that was on it.

"Well, it seems that you two look very happy together in these photos," Jacob said.

"Yeah! It's a shame we can't remember the moment," Jack said.

"Well, we could do it all over again Jack with our family and friends around this time."

"That sounds like a great idea Sam." Jack gave Sam a kiss and a hug.

"Jack, what about the rings?"

Jack got Sam's wedding and engagement rings out of the box, and then he slipped them onto her finger. Then Sam did the same to Jack. Then he gave her a quick kiss one more time.

"Well, we better head back. We are getting our photos taken, we don't want to be late," Jack said. Sam noticed something in the bag, so she got it out.

"Jack, it is the centre piece from the wedding cake!"

"Well, we could use it again for the second time round?"

"Yeah, we could! Alright!" Sam said.

They put all the photos back into the envelope and put it back into the bag with the centrepiece. Then they got back into the wagon. Jacob sat in the front passenger's seat while Charlie, Jack and Sam sat in the back. Sam sat in the middle so that Jack could have his arm around her shoulder and so she could lean against him. She was looking at her rings. Jack noticed what she was doing.

"Are you alright Sam?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah, just thinking about the wedding that we can't remember. From the look of the photos, we were happy together."

"I know what you mean. When we get back and we got some things sorted out, how about we go to my place for few hours alone and we can talk?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Jack."

A few minutes later they arrived back at the base. They got the top part of their dress blues for their Air Force ID, then changed again for their driver's licence, then change again for their passports and finally again for their credit cards.

Since they were not allowed to drive for a couple of days, General Hammond always had someone to take them wherever they wanted to go. Sam changed her last name from 'Carter' to 'Carter O'Neill'. Once the pictures were taken and some papers were signed, the photographer left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

They got back into their BDUs before heading back to their quarters. When they arrived there, they were empty; both of them were. So Jack called Hammond about what had happened to their quarters. General Hammond had had a couple of airmen move Jack's and Sam's things into one of the VIP rooms so they could be close to the boys, just after Jack and Sam left to pick up Jacob.

Jacob was already at Peterson when he called Sam. Jacob waited for five minutes before calling General Hammond, to tell him that Sam's plan did work and suggested that he move them to one of the VIP quarters since they were now married, which he did do.

After they sorted their things out, they went to check on the boys. They were happy to see their mum and Dad. Jack and Sam stayed with them for about an hour when General Hammond and Jacob showed up.

They were all on the floor tickling Jack, including Sam. They were all laughing together like a family. Then Sam stopped when she heard the door open and saw the two Generals walking in. Sam smiled at her father, who smiled back.

"Hi Dad" Sam said. Jack looked up from the floor.

"Hi, Dad! Hey kids, get Grand dad! I hear that he is really ticklish!" Jack said with a grin on his face.

The two young boys looked at both George and Jacob then they looked at Sam. She nodded her head, then they got up on to their feet then ran over to both George and Jacob, who then also got down on the floor. The two young boys didn't have a show, both generals had them rolling around on the floor laughing when they tickled them. Then Charlie and Janet walked in. When they saw what was going on, they both laughed.

"Hey Sam, where's the camera?" Janet said.

George and Jacob stopped what they were doing to the twins and looked up to see Janet and Charlie standing in the doorway, with big grins on there faces.

"Hi, Janet! Come on in you guys!"

At that time the twins got up and attack both Generals by trying to tickle them both. Jack got up and watched the two Generals playing with the twins. They were all laughing.

"Jack, we better get into town and get the shopping done."

"Yeah we should alright!"

"Janet, do you think you can handle this bunch while we are away?"

"Sure, no problem,"

"Ok, thanks."

Jack and Sam left them to look after the kids. General Hammond called for a car and driver for them before he left to go back to his office, leaving Jacob playing with the twin boys. Jack and Sam got changed into their civvies before leaving the mountain.

When they reached the surface, there was one of the SUV wagons waiting for them. Teal'c was the driver. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived in town. They parked outside one of the baby clothing shops. They went in and bought heaps of clothes for the four boys, then walked down the street to another shop to get Charlie some clothes.

As they were walking outside, Sam spotted a real estate agency. So, while Teal'c put the bags into the wagon, Jack and Sam went to check out the homes that were for sale.

They found one that they liked. It was an old bed and breakfast place and it had a huge back yard, plenty of bedrooms and space for everyone plus guests. They also noticed that it needed alot of work done on the place.

So they went in to find out some more details about the place. They both decided to buy the place together, so they put both of their home up for sale.

Once the papers were signed, Jack called the Air Force lawyers to take care of the paper work for the homes for them. Once done, they headed back to the wagon where Teal'c was waiting for them.

They all went to another part of town to buy the car seats, the pushchairs for the twins, as well as the baby carrier packs. While there, they also bought two high chairs for the twins. Once they had finished with the shopping, they put the cash into both of their accounts, they split it in half.

Once done there, they went to the mall in town. Teal'c dropped Jack and Sam off there and then headed back to the base. Jack said that he would call they when they wanted to be picked up. Teal'c said that he would pick them up when they were ready.

Once he was gone, Jack and Sam did some more shopping, this time for themselves. While going store to store, they bought a few things together, then it was lunch time, so they went to one of the cafés there. After lunch, Jack went to the men's room that was five shops away from the café, so Sam sat there and waited for him to return. She overheard two guys talking behind her. She was shocked to hear what they were talking about.

"Hey, did you hear what happened to Detective Shanahan a couple days ago?"

"No, what happened?"

"He got a broken arm?"

"How did he do that?"

"Some woman by the name of Samantha Carter broke it."

By that time, Jack had shown up, Sam put her finger up to her lips then pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Jack sat down and also listened to what they were talking about.

"Wow, she must have been pissed off with him! Do you know what she looks like? She must have been real hot for him to go after her!"

Sam was trying not to laugh to what the guy said, and Jack did a small nod when the guy said that Sam was hot, which made Sam's eyes widen when she looked over at Jack.

"Well, Shanahan said that she is in her late thirties, has short blond hair and blue eyes. Oh, he said that she was in the Air Force."

"Wow, a hot Air Force blond! You don't see many around here, what rank is she?"

"Major!"

"Wow, anything else I should know?"

"Yeah, he transferred here from Denver a couple of weeks ago and he borrowed some listening devices just last week, but he didn't say what they were for."

Sam eyes widened with what she just heard. Even Jack was shocked. Then they both remembered the devices that Sam had put into a container with water and then into the freezer. Then she tried not to laugh at the memories of that day. Jack looked at her puzzled, so Sam got piece of paper out of her purse and a pen and she wrote down:

'_Listening devices_ _that are in the freezer'_

Then she showed him the note and he remembered what Sam did and he smiled at her, then nodded.

"Would you like some cake, sweetheart?"

"Yes, thanks Jack." Sam said,

Jack got up to get them both some cake and some more coffee and then she heard some more from the two men behind her.

"Wow, this Major must be special for him to transfer to here."

"I don't know. He had been asking her out on a date, but she kept turning him down."

"Perhaps she already has a boyfriend or something?"

"Well, he did mention that a guy keeps showing up at her place at odd hours of the day and night."

"What, are you saying that Shanahan is stalking her?"

"Well, it does sound like it and it seems that he is jealous."

Sam was shocked with what she just heard. As soon as Jack got back, she wrote down on the same peace of paper:

'_Pete's been stalking me. He's been watching my place and he knows when you come over'._

When she showed it to Jack, she could see that he was getting angry. When he sat down, he tried not to show it, but Sam could see it in his eyes and by his hands, the way he squeezed them into a fist. Sam reached over and put her hand over his first then wrote down:

'_Broken arm'_ with a smiley face next to it.

When he saw it, he remembered what George told him about the phone call he got from Jacob. Then he unclenched his fist and held on to one of Sam's hands with a smile on his face. Sam knew she could make him smile.

"Yea, he must be alright, but why is he interested in her for, if she is already seeing someone else?"

"I don't know, unless it is his imagination thinking that there is a Major Samantha Carter here."

"Yea you might be right."

"I overheard him a couple of months ago when he was down here on a case, he was calling the F.B.I.!"

"Why?"

"He got a friend of his to do a background check on her."

"What! He must be nuts! From what I was told, they work on deep space radar telemetry."

"If that is what you want to believe."

Sam and Jack listened to what the two men were talking about. They were in shock while eating the cake and having their coffee. When they finished, Jack noticed that Sam had been thinking again, so just as they both stood up, Sam turned to talk to the two men behind her.

"Excuse, but my husband and I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about detective Shanahan."

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Well sort of! My advice to you is that you report him to your boss. It seems that he must be sick or something if he has been stalking the Major, and doing a background check on her. What sort of cop would do that?"

"I don't know ma'am."

"Well, I think you should tell his boss about it and also tell the Major about it, although I think she already knows about it, now."

"What do you mean? Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do know her," Sam said, with a smile on her face.

"Oh well, perhaps you can warn her about him then," the other cops said.

"You already have, thank you, good bye," Sam took a couple of steps away from the table.

"What is your name miss?" Sam smiled at Jack before turning around to look at both cops.

"My name is Major Samantha Carter O'Neill, the guy you were talking showing up at my place at all hours is my husband here, Col. Jack O'Neill."

Jack stood beside her, putting his hand into hers. The two cops were shocked at what they had just heard.

"You're Samantha Carter?"

"O'Neill, yep!" Sam said with a smile.

"Well, from what he told us, you were older and had short hair. You don't look like how he described you."

"Well, he must be a nut case. Anyway, we better get going, we've got to finish shopping before picking up our sons."

"Sons, how many children do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's ok, five boys, a thirteen year old, eighteen months old twins and two months old twins."

"Wow, five boys, there's bit of an age gap, don't you think?"

"My older boy was from my first marriage," Jack said.

"Oh ok, well we better head off ourselves. We are due on duty in a couple of hours. It was nice to meet you Major O'Neill, Col. O'Neill."

"Well, at work I go by Carter so everyone there won't get us messed up."

"Yeah, we know what that is like. We have two Johnson's there also, we know what you mean,"

"Ok. Well, good bye," Sam said.

"Bye!" Then Jack and Sam walked out of the café.

"Sam, I just can't believe what you just did back there!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Jack. Come on, let's get out of here,"

"Where to?"

"Your place."

"Ok, let's get a taxi."

They left the mall and found a taxi, fifteen minutes later they arrived back at his place. Once Jack paid for the fare and they got their bags out, they went inside the house and sat on the couch next to one another after putting their bags on the other chairs. Jack put his arm around Sam as she was leaning against him.

They both talked for a while about their new home. What they were going to do, what paint they were going to use everything. They both looked at the paint samples sheets that were in front of them, plus the different showers, toilets, baths, hand basins, kitchen sinks, the pantry, everything.

Two hours later, they both started kissing, then before long they both ended up in Jack's bed making passionate love to one another. They lay there with Sam's head on Jack's chest and her arm across his waist. Jack got his arm around Sam's head with his hand in her hair and his other hand on top of hers.

"This feels good," Sam said after a moment of silence.

"Yea, it is alright. One thing I would like to do and that is for us to get a new bed, get rid of our old ones."

"That sounds like a good idea, same with our fridges. We will have to buy at least two of them and a big freezer as well."

"Yeah, but how? Most of the money went for buying the house and when both of our homes are sold, that money is going to fix up the new home." Jack said.

"Everything will work out Jack. Anyway, how about calling the base to see if they can get someone to drop off the kids at the park, say in about hour. That will give us a chance to get ready ourselves."

"Ok, how about a shower after the call?" Jack said, flicking his eyebrows at her.

"I'll start the shower, you make the call."

Sam gave Jack a kiss before getting up, she went into his bathroom and closed the door. While she was in there, Jack called the base. Once he finished on the phone, he heard the shower running, and then the door opened.

Jack got out of bed and headed into the bath room. Sam was already in the shower when he joined her. They both washed one another, then they made love again while in the shower. They stayed in there till the water went cold, then they both got out and got dressed. Then they made the bed before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Luckily, the park was only two blocks away, so they both walked down there, with their arms around each other's waist, smiling. When they got there, they had few minutes before the kids arrived. They had arms around each other, kissing. They heard a car stop, so they both looked to see who it was. Sam recognised the two officers from the mall.

"Hello again, can we help you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we did what you said, and our captain doesn't believe us. He only believes Detective Shanahan, so can you two come down to the station with us now?"

"We are waiting for our kids, they should be here shortly. We promised them the park today since it is our day off. We could pop around later if you like?"

"Sure, oh, bring some ID with you also."

"Sure, no problem," Jack said.

"Ok, enjoy your day!" Then they were gone.

A few minutes later, two SUVs pulled up. They recognised both drivers, as Daniel and Charlie K.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Jack said.

"We thought we'd bring all of the kids with us, so they could get some air. Oh, General Hammond asked me to give these to you guys."

Daniel passed them two small bags. They opened them up. It was their new driver's licences, passports, ID tags, credit cards, the works.

"Great, perfect timing, thanks guys!" Jack said.

They all helped put the babies in the prams. Once everything was done and the vans were locked up, they all walked into the park together, talking and laughing. The kids were playing on the slide, the swings, they were all having a great time. Shar'e, Janet, Cassie and Sam sat on the park bench watching the grown men acting like kids.

"Janet, with the other Jack and Daniel, did they ever act like this?" Sam asked, waving her hand out to where the men were.

"Yes, just like them, they are like big kids themselves."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes, I will always miss them, we have been given a second chance, all of us have, including the kids."

They all watched them play around in the park. An hour later, the twins woke up, so they all decided to head back to Jack's place, so they all got into the two vans and left. They all had coffee, and juice for the kids and they had fed and changed the twins.

An hour later, the kids wanted McDonald's for dinner, so they all got into the two vans. They all went to the Police department first, so that Jack and Sam could talk to the captain there. Fifteen minutes later, they both walked out of the station with grins on their faces. Once in the van, they all headed to McDonald's for dinner. After dinner, the kids played in the play area, while the adults talked and watched them.

"So what happened at the Police department?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I told Captain Anderson how Detective Shanahan been bugging me and following me around. We also told him about what the two cops had said. Apparently Captain Anderson did his own investigations and found out that that he had made a call to the F.B.I and he also found out that he had borrowed some listening devices, which haven't been returned yet and they weren't waterproof. So he is getting someone to watch him for the next few days to see what happens then."

"Ok, so now what do we do?" Daniel asked.

"Well, we have those three men to sort out. Any ideas Sam?"

"Yep, have those devices showed up yet from area 51?"

"Yea, they arrived just before we left. What are you going to do Sam?"

"You'll see. Come on, someone is tired."

They all noticed that Jon and Jacob were falling asleep in one of the tunnels, so they picked up the kids and headed back to the base. When they got there and the kids were in bed, asleep, they went to get some coffee while Sam worked on the devices and the machine as well.

Sam just finished working out the machine and had it tested. When it worked, it made her happy. Once everything was shut down and locked away, she looked at her watch. It was almost three in the morning, so she went to her quarters.

When she arrived, there was only the bedside lamp on and Jack had fallen asleep on top of the covers, with a comic on his chest. So she removed the comic book quietly, putting it on the bed side cabinet. Then she took her shoes off, she went to pull a blanket over Jack when he opened his eyes. Sam saw him open them,

"Hey, sorry if I woke you."

"That's ok Sam. What time is it?"

"Almost three in the morning."

"Sam, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well, for starters, how about getting undressed and then get into bed. Then we can talk about my punishment," Sam said, smiling.

Jack got up from the bed and they both got changed in to some bedclothes for the night before getting into bed. Once there, they were snuggling up to one another.

"So how's the new doohickie coming along?"

"Good, I have finally got it working. The test results are excellent so far, and I'll know more in the morning."

"Good, now your punishment is going to be this."

Jack started tickling Sam. She laughed and asked him to stop, which he did. Once Sam caught her breath, Jack leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, then they slowly removed one another's clothes. They made love, trying not to scream out one another's names in the heat of the moment, then afterwards, they both curled up together.

"So that is my punishment, ah? I should stay up late more often then," Sam said.

"Well, the tickling part was, not what happened afterwards, but I'll think about it next time" then Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Goodnight Sam, I love you!"

"Goodnight Jack, I love you too!"

Then Sam gave Jack a kiss, before they both closed their eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, they knocked the three men (Kinsey's henchmen) out by drugging their breakfast food and putting a truth serum in it. Then they put them through the machine. Once done, they asked them lots of questions, like passwords, how to get to profiles, the works. Then an hour later they put them back into their cells and they feel asleep. They knew that it would keep them out of it for about three hours.

So Sam, Jack and Daniel put the devices on them when their lawyer showed up.

Sam worked it out that the devices would only last for twenty-four hours.

So when the three of them left the base with Senator Kinsey and the lawyer, they all headed to the airport, where a private plane was waiting for them, once on the plane, they all headed back to LA.

A couple of hours later they arrived at the airport, then got into the waiting limo. Jack said that he wanted to go to the office to check on things, which the lawyer agreed to do. An hour and half later they all showed up at the office.

When they arrived, Jack said that he wanted to speak to Sam alone about a personal matter and would meet the rest of them in the meeting room, which they did. When Jack and Sam arrived at the office, she pushed a button on a device that was in her pocket, so it would disconnect the camera and any listening devices in the room. Then she went over to the computer and turned it on.

Once she put the password in, Jack passed her the four zip disks on which she downloaded all the information about the guy's doings and what he had planned of doing with Janet and the others who came though the mirror. The dealings with Senator Kinsey, and the black mails that had been going on in the Air Force as well as with certain government officials. It filled up four of the disks.

Then Sam went to check on their bank accounts. She found three different accounts, one was for the IRS, which was totally different from all the others, so she did some rearranging of the accounts, so it would be all in one account. Then she sent a copy of it to the IRS. Then she put it all back the way it was, then did it again. Once done there,

Sam sent millions of dollars to the Red Cross, Save the Children fund, World Vision and other places like that. Sam spent over ninety percent of the guy's money.

"Jack, it's done!"

"Good, I just need to do a couple of things on it and we are out of here."

Both Jack and Sam swapped places. Jack got hold of the checking accounts, and had it sending three cheques. One to Janet and Charlie, one to Daniel and Shar'e and one to themselves. Once done, he remembered reading about some sites where there were worm viruses so he made notes about the web site addresses.

Jack bought a home for Daniel and Shar'e and also paid off all Cassie's university fees, her room at the dorm and her books for the next three years and also got her a new car.

While Jack was doing that, Sam got Thor to beam her to her lab. She made a couple of copies of the disks with what they found, then beamed back to the ship before Thor beamed her to Jack's Cabin, where she hid one set of the copies before having Thor beam her back to the office.

Once all of that was done, Jack went into the three different sites and, using the web addresses he had noted earlier, downloaded the viruses all at once, and had them sent to all of the computer networks in the building. Once done, Sam arrived back, then he turned off the computer. Then they both left the room. As soon as Sam went to close the door, she turned the devices off.

Then they both walked into the meeting room where the others were waiting. Daniel had a video recorder on his glasses, which was connected to Thor's ship's computer, which was recording everything.

Once they got all the information that they needed for a conviction, it was three hours later, so Jack decided that they all should take a break. When all the others left them alone, they beamed out of the room and back to the SGC, where they removed the devices, so they were back to normal. Then with the help of Teal'c and Charlie K, they all beamed back to the meeting room with the three guys who were in the cells. They put the guys in the seats where they were sitting then gave them some smelling salts before beaming out of the room.

When they got back to the SGC, they all went to check on the kids before going to see George Hammond. When they got there, Jack told him what he did to their computers. General Hammond chuckled and shook his head.

Sam gave General Hammond the four zip disks full of valuable information. They told him what they had found on the billionaire's computer and that Sam had sent the proper accounts to the IRS, which went all the way back for the past ten years.

An hour later, they all left the briefing room, while General Hammond went to make a phone call to the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. To tell them about the information that Jack, Sam and Daniel had uncovered and that Sam had E-mailed copies of the names of the men from both Air Force. The Navy, and the Army who were involved with black market and black mail in the past ten years and who were also involved in the rogue NID with the proof of the information.

Then Thor showed up at the white house. He gave the President a copy of the recordings from the meeting that was held earlier, and then he was gone. Then Thor showed up at General Hammond's office and gave him a copy also before he left.

Three days later, the three billionaires were arrested for tax evasion. By that time, the cheques had arrived and were automatically put into their new accounts before the three guys were arrested. Cassie's new Green Ford Escape SUV arrived for her. She was shocked and surprised when she found out that it was a gift from Homer, which Cassie knew meant it was from Jack.

Both Sam's and Jack's homes were sold. Some papers arrived for Daniel and Shar'e's new home, which they didn't buy. So they went to the agency to pick up the keys. Janet and Charlie moved into Cassie's house.

A week later, it was official that the five boys now belonged to both Jack and Sam. They moved into their new place once they found out that the boys now belonged to them. Sam traded her car in for a Ford Explorer SUV, which she used for carrying the boys around.

There was a big investigation into what Jack and Sam had found out and passed on. There were several courts martial for some of the Air Force, the Navy, and the Army personnel.

Senator Kinsey was also arrested for his part of the blackmail and the threats made to General Hammond and also to other government officials. For having the knowledge of what another group of NID agents who were also working at the SGC who had been stealing technology from their allies, and for not passing the information on.

Pete Shanahan lost his job and was arrested for breaking and entering in Sam's old place, for stalking her and for bugging her place, using government equipment without approval, and for getting a friend to do a background check on her.

The three men got eighty years for what they did and almost did. With all the evidence against them, they didn't stand a chance in the courtroom. Kinsey got one hundred and twenty years for his part and much more to do with the SGC.

Three months later, Jack and Sam's house was finished. Charlie was doing well in high school, and it was Thanksgiving. So they invited everyone over to their place for it, since they had plenty of space and all new furniture as well. The kids were growing up fast and keeping Jack and Sam busy and happy.

SG1 still had their Friday night movie and pizza night, but now all the others had been invited also. Jack actually sat to watch Star Wars for the first time.

Both Janet and Charlie started working at the SGC a month before hand and at the same time, Janet found out that she was two months pregnant with their second child. She only works part time at the SGC, since there was already two doctors there.

Everyone had a great time together. General Hammond showed up for the day with his family and Mark and his family showed up for a couple of days. He came for a chance to meet his nephews for the first time. Both Mark and his wife Dianne had received full clearance about what Sam really does for a living because of the boys. Now he understood why both Jack and Sam did what they did.

They even got a chance to see the gate in action when Jacob showed up. Both Mark and Jacob were shocked when they saw one another. Sam started giggling, then she explained to her dad why Mark and Dianne knew about the Stargate project, and they know about Selmac. They even talked to her through Jacob.

General Hammond also had two rooms turned into a nursery and play area for the children just in case there were some more rogue NID agents or any other group who would try to kidnap any of the children out there. When Janet wasn't on duty, she helped to look after the children with Shar'e.

When Christmas came around, everyone showed up at the O'Neill place for it. Even Jacob showed up for three days and Mark and his family also. They were all having fun, enjoying their huge lunch. After lunch, when all the dishes were done, they all sat down to open their Christmas presents. Before that, Sam took Jack in to their bedroom.

"Jack, I have a special Christmas present for you."

"Why didn't you give it to me out there with the others?"

"Jack, only Janet knows about this one."

"Why is everything ok, Sam?"

"Yes Jack, everything is fine for now," Sam said with smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Sam held onto Jack's hand and put it against her lower stomach as she looked into his eyes still smiling, when Jack realised what she was trying to tell him.

"Sam you're?"

He looked down to where his hand was resting, then looked back up into her blue eyes, Sam nodded.

"You're pregnant? How do you know? How do you feel? How far long?"

Sam kissed Jack to stop him from blabbering on. When they both came up for air, she said,

"Jack, yes I'm pregnant. I'm fine. seven weeks along."

"Sam, I love you and I love all of our boys and this one as well. Thank you for giving me a second chance," then he gave her a kiss.

"Shall we go and tell the others?"

"Yea, this is the best Christmas present ever Sam. Thank you!"

"Jack, there is one more thing. I will have to transfer off SG1 because of the pregnancy. I don't know what it would do to the child. I hope you will understand and back me up on this one. I will work in the lab full time, till about a month before I give birth. Then I'll go on to maternity leave for about six months, then come back to work, only part time for a while"

"Sam I understand. So long as you are there when I leave to go through the gate and when I come back. I want you to be the last person I see before I go through the gate and the first I see when I return."

"Jack, if I'm not in the gate room, I'll be in the control room so I will see you come though the gate, hopefully not injured. I won't have to worry about you, knowing that Daniel and Teal'c will watch your six and whoever the fourth person will be."

"Ok, I'm going to miss watching your six out there."

"I know, I'm going to miss all the fun that you guys are going to have without me."

"When are you going to ask for the transfer?"

"After the holidays, since we are all on down time till next year."

"Ok, we better go out there to see what the kids got for Christmas."

Then Jack gave Sam a hug and a kiss before leaving their room.

When they arrived, there was wrapping paper everywhere. The kids were enjoying their new toys. When they both sat down on the ground, they both picked up George O and Harry. They were sitting on their knees sucking on their new toys that they had just got. Jacob noticed something was wrong with Sam, although she tried to hide it.

"Sam, are you ok? You look a bit pale!" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine," Sam said, smiling at her father.

"Sam I know you too well. Something is wrong! I noticed it at lunch today!"

Sam looked at Jack who gave her nod and a smile. She smiled back, the turned to look at everyone else in the room.

"Well, there is something wrong with me Dad. You are going to be a grandfather again," Sam said, smiling.

"What do you mean, grandfather again… Oh, you're pregnant?"

"Yeasureyabetcha!" She said making everyone laugh in the room.

"Well, congratulations Sam, Jack. This is the best Christmas present I have ever had," Jacob said.

Jack and Sam got up from the floor and hugged everyone there. They were all happy for them.

"Sam, how far long are you?" Mark asked.

"About seven weeks."

"Sam, what about SG1?" Daniel asked.

When everyone sat down again Jack and Sam were sitting on the couch with the two young babies on their laps. Sam told them what she had told Jack earlier. They all understood, so later that afternoon, they all put the young ones down for their afternoon nap and cleaned up the paper mess. Then they all sat down and talked and had drinks of hot chocolate and snacked on some nibbles that were on the coffee table.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Just after New Years, Sam put in her transfer papers to General Hammond, which he accepted because of Sam's condition and he also congratulated them both.

The next two months were a headache for General Hammond. Jack was having a problem trying to find a new member for the team. General Hammond knew that none of them would be Samantha Carter. Sam did keep her promise watching Jack go through the gate, and being there when he got back. When they all saw the look on his face when he arrived back as a not happy camper, all it took was one look at Sam's blue eyes to change his mood everytime,

till one day, when they arrived back earlier. Sam was in the control room when they returned early when the natives weren't happy with them and tried to kill them. They just managed to make it back through the gate. Once the gate had shut down, Sam went down to the gate room. She heard Jack yelling at the latest Captain that was assigned to SG1. she had only been on the team for two days. Jack just walked out of the room. He wasn't happy with the way things were going with SG1.

Sam asked Daniel what had happened. The Captain disobeyed Jack's order, which almost cost the team their lives. Sam went to look for Jack as she knew where he was; he was in the men's locker room. When Sam saw one of the airman, she asked him to see if Jack was alone in there.

When the airman returned, he said that he was the only one in there. She asked him to stand out there to make sure no one walked in there till she walked out. Sam walked into the locker room. She heard the shower going, so she took off her clothes and put them into Jack's locker, then grabbed a couple of towels and walked into the shower area. She put down the towels then walked over to where Jack was standing, he had his back to her.

"I am not a happy camper! My husband didn't give me a kiss when he got back!" Sam said, with her hands on her hips. Jack quickly turned around to see Sam standing a few feet away from him, naked.

"Major, what the hell are you doing? This is the men's locker room!"

"Don't worry, there is an airman on guard, making sure we are not disturbed."

"Why are you here?" Sam could see that Jack was still pissed off.

"Well, for one, you still owe me a kiss and I miss you, Jack!" Sam took couple of steps forward.

"Well, I'm back to square one. I have to find another replacement!"

"Well, let me help you find a replacement, would that help?"

"Well yea, ok, so long as you aren't too busy."

Jack was starting to calm down, and Sam knew it, so she took the next few steps forward looking into his eyes.

"You still owe me that kiss, you know!"

Jack put his arms on Sam's waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck, then he gave her a passionate kiss. When they broke for air, Jack rested his forehead on hers.

"Let me cheer you up, I have my ways of cheering a certain Col. Jack O'Neill up. I know his weak spots," Sam said. Then she gave him a kiss.

"You don't know any of my weak spots, Sam!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ok!"

"If I can put the smile I love so much back on to your face, you will have to rub my feet every night and rub my stomach every day that you are on world and you well eat blue jell-o every Monday for lunch for two months when you are here and you will buy me what ever I want for two months."

"Well I can live with that but the blue jell-o?"

"Jack!"

"Ok, if I win, you will have to eat the red jell-o every Monday till the baby is born and you let me buy two items of clothing for our baby every time we go shopping together, deal?"

"Deal!" Then they both kissed to seal their deal.

"Ok, give me your best shot!"

Sam smiled, then she started kissing his lips, then started kissing all the way down to his chest. Sam could tell that she was winning so far, then she carried on going downward, till she reached her goal. She looked up at Jack with a grin on her face. Sam knew that Jack loved it when she gave him a blowjob. That was one of his weak spots. Sam could hear him groan.

"Oh God, Sam! damn you! Oh God! Yes! Yes! Sam!"

Then when she was finished, she started to kiss her way up again, till she reached his lips to give him a kiss.

"Well, it worked. You are smiling and I'm pleased that I could make you smile Jack, I love you so much!" Then she gave him another kiss.

"Well, you do know one of my weak spots and I love you too, thank you!"

"That is why I am here, to cheer my loving husband up, when he's had a bad day." Then Jack gave Sam another passionate kiss.

"Oh God!" Sam quickly put her hands on to her stomach.

"What's wrong Sam? Is it the baby?"

Sam grabbed his hand and put it over her belly, then he felt it. The baby kicked, which made his smile grow even bigger.

"Well it seems I'm not the only one who wants to cheer you up, Jack."

Then Jack got down on his knees and kissed Sam stomach.

"Thank you, little one, for helping cheer your Daddy up."

Then he kissed Sam's stomach one more time before getting up and kissing his wife one more time. Sam washed Jack's back and shoulders for him. Once done and the shower was turned off, they both dried down and got dressed. Sam went to put her socks and boots on. Jack stopped her and he put them on for her. Once done, she thanked him with a kiss. They both held hands and had smiles on their faces when they left the locker room, only to be greeted by two SG team members who had been waiting for about half an hour.

"It's about time you guys came out, and what are the smiles for? Or shouldn't we ask?" Ferretti said.

"We felt the baby kick for the first time," Sam said.

"Well, that is good news, but for half an hour?"

"Ferretti!" Jack said. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jack. Let's get some cake before this lot gets to it and there will be none left.

"Hey, we're not the only ones who eat it!" Major Dixon said.

"What's that? You guys don't eat the four chocolate cakes by yourselves?"

"Well"

"I see, see ya guys later, I got a pregnant wife to feed, bye!" Then Jack and Sam walked away from them.

They headed to the mess hall and they both ate two slices of the cake before the others showed up. When they were finished, Sam went to get herself a slice of apple pie and whip cream to put on top of it. Jack had coffee and Sam had orange juice. When Sam had finished with the pie, she leand back in the chair rubbing her belly.

"The little one is happy now," Sam said.

"That's good!"

"Jack, I was thinking. Would you like to know if it is going to be a boy or a girl, or be surprised when it is born?"

"You know I love surprises, Sam. If you want to know now, that's fine with me."

"Oh, ok. We will wait till the baby is born." Then Jack held on to Sam's hand. General Hammond showed up.

"Col. do you care to explain what happened in the gate room?"

"Yes sir, I will when we have the debriefing."

"Ok, debriefing is in half an hour!"

"Yes sir."

"Good!"

"Sir, would you like some good news?"

"Yes after what has happened today, what is it Major?"

"The baby kicked for the first time," Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Now that is good news Sam!" General Hammond said, with a smile on his face, then he said

"I'll leave you two alone till the debriefing."

"Yes Sir!" They both said at the same time.

After General Hammond and Sam found out about what had happened on the mission, General Hammond understood, so he had given SG1 some down time. After the debriefing, Sam went to her lab to do some work while Jack went to do his report on what had happened.

Both Sam and Jack worked together for a week to find a replacement for SG1. They narrowed it down to three possible choices. Jack promised to try them out and see what happened from there, which he did.

Three months later, Janet gave birth to Samantha Cassie Janet Fraser Kawakski on the 22nd of May 2004. Everyone was happy for them both, including Cassie.

Three and half weeks later they all celebrated George and Harry's first birthday. Everyone from the SGC was there to help celebrate their birthday, including Jacob and Mark and his family, There were two big chocolate cakes and other finger food as well.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, till the time for the speeches came. Jack and Sam were standing on the steps to the patio.

"On behalf of my beautiful wife and myself, thank you all for coming here to help celebrate George and Harry's first birthday with us."

"Ah, Jack." Jack turned to look at Sam.

"What? I was almost finished with my speech!" Sam looked at him holding onto her swollen belly.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Jack my water just broke!"

"Janet!" Jack yelled. Janet ran up to them.

"Sam's water just broke!"

"Ok, let's get you to the hospital, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Ah sorry folks, you guys will have to have that party without us. We will call you as soon as we know what is happening here with Sam and the baby."

Jack helped Sam down the steps then around to Janet's SUV. Once Sam was in the back seat with Jack, Charlie got in the driver's seat, while Janet got in the passenger's side. Then they took off toward the Air Force Academy hospital. On the way there, they were stopped by the cops. When Janet showed her ID and they saw Sam was in labour, they followed the cops to the hospital. Ten minutes later, they arrived and a gurney was already waiting for them.

Once Sam was on the gurney, she had her first contraction. Jack was with her holding her hand, when they finally made it to the emergency room, Sam had another contraction. They helped her to get changed out of her wet clothes and into a hospital gown. Once done, she had another one. Janet went to check to see how far dilated she was.

"Ok Sam, it looks like you are going to have an easy birth. I feel jealous," Janet said, smiling

"What do you mean Janet?" Sam said, as another contraction hit her.

"Sam, you are already fully dilated, so when the next one comes, you push ok?"

"Ok!"

A couple of minutes later, they heard the baby cry when it took its first breath.

"Congratulations Jack, Sam you've got a beautiful daughter! Jack would you like to do the honours in cutting the cord?"

Jack gave Sam a quick kiss before cutting the umbilical cord. Once done, he went back to where he was before, holding Sam's hand. Janet wrapped the baby up and passed her to Sam. Jack was also close to have a good look at her.

"Sam, she is beautiful just like her mom!" Then Jack gave her another kiss.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, I love you Sam!"

"I love you too Jack. She is so perfect, she's got your eyes!"

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Janet asked

"Hannah Samantha O'Neill," Sam said

"Hello there, Hannah!" Janet said.

"Jack, can you take her now? oh boy!" Sam said. Jack quickly took Hannah from Sam when a contraction hit her.

"It's ok Sam, it's only the placenta," Janet said.

Janet went back to where she was so she could help with the placenta, only it wasn't what came out.

"Nurse, get me another towel now! Can someone take the baby for Col. O'Neill now?"

A nurse showed up and took Hannah from Jack, so he could hold Sam's hand. "Janet, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Sam, I want you to push, ok?"

Sam just nodded. A minute later they heard a cry.

"Well, hello there! You are a surprise. Jack, Sam, congratulations, twin daughters! Jack would you like to do the honour again?"

Both Jack and Sam were both shocked, Jack went over and cut the cord. Once he was done and the baby was wrapped up, Janet passed her to Sam. Both Jack and Sam looked at her.

"Jack, she is a miracle and beautiful!"

"Yes, she is. We will have to think of a name for her."

"How about Grace Janet Cassie O'Neill?" Sam said.

"I like that and she has your eyes, Sam!" Then he gave her a kiss.

Then a nurse took Grace away to get cleaned up. Five minutes later, the placentas finally came out. While the staff was cleaning up the twin's girls and Sam, Jack went out to the waiting room where their family and closest friends were waiting for the news.

"Jack, is everything ok with Sam and the baby?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, everyone has lost in the betting pool on this one!"

"What do you mean, Jack?" Cassie asked.

"Well, soon I am going to introduce you to Hannah Samantha and Grace Janet Cassie O'Neill."

"What, are you saying that Sam had twins?" Jacob asked.

"Yes Dad, beautiful twin girls. Ten fingers and ten toes. Sam is great, she really is. The birth was so quick. There were no problems with the birth at all. To see two miracles come into this world and take their first breaths and to hear them cry for the first time was music to my ears."

"Well, congratulations, Jack! We are happy for you both." Daniel said.

Then a nurse showed up to let Jack know that Sam was in a private room and asking for him. Jack followed the nurse to where Sam was. They had her propped up on some pillows. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Sore, but that is to be expected. I'll be ok in a couple of days. Have you told the others?"

"Yes, they are all shocked, just like us, but they are happy for us!"

"I bet they are. Knowing Daniel he would have called our place to let everyone know." "Yea, would you like to have them in here?"

"Yea, but first the girls should be here soon."

"Ok," then Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"I love you, Sam!"

"I love you too, Jack!"

Then there was a knock and Janet walked in with a nurse and the twins. The nurse passed Hannah to Jack while Janet passed Grace to Sam.

"Janet, you can bring them in here now?"

"Ok." Janet went to get the gang. A minute later Daniel, Jacob, George, Charlie K, Charlie O, Shar'e, Teal'c, and

Mark and his family showed up. When they saw the two babies they were happy for them both.

"Everyone, this is Hannah Samantha O'Neill." Jack said, smiling.

"This is Grace Janet Cassie O'Neill." Sam said, smiling.

They all congratulated both Jack and Sam on the birth of the twins. They were happy for them. Now their family was complete.

"Hey, you know, for next year we will need four birthday cakes," Jack said, smiling making everyone laugh.

"Jack, what am I going to do with you?" Sam said.

"Oh I'm sure you will think of something."

Then he gave Sam a kiss when Cassie took a photo of them kissing.

Epilogue

Charlie K was the one who told Ferretti about the birth of the twins, and Jack was right. No one won the bets, so the money was split up and put in both of the girls' accounts.

The money that Jack had sent to all of them was three million dollars each. It took the IRS investigators five years to get all the accounts sorted out. They even got some computer experts in to try to get rid of the bugs so they could find out what else they had on the computers.

Jack and Sam renewed their wedding vows on their tenth wedding anniversary. At the same time, Janet and Charlie did it also, as well as Daniel and Shar'e.

They had it at the back of the O'Neill home, with family and friends.

Cassie graduated from medical school at the top of her class, which made everyone happy and now she was working at both the SGC and the Academy hospital. For Cassie's graduation present, Daniel, Shar'e, Janet, Charlie, Jack and Sam put some money together and put a down payment on a house for her.

With Harry Mayborne, he is in Jamaica, dancing with the women there and drinking margaritas and slowly spending his millions of dollars that he had transferred in to one of his accounts.

The End


	18. Chapter 18

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Second Chance**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


	19. Chapter 19

Award news

I'm just letting you know that this story _**'Second chance'**_ has nominated for the 2008 stargate fan awards. Thank you who ever you are for nominating **_'Second Chance'_** story.

YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY


	20. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story _'Second Chance'_**_** has nominated for the '2010 Gate Fic Awards'. Thank you who ever you are for nominating 'Second Chance'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
